Sunrise
by jess-lauren
Summary: Sunrise: 7 years after BD, Renesmee is faced with many life changing decisions. Luna: 2 years after Sunrise. The vampire world is shaken by the lack of a proper authority, Renesmee seeks protection for her son.
1. Chapter 1 Engagement

The wind crushed my white chalky lips. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, as I realised where I was. I hadn't been here since my early childhood. Well, what you could call my childhood. I stood there, heat cradling my hand in a supportive way. I closed my eyes and remembered their faces. White. Paler than mine. Chalkier than my father's. Their eyes were set deeply into their faces, with purple, almost bruise like framing. The piercing red of their eyes had almost petrified me there and then. I had clung to my mother's back instinctively. We had all thought we were going to die. My uniqueness had caused this. I looked up into my Jacob's face. He was breathing in and out harshly. It was the first time here in years, for both of us. I stared at his face, unchanged in the past seven years, and felt the same feelings I had then. I could not bare to live without my Jacob. I knew the way my face would look now was the look my mother and father shared from time-to-time. When they both felt that they were in private. "Jacob? Can we leave?" My voice was barely above a whisper, I knew he could hear it. He nodded once and we turned to leave the clearing. His hands were shaking now. He closed his eyes and breathed rapidly. We walked the familiar path back to the big white house. Jacob's hands stopped shaking and we went up the stairs, and through the front door. My Aunt Alice and Rosalie were hovering over the computer suspiciously. Uncle Emmet was watching a game with Billy, surprise, surprise whilst my Mother and Father lingered near the piano. Grandpa Carlisle and Nanny Esme were no where to be seen or heard. I walked through to the piano room where my mother and father sat."Bella. Brace yourself!" My father said. He must have sensed something that I had not. My mother searched his face and grabbed his hand, turning her body towards us. "Jacob, don't be scared to say what you were going to please. You know you're like a brother or a son to me," My father's mind reading skills were getting annoying as I was growing up. He suppressed a chuckle at my thoughts and stared at my Mother again.  
"Sure, sure… So Bells I wasn't going to do it this way but I know Edward loves the dramatic side of life and he's quite traditional…" Jacob looked over at my face and shyly smiled. It was an expression I had never seen before, Jake was never shy. "So er yeah. How do you fancy having a son-in-law?" I looked at his face, my eyes bulging. My mother closed her eyes and breathed deeply, all the time my dad's eyes were on her. It was strange the pull they had to each other, but I understood it completely. Jacob didn't dare meet my eyes. I could hear Billy's breathing spike as Emmet told him what was going on. I waited for my mother to speak.

"Of course Jake. I've, I mean _we've_,"she glanced at my father "known this was coming for some time now. I just want my daughter, and obviously my best friend, to be happy. If Renesmee wants to be your wife that is?" Her voice trailed off into a question. How could she question Jacob's devotion to me, and my devotion to him? He turned to me and I knew what was coming. I didn't like a performance, I was much my mother's daughter in that way. His eyes met mine and for one tiny second I knew that the world could melt away and I wouldn't notice. He knelt onto one knee and took a square red box from his pocket. He opened it up and produced a white gold diamond ring. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" His voice broke on the last word, as if he was unworthy. I would bully him for that later. I couldn't speak so I nodded. Big crocodile tears spilled over from my eyes and has he kissed me I forgot that I was in the presence of my parents. And my mind reading overprotective father. He cleared his throat, as did my Uncle Emmet. I hadn't realised we'd been joined by my entire vampire family and some members of Jacob's pack. I looked down at the floor. A slight blush filled my cheeks. And as perfect as this moment was I couldn't help but wonder how long Jacob had been thinking this. I looked over at my father who mouthed "2 weeks" behind Jake's back. I smiled in response. Alice came and stood by my side and wrapped her arms around me. "Congrats Ness!" She chimed, "You'll be the first 9 year old to have ever fallen in love and got married" She giggled. I didn't really like it when people used my actual age. And it wasn't like my mother resented it, it was because I felt so much older than that. I didn't compare at all to my age group, the only similarity I had with them was that we were born in the same year. I was your average 18 year old physically now. And I would only mature to be 20 averagely. My mother's arms replaced Alice's. Her eyes were a tender gold and just as my father did, I often wondered what she was thinking. "I love you Nessie, more than my own life. I know Jacob will make you happy. I wish you all the best in the future." Her tone reminded me of Esme's voice, loving and devoted. She looked up at my father and smiled serenely. He wound his way through the crowd of my family. He placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder and smiled warmly. He made his way towards me, the expression on his face was unusual. "You just have so much of your mother in you, Nessie, that's all. Its nice that her human beauty wasn't completely lost. I am so happy for you, sweetheart. I know Jacob will make you happy." He brushed my hair from my face and kissed my cheek. He moved back to my mother's side and I was congratulated by everyone else. I saw Alice's eyes glint with ideas and before I could catch my breath, both my father and my mother said "No Alice!" and chuckled. I touched my hand to her face. I showed her what I wanted my wedding to be like. It wasn't very different from what my parents' wedding was like. There were 4 main differences, I wanted a modern dress, Jacob was in a different type of suit, it was at a church and I wanted to go somewhere warmer for my honeymoon. I saw my father exchange a look with my mother and whisper something he thought I couldn't hear, but I could. "Isle Esme's not making a comeback with the looks, we might have to go there again…" He realised I'd heard and sighed. A human wouldn't have been able to hear that, but I could. I was surprised that Emmet hadn't coughed at that but I realised he had his fingers in his ears in a mocking way. Alice was already planning my wedding, by the time I was stood in front of Grandpa and Nanny. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at my face for a slight moment. His face spread into the widest of smiles. He embraced me and whispered, "You've made us all so proud Renesmee," He turned towards Jacob and smiled as warmly. "Don't break her heart Jacob, you'll have eight angry vampires on your tail if you do!" Emmet chimed, winking. The congratulations soon evaporated and left me in need of a talk with my mother.

We walked at a slow pace through the forest. We didn't speak much, I didn't know how to say the words, never mind _show _her what I wanted to say. "Renesmee, what's bothering you? I've not seen you like this since you realised you had a _thing_ for Jacob," She continued to stare at my slightly alabaster complexion. No doubt looking for the hint of tell-tale blush that had betrayed her, in her human life, of course. "Well… This is going to make things different isn't it?" I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Yes, you'll no longer be a Cullen, you'll be a Black. And you may choose to live away from us. But nothing else as to really change, if you don't want it to." She bit into her granite lip and looked away. I knew my mother too well. This was another one of her selfless thoughts. Unfortunately, that's not where my mind was. My mind was in the gutter. "I don't mean that Momma," I winced and heard her intake of breath. It didn't sound surprised. "Is this a sex thing? I should have guessed," She laughed and stopped walking. As comfortable as I was with my mother, this was a topic I did not want to discuss. I turned slightly rose and shook my head. "I'm not worried about that as much as I should be I guess. I know that Jacob loves me. No, what I'm worried about is…" Her eyes grew wider with speculation, urging me to continue. I swallowed. "…no its about _them_." She became stiller than normal when she realised who I meant. They were hated amongst all our family and close friends. "What about them?" Her nostrils flared and I could tell she was putting her shield reflexively around me. "Well, what if I get pregnant and have a baby? This baby is going to be more unique than even I am. It'll be quarter vampire, a quarter mortal and half wolf. I mean which vampire has ever thought, 'oh I'll just go breed with this human, and then force my offspring to mate with a werewolf' I know they are shape shifters, but the vampire doesn't, and-" My mother held up one finger. "Renesmee stop! You need to relax, you'll make yourself ill… first things first, are you pregnant?" She raised one eyebrow and then looked me over, cataloguing any changes. "No I'm not. But one day I might be. I want a baby, and so does Jacob. And once were married it might happened. I mean we've not even ha…." I broke off, not wanting to go into too much detail. She seemed grateful. Mother brushed my cheek with her hand and smiled awkwardly, "This might not happen for some time yet. We don't even know if you can have children yet, Ness. We don't know if you and Jacob can have children together. So try not to worry about it until it happens. Jake will look after you, and we'll be there every step of the way, you know that." I smiled and showed her the picture in my head; the one I was reluctant to show her earlier. It was me and Jacob walking hand-in-hand down first beach, my stomach was rounded. It was more of a longing than a dream. "Does Jacob know how much you want to be a mother?" I gulped again. I knew Jacob wanted a baby someday in the future, just not as immediately as I wanted one. "I think I underestimate him sometimes. He will probably know. But I know Billy is dying for more grandchildren." She smiled, clearly satisfied with that answer. She took my hand and we bounded home to be with our destined other halves.


	2. Chapter 2 My Jacob

When we entered the house no one was in sight. I could faintly hear Jacob's heart upstairs but everyone else was silent. "Where is everyone?" I asked my mother. We began to walk upstairs to where Jacob was. "I'm actually not sure, they've probably gone hunting or car shopping. Your dad's been wanting a Lambohgini for some time now, and Emmet wanted a new Jeep because the other one's just not as fun anymore," She rolled her eyes. We were now stood outside what was once my father's room. It was now a games room of sorts. Jacob heard us and turned around to see us. He fluidly stood and kissed my mother's cheek. He mouthed "Thanks Bells" and grabbed my hand, pulling me quickly down the stairs. We went out the back door and near to the river. He looked at me and smiled. He suddenly stopped and spun me around, catching me in a kiss. It was a passionate kiss. One that made me lock my arms around him and never want to let him go. It was one that made my heart flutter so quickly that it because just a buzzing rather than a singing noise. He brushed my hair away from my face and then pulled away slightly to rub his nose to mine. He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled widely. "I've been thinking-" he began, "-well that's never good. You'll give yourself a headache!" I teased, sliding my hand into his thick, black hair. He stuck his tongue out comically and rolled his eyes. "What I've been thinking is, why don't we get married at night on the beach. On a full moon. I know its silly but I find it funny that _real _wolves only come out to play on a full moon. And also the thought of vampires in a church creeps me out a little!" He winked and beamed at me. I thought about it. What he had imagined was pretty perfect. The water would be so tranquil and would shimmer in the moonlight. It would be ironic to be married on First Beach. It was where he and my mother had first met so many years ago, and without that meeting Jacob wouldn't be in my life. I could imagine how Alice would set all the seats out. The wolves on one side, my vampire family on the other. She would ensemble the isle using candles and pebbles. Emmet would act bored, but we all would know that he was slightly moved. Grandpa Charlie would be relieved to see Jacob finally happy, and maybe a little disturbed that his nine year old granddaughter was getting married to a giant wolf. Billy would of course be thrilled. I wanted the picture that Jacob had put in my mind to actually happen. I wanted it badly. I hope Alice would see the change in plans and call off the cherub ice sculpture she'd ordered "in secret". I smiled at Jacob revealing all my teeth. My throat burned slightly. I was getting thirsty again. "Is that a yes?" He lifted my chin to see my expression more. "With all my heart" He kissed me again and then chuckled to himself. "You getting all soft on me Ness?" He winked and grabbed my hand.

We circled the house chatting for awhile, before I remembered something. "What did you thank my mother for?" He looked at his feet before speaking. "I could see something was bothering you, something that you wouldn't talk to me about, so I asked your mom if she'd see if you were okay. S'up Ness? You know you can talk to me about anything," He met my gaze and squeezed my hand. Instead of telling him, I showed him the conversation I'd had with my mother. As I gave him the images I stroked his face gently. His face became still as the last images played. When they finally finished I dropped my hand, and my eyes. I felt really self conscious all of a sudden. "Oh I see now. Renesmee, I want a baby too," he let all seriousness slip then, "you know, we could get a head start on the procreating if you wanted?" He winked at me. I stood up on my tip-toes to kiss him. "Tempting. But I'd rather not have my father kill you. You know he likes to think I still have a soul, and sex before marriage is the key way to get rid of that… We'll just have to get married tonight or something." I laughed but Jacob's face fell. I must have hurt him rejecting him. "Jake, don't be sad. You know I want to! But if my dad finds out then he'll kill you. And I just don't need that!" His face suddenly formed into a smile and he mock punched my arm lightly, "No harm, no foul Ness. Stop all this worrying. Your mums right, its not good for you. Anyways, we have _plenty _of time for fooling around!" He winked and took my hand tightly in his.

We strolled aimlessly for awhile, not thinking about time or anything other than ourselves. The sun was finally beginning to set when I noticed how long we'd been gone. I didn't want to go back to the house yet, never mind my mother and father's cottage. I sighed. Jake glanced over at me, a smile playing around the corner of his mouth. "We don't have to go anywhere yet Ness." His smile widened at the thought of staying out longer. Jacob never stayed over at the cottage with us, when I slept he went home to Billy and slept too.

"Yes we do, its getting late. Mom and Dad will be worried, and you don't want to be late for Billy!" I didn't like Jake upsetting his father, even though he was old enough to do as he pleased. "Actually, they all know we're out late tonight. I promise. Do you wanna come and see my Dad with me? He's missed you." I knew Jacob wouldn't lie to me, especially if it was something that would upset me or get me into trouble. I smiled at the thought of seeing Billy. He always had a story to tell that I had never heard. He'd once told me a story about my mother falling into the sea when she was a little girl. Grandpa Charlie had to jump in and grab her and her only response was "I'm fine Dad!" I had never seen my mother as a human (well not for longer than a split second) but this didn't surprise me. "Yes okay, that would be nice," I said to Jacob.

Forks flew past us quickly. I loved running with Jacob in his wolf form. He was so free and inhibited. Plus it always meant his clothes exploded off of him which allowed me to ogle. Once again, I was glad my father wasn't around. We reached the woods on the outskirts of La Push and slowed down. I stopped in Jake's back yard, near his rotting garage, and waited for him to pull himself together again. He walked out of the trees in a pair of denim crops and took my hand again. I heard the buzzing of Billy's TV and the gargle of the water running. He must be washing the dishes. We walked around to the front door, Jacob led the way in. My jaw dropped. Sat silently smiling at me were my mother and father, Alice and Rosalie. My father was wearing a tuxedo with a white tulip in the button hole. My mother was wearing a floor length blue ball gown. The way my father looked at her made me slightly uncomfortable. He heard me and turned his head in another direction. Alice was wearing a knee length purple prom dress. Rosalie, the most stunning out of everyone in the room, was wearing a hot pink floor length backless dress that swirled around her open toed shoes. But what really shocked me was Billy's attire. He was swathed in a black cotton jacket, with a white shirt and red tie. The water sound was clearly manufactured to throw us off. I glanced over to Jacob who had a smile as big as the sun. He was in on it. "What… what's going on?" I barely spoke. My mother stood up and danced over to me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me through to Jacob's tiny bedroom. She pushed me down on the bed and shut the door. Murmurs disappeared out of the front door which banged. I couldn't tell who'd left and who was still there, if anyone was. "How was your evening?" My mum said nonchalantly. "Fine. We walked places." I answered confused. She paused for a second thinking about something and then sighed in defeat. She slumped on the bed next to me and grabbed my hand. "I'm really sorry for this. Don't blame us. Or Alice for that matter," She listened to something my ears couldn't fully hear and laughed. "You love Jake. Jake loves you. Do you wanna get married this evening?" The way she worded the sentence confused me. It was almost too laid back. Even more laid back then my mother had ever been. "Are you being serious?" I chided. This had to be a joke. But then, if it was then why would everyone, including my new fiancé do this? So it couldn't be. "Of course I would. Yes, I want to marry Jacob tonight!" She smiled and hugged me. As if there would be any doubt about how serious I was about marry Jacob. The sooner the better.


	3. Chapter 3 Preparation

I was forced to close my eyes as I was led through to Billy's living room. Once we were there Alice's hands replaced my mother's. She lowered me onto the couch and told me to open my eyes. Stood in front of me was Rosalie. In her hand she head a strapless, white dress. It was detailed with tiny pink gemstones, and things that looked like diamonds. Knowing Alice, they probably were. I permitted myself a quick glance around the room to see who had left. Billy and my Jacob, were know where to be seen. Alice was at the small table spreading cosmetics everywhere. My mother and father were staring into each other's eyes in the corner. She was probably telling him something by pushing her shield away. I was speechless. I raised my hand to Rosalie's. I showed her a picture of me wearing the dress on my father's arm. I didn't know where I was to be married yet, so it was just in Billy's home. She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Lets get you ready then Renesmee!" She grabbed my hand and led me to sit at the table full of makeup and hair accessories. Alice had a huge smile on her face. "I do love a wedding!" She almost sang. I leant back and closed my eyes. I knew this would be simpler if she could just attack me. My throat hummed, remembering the fact that I'd not had any blood in awhile. That would be amended soon enough though. I needed to get married and start my new life first. "Bella come here please and start painting her fingernails. Edward you can go and sort Carlisle and Esme out if you like. Be back in an hour though please…" Alice continued with her instructions but I was too preoccupied to concentrate. I'd never really understood why Alice was the party girl of my whole family, but she was; and she was very good at it. I sat there as still as physically possible whilst my face, hair and nails were all beautified.

About an hour later, when I'd been finally allowed to open my eyes, the nerves set in. This was mainly because my father came home and was silent. All he did was stare at my mother and take commands from Alice. Didn't he approve of my wedding? Didn't he approve of Jacob? Or just me? Did he think I was wasting my life, marrying so young? He was about to say something when Alice dragged me back into Jacob's bedroom and began putting my dress on. She zipped it up at the back and then grabbed my hand again. "Everyone close your eyes!" She said, knowing full well they could hear her as plainly as I could, stood next to her. She slowly led me through to the room once again. Commanding everyone to open there eyes, she disappeared, only to return with a full length mirror. Rosalie gasped at the sight of me, that was always a compliment. My mother jumped up and down and ran over to gently hug me. My father just smiled. I was getting worried now. "Renesmee you look beautiful, my angel. I'm just slightly overwhelmed with the fact that you are no longer my little girl, but today you become a woman. You've made me so proud, Renesmee and I really don't know how to tell you all these things," He spoke so beautifully about me. I loved my father so much. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. I heard Alice complaining about creasing my dress, but one hug wouldn't crease it. He kissed my forehead and then released me to go put my heels on. Once I had my shoes on Alice stood me in front of the mirror. "Edward told me off at your parent's wedding for not getting Bella to a mirror. So I'm making sure you see yourself this time!" She stuck her tongue out at my father and told me to look at myself. The strapless dress fit me perfectly. The pink stones matched my nails. My hair was left curled but pinned to one side. The copper in my hair was highlighted with the colour of my makeup. I'd never seen myself look so elegant before. I was in awe at how much Alice had managed to do, in such a small space of time. Everyone watched me eagerly to see my response. But I couldn't talk. I heard my father reassure Alice that I was very pleased to see myself looking like this. I wasn't a vein. I never had been. But seeing myself like this made me extremely confident. It was a similar feeling to when I first read a Chaucer book unaided, or when I had first realised that Einstein was in fact a vampire. I swirled around to Alice and lithely kissed her cheek. "That's sorted then!" She chimed, "Bella, Rosalie you can go now. I shall join you once I check Edward knows where everything is." Rosalie hugged me gently and walked to the door, waiting for my mother. If it was possible for her to cry, she probably would have. Her bottom lip trembled and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Marrying your father, and having you, are my best moments in life. Enjoy this Renesmee. I'll see you soon!" She smiled and then kissed my father passionately, before joining Rosalie and leaving. Alice handed me a bouquet of flowers. Most of them were either pink or white, to match my dress and shoes. Turning to my father, she handed him a small bag and said, "For the love of God, Edward, don't lose these. Remember at quarter past eight, start walking. You'll get there for ten minutes to. Don't move until you hear Rosalie," she turned to me and smiled, "Right, that's everything. Have fun tonight Ness!" With those her parting words she skipped merrily out of the door, leaving me and my father alone, in the ancient Quileute's house.


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding

**Hi Guys! ****Just wanted to say thank you to everyone **

**who has reviewed or followed this story. It really does mean a lot. **

**Hopefully, a new chapter everyday will be coming your way :D  
Thank you, Jess xxx**

**

* * *

**

I paced up and down Billy's kitchen. There was no need for me to speak around my father. He would know the questions I'd want answering. This was so useful to me at times, especially when I was so nervous I didn't know if I could speak. He walked over to me and steered me to the sofa. He sat me down gently and stared into my eyes. "Nessie, calm down. This stress isn't good for you. What's to worry about, sweetheart? You love Jacob, don't you?" I was so happy that my father was there for me, when many other father's had abandoned their children. With all my heart, Dad. I truly do. He smiled and stroked my face. "Well then, there's nothing to worry about. You're so your mother's daughter, you know Renesmee. Before our wedding, I could hear her begging Grandpa Charlie not to let her fall. She was a hurricane of worry, but when she saw me there, waiting for her, everything changed. Her face lit up and she gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face. We are destined to be together, just like you and Jacob are! Nessie, tonight is going to be one of the best nights of your life. Enjoy it!" He kissed my forehead and gently lifted my hand. I love you, Dad. He smiled and helped me stand. "I love you too, my angel. Are you ready, its time?" I nodded, not trusting my voice still. I wound my arm around his and we began to walk out of Billy's home.

My father locked the door behind us, smiling reassuringly all the time. I didn't know whether we needed a car, or we intended to run to wherever we were going. I didn't think we'd be running, Alice would have killed us if my dress was even slightly snagged. There was no car insight. I glanced quickly over at my father who winked at me. I guess I was getting no answers just yet. We walked down through the centre of La Push. I knew where we were going now. I'd walked this way with Jacob many times before. The conversation we'd had earlier in the day rang through my head. "What I've been thinking is, why don't we get married at night on the beach. On a full moon. I know its silly but I find it funny that real wolves only come out to play on a full moon. And also the thought of vampires in a church creeps me out a little!" We were headed to First Beach. My father nodded and tucked my arm around his tighter. We weren't far from the beach now. The small houses were beginning to disappear. I glanced up at the moon. It was a full moon. Jacob had prepared this perfectly for me. Two weeks my father said he'd been planning to propose, did that mean he'd been planning my wedding for two weeks too? After all, not many people get engaged and married on the same day. "He thought it was a good idea. I must admit, he was actually quite sentimental on his reasoning, which is a first for Jacob. He thought because you grew so fast, it was like you weren't prolonging your time together, so why prolong your life together as a man and wife? I never thought I'd get to the stage where I really liked Jacob and his pack of mutts!" He laughed to himself, probably remembering another time. I'd not been concentrating too much on where we were. When I took notice, finally, I was overwhelmed. We were on the edge of the beach.

My eyes widened as I took in the scene in front of us. The aisle was lined with fairy lights and candles. The lights wound around the chairs on both the left and right of the aisle. Entwined in the lights were white tulips, that matched the ones in my father's button whole. On the left were my vampire family, Grandpa Charlie and the Denali's. On the right were Jacob's wolves, Billy and Sue. Sue was clearly longing to sit with Grandpa Charlie. At the end of the aisle was my Jacob. He was wearing a tailored tuxedo that made his biceps bulge as big as Emmet's. Stood with Jacob was both Quil and Embry. He couldn't choose a best man from his two best friends. My mother stood across from him smiling at us. She was my maid of honour then. I was so happy about that. I was shocked to see who was in between my mother and Jacob. For some strange reason I'd never thought about who would marry us. But once I'd seen this perfect picture, everything just felt right, like it was meant to be. It was Grandpa Carlisle. The patriarch of our family. I owed Alice a huge thank you. Seeing my decision she looked over at me and smiled. A small wooden organ was in front of my vampire family. Sat behind it was Rosalie. She nodded towards us and began playing the traditional wedding march. "Here we go, sweetheart!" He tapped my hand and we began to slowly step closer and closer to my future life.

The aisle felt to be too long. It stretched on and on. Jacob looked up at me in awe. His face was humble for once, another expression I'd never seen from Jacob. His eyes kept contact with mine, willing me towards him. Finally, we made it to the front. My father took my hand and kissed it. He placed it gently in Jacob's, symbolically. "Love you Ness," He whispered. He walked to stand slightly behind my mother and took her hand. Jacob smiled and we turned to face Grandpa Carlisle. "Jacob, Renesmee, friends and family. We're gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jacob and my Granddaughter Renesmee." He continued with the traditional lines giving me appraising glances every now and then. When it came to the "I Do" part, Jacob squeezed my hand and grinned. Once we were married he swept me into his arms and kissed me. Hand-in-hand we progressed back up the aisle, whilst being surrounded by rice and confetti, finally as a married couple. "I love you!" Jacob whispered. "Good job!" I retorted with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5 Party

I was unsure whether to expect a wedding reception or not. Either way the important part was over. I didn't know where to go, once we'd walked back up the aisle. Thankfully, Jacob had prepared everything flawlessly. I knew Alice was behind this too. Jacob, with his hand in mine, led me further up the beach for a walk. He wouldn't let me look behind us. I trusted him implicitly. "How do you feel, Mrs Black? How weird's that?" He snorted. I laughed along with him. It did sound strange. I'd been so used to Renesmee Cullen, and now I was going to have to adjust to Renesmee Black. It did have a certain ring to it. "I like it. It is weird though. Guess we'll have to get used it. We have a _lot_ of time. Speaking of which, are you going to spend this time walking, or kissing me?" He turned around and kissed me softly on the lips. At first I wondered what was wrong with him. Jake never kissed me softly. But then he pulled away and whispered, "I'm saving it up for tonight, Ness…" My heart fluttered crazily. He put his hand on my lower back and led me further up the beach. We'd walked for about 20 minutes, when Jacob's phone buzzed. I heard Alice say, "Jacob, you can bring her back now" and then realise that I could hear her, "I can't wait to hug you Nessie!" Jacob put his phone back in his pocket and we turned around.

We got closer to where we had been married, but it looked completely different. There was no aisle, and no chairs. I wondered what had taken so long, Alice usually had things finished within a minute. But as we got closer, everything became apparent. A decking had been laid to create room for a dance floor and seating area. It was the size of your average house. I began to notice faces that weren't at the ceremony, or at least that I thought weren't at the ceremony. Jasper and Alice twirled effortlessly on the dance floor, encouraging the others to dance no doubt. Emily and Sam were sat at one of the tables. Emily's stomach seemed larger than last time I'd seen her, at that was only a week ago. She was pregnant with Sam's twins. Their 4 year old daughter Sara must have been home with Mrs Uley, it was quite late for a youngster. Leah, Seth and Sue were sat on the table text to Sam and Emily, it appeared that Leah and Seth were bickering over taking a trip somewhere. Emmet and Rosalie were laughing intimately in the furthest corner from us. The rest of my vampire family, and Grandpa Charlie were stood next to a long table with food on. That would keep the wolves entertained. Jared and Kim were already making there way over to the buffet table. Quil, Embry and Billy were no where to be seen. We approached the steps to take us up onto the decked area. As Jacob placed one foot down, Alice noticed and whirled to grad a microphone. She stood with Jasper in the middle of the floor still, and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time I would like to present Mr and Mrs Jacob Black!" I faintly blushed and proceeded to walk up the steps with Jacob. He led me to the middle and took the microphone off Alice, thanking her. "I'd just like to say, thank you all for coming tonight and making this night special for my soul mate - Hey Jared! The food isn't declared open yet, paws off! I didn't do this at your wedding! - I hope you all enjoy your evening and try not to irritate each other!" Everyone laughed and continued doing what they were previously. Person, after person came and congratulated us. Nahul was one of the last in line. I'd not noticed him here before. Since I'd first met him, almost seven years ago, we'd kept quite regular contact. He made me feel more ordinary. He bounded over towards me and Jake. His suit looked too small for him but didn't make him look less formal. "Its good to see you Renesmee! Its been far too long!" He hugged me, and then proceeded to shake Jacob's hand. "Congratulations my friend. You look after Little Nessie, she's a keeper!" Jacob reassured him and they both laughed, not quite at my expense.

Once the whole "meet-and-greets" were over Alice forced us to sit down at different tables. On ours were my mother and father, me and Jacob, and three empty seats. Billy, Quil and Embry arrived in time with a small rectangular box and took their seats at our table. Alice hugged Billy and grabbed the box from the table. "This isn't much of a surprise I don't think." Jacob whispered to me. He squeezed my knee under the table. My mother squeezed my left hand. It was the first time I'd really felt the silver wedding band and engagement ring together properly. It felt nice. Whole. "As most of you know, Renesmee is the daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen. She's extremely unique. For Edward and Bella's marriage gift, Carlisle and Esme bought the love birds a home of their home. Continuing the tradition, Edward and Bella have bought a home for Jacob and Renesmee. Its furnished, the pack have decorated it as well, under Esme's constant watch. I hope you two like it!" She handed me the box. Inside was a little brass key. I was breath-taken. I honestly couldn't believe how thoughtful everyone was. I should thank everyone once I was sure my voice was unshaken. "WAIT!" Alice cried stopping my thought there and then. "There's more!" Unbelievable. What more could I be possibly given? I had a loving husband, an amazing family, a brilliant pack of friends. What else, other than a child, could they think to give me? "Charlie has a gift for you!" Everyone turned to the back to stare at my grandfather. He was sat contently with Sue. "Naw, Alice, you promised me you wouldn't do this!" She shrugged at his words. My mother suppressed a chuckle and squeezed my hand even harder. "This isn't anything spectacular, Nessie. I just thought it was fitting." He stood up and walked over to me. A larger flat box in his arms. "You don't have to look at it now if you don't want to, I won't be offended!" I reached out for it and took it in my arms. I pulled the wrapping off of it and peered inside. In ornate silver writing were the words, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Memory book". I opened it to find pages and pages of photographs. The first one was filled with pages of my mother, as a human baby, a human child, a human teen and then a vampire, wife and mother. The second were pictures of my father. There weren't as many, and obviously none from when he was human. The rest documented my growth and rapid aging. The last 5 pages were left blank. "Future's what you make it sweetie!" He kissed my forehead, clearly uneasy with the sentimental moment and walked back to his seat. I almost cried there and then. Out of all the people in my life, Grandpa Charlie was the one I'd least expect to produce such a beautiful momentum. I held the tears in and held Jacob's hand for support. I sat the book down on the table and mouthed "Thank you so much Grandpa!" towards my grandfather.

The buffet was opened shortly afterwards, the wolves ate everything apart from one small plate I had (I'd much rather have had a lion, but that's not polite in the company of my human grandfather, father-in-law or step-grandmother). Everyone began to dance and twirl to the music that played throughout the night. I was beginning to get sleepy when I was forced back up to Billy's house to get changed. I went with my mother, who all the way apologised about all the attention I was receiving, and all the fuss Alice was making. She helped me get my dress off and fluff my hair out. With hair as curly as mine was, that didn't take much doing. She unzipped a large dress bag and handed me a pink knee length dress. It was the same colour as my nails. Alice's coordination was flawless. She grabbed my hand and we ran back down to the beach. I began to wonder how they'd got permission to do this. Some part of my mind reminded me that my vampires were filthy rich with a psychic to know when the police were coming. Once at the beach, Jacob was already in jeans and a white cotton v-neck shirt. I grabbed his hand as soon as I was near enough. Alice handed me my bouquet and demanded that I threw it. I aimed for Leah, the woman deserved some happiness in her life. Once that was over with, I was hurried to the edge of the beach were Jasper acted as a chauffer. I climbed in next to Jacob, waving goodbye to my friends and family. The last face I focused on was my mother's. She seemed proud of me. She was looking up at my father in the most loving, adoring way, it seemed hard to believe they'd been married for 8 years. I secretly hoped that Jacob and I would be just like them in a way. Utterly perfect for each other, every way possible.


	6. Chapter 6 Journey

Jasper turned on the radio. He was either really curious in the human world's events, or he was trying to give us some privacy. I watched as Jacob rechecked various pieces of paper over and over again. "Jasper? Where are we going?" I was still utterly bewildered by how quickly my day had gone, and with how much happened. Yesterday I was just the girlfriend of local wolf Jacob Black, the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, the local vamps. And now what was I? How much had changed by just saying a few little words? For one thing I didn't actually know where I lived. I'd not seen the home my parents had bought for me and my new husband. Another thing that puzzled me was why Jasper was driving in the opposite direction of town. "To the airport. You're going on your honeymoon for a week. I suggested longer, but everyone reckoned you'd want to see your home sooner," He smiled at me in the rear-view mirror. I raised one eyebrow and turned to Jacob, who was still riffling through a bag of paper. He found two passports and relaxed slightly. "Where we going on our honeymoon then, Jake?" I slid into the side of arm and waited for him to wrap his arm around me. When he did, he sighed in defeat. "I wanted to keep that a secret too. But I don't think I can. I'm taking you to the Amazon. It will be nice and hot there and Nahul has been building a house for us to stay in. He's going to live in it once we come home. Jasper's charted a plane and he'll be flying us there, and bringing us home… We still need passports and papers and things to get through customs and stuff. Bells sorted that out, a friend of hers, Mr Jenks, got us the papers!" I seemed to remember that name, but I wasn't entirely sure why. I hugged him tighter and kissed his neck, all the while remembering my emotionally sensitive Uncle was in the car with us. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. I slid up into a normal sitting position right away. Trying only to concentrate on where we were heading.

We made it to the airport not long after. Jasper waved his credit card to get us places speedier. Once we were through the keen eyes of the security staff, Jacob relaxed slightly. "Calm down, Jake!" I kept whispering. Each time Jasper would send a wave of relaxation over us. "Sure, sure!" Jacob replied tiredly. We finally made it to the plane. It was smaller than a commercial plane, but that meant more private. Jasper set everything up and then told us to get on board. The interior looked like a room instead of a plane. There was a bar in the corner, a wide screen TV that would have Emmet drooling, and arm chairs for seats. The walls were a mahogany colour, which was highlighted by the cream curtains hanging over the windows. I took a seat in one of the arm chairs and strapped myself in securely. Jacob tossed the bag of papers into another one of the seats and sat beside me. He strapped himself in also, and then grabbed my hand. Jasper told us over the telecom that we were taking off soon. I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder and prepared myself for a long and tiring journey, hoping that we could both fall to sleep and just wake up in the middle of the Amazon. Once we were in the air, I felt my eyelids closing. I did nothing to keep them open. Sleep on a night like tonight was very tempting.

I awoke disoriented. Jacob wasn't sat with me. There were no clocks in the planes interior to tell me how long I'd slept. I lifted the blind and admired the slight luminescent glow that the sun created on my skin. I sighed. Unfastening my belt, I stretched, my fingers becoming entwined and warm hands. Jacob stood over me. He lent down and kissed my lips. "Good afternoon sleepy. I thought _I_ snored loudly!" He joked. I pulled his arms around me, forcing myself into a big heated cage. He kissed me again and then began to turn. "Don't go!" I almost yelled. I enjoyed Jacob's company more than he knew. "I'm not going anywhere, I was just going to get you some breakfast, or lunch, with the time of day. Sorry we don't have any gazelles. We do have some sausages though, that should make you less hungry at least," I winced at the reminder of my thirst, but smiled gratefully anyway. I was still unsure of the time, or how long we'd been flying for that matter. I released Jacob's hands and pulled my legs to my chin. I stared out the window again, admiring the view. We must be getting closer to the Amazon. I could see that the tree mass was increasing, getting thicker, and the hint of a river began to form. Jacob returned with a large sausage sandwich. He handed it me and then returned to get his own. We both ate so quickly. "Where are we now? Have we been in the air long?" I asked between bites. Jacob swallowed and sipped a glass of juice. "Well, we both fell asleep right after take off. I was asleep for 4 hours and then I went to talk to Jasper. You woke up around 5 hours after me, so I reckon we'll be landing soon. Is that right Jasper?" He called a little louder. "Yes that's right, we're coming into land now. Alice called me and said that its gonna rain tonight, quite heavy too, so you're best off staying inside," He said just loud enough for us to hear. I chuckled and took a sip of my juice too. "I was under the impression that we'd be staying inside all night tonight anyway!" I whispered with a slight blush. Jacob laughed loudly too and winked at me.

The pressure increased in the plane as we began to descend more rapidly. Jacob put his hand over his ears and closed his eyes. I'd heard about this, but never experienced it. My ears must be more vampiric than human. I watched out of the window again. The only thing visible were trees. It did look like it was going to rain. The mist covered most of the trunks of the trees, making most of them invisible. It was very pretty. We finally landed in a small clearing. Jacob opened his eyes and removed his hands. He unfastened his belt and then unfastened mine. Pulling me up gently, he caught me in a kiss. "Happy honeymoon wifey!" He exclaimed with his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. In a quick motion he knocked my legs from under me and scooped me into his arms. "Hey, c'mon Jake! Put me down!" I complained. He just laughed and began to walk out of the plane.

Once we were outside Jasper ran around to meet us. Jake held me with only one arm and grabbed one of five suitcases in his other hand. Jasper held the other four. We walked for about five minutes through the trees when a large wooden house became noticeable. Jasper ran ahead of us and opened the door. He placed our suitcases further inside. Jacob kissed me and stepped through the threshold, finally setting me on my feet. "Right then," Jasper began "I'll meet you guys here in a week. Oh, and try the Jaguars and Leopards, Nessie, they're brilliant. Have, erm…fun" With that Jasper was gone in a flash. The house was a lot bigger than it looked. We were stood in the kitchen, which matched the exterior perfectly. Everything looked like it was made of wood, except from the refrigerator and the stove. I walked through to the living area. Esme clearly had some design influence here. It was all a creamy, white colour with expensive looking furniture. The floor was uncarpeted and varnished, continuing the Amazon theme. "I thought Nahul lived here?" This taste was far too expensive to be Nahul's. Jacob laughed and spun me around in his big, burly arms. "He will do once we return home. Esme designed it with us in mind, and then Nahul will live here and probably redecorate. Waste not, want not," He shrugged. I stretched up on my toes and placed my lips on his effortlessly. I ran my fingers into his thick, black hair. His hand slid down to the bottom of my back, pulling me closer to him. I pressed one of my hands on his chest and pushed him back through the open door. He figured where I was headed and led the way into the huge bedroom. I pushed him down onto the brown bed, which matched his russet skin perfectly. I began to kiss him again, but he stopped. "I love you more than anything, Renesmee." He breathed, and then pulled me down with him.


	7. Chapter 7 Honeymoon

Jacob's chest was so warm. I always wondered what my skin felt like to him. I drew patterns on his russet skin with my fingernail. I was pretty sure that he was still awake. He was breathing in and out evenly, and as of yet, there was no snoring. I peeked up at him through the gap of my fringe. He was looking at me. I'd never seen his eyes like this before, they were huge and almost glittering. He looked happy. I smiled nervously back at him and then nuzzled back onto his chest. His lips touched my hair and his arms wrapped around me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was expecting to feel relieved and satisfied after finally making love to Jacob, but I didn't expect to feel more than that. I felt whole. It was like every little piece of my life had come together in an amazing way, and the life I faced before me was greater than anything else I'd ever experienced. I would still have my family, my soul mate and one day possibly children. This was my sunrise. This was the beginning of the rest of eternity. The fact that both myself and my soul mate were immortal, was the best gift life could ever have given me. Jacob slid us up into a sitting position and adjusted me so that I was comfortable. "How do you feel?" I whispered, breaking the silence. His lips touched my hair again. "Like your dad's gonna kill me!" He laughed. I scowled and got out of the bed. Finding my clothes along the way. I began putting my dress, that was thrown over the dressing table, back on. "Aw don't be like that, Nessie! Come back to bed!" He moaned. I ignored him and tried to find my shoes. "I was only joking. I'm sorry. I feel amazing! Thank you. How do you feel?" I stared deep into his eyes. He jutted his lip out like a kid in trouble. I sighed in defeat kicking the one shoe I'd manage to find off of my foot. I pulled my dress back off and slid between the sheets, and back into his arms. "I am sorry," he replied finding my lips. I kissed him back and answered his question. "I feel kinda whole. Like something was missing before. You know?" He nodded and held me tighter. "I feel the same. Why did you climb out of bed before?" I didn't really want to answer this question. It felt insignificant now that he'd answered. He nudged me to continue. "Well… when you answered with a joke, I thought that… I thought I'd done something wrong, or that you didn't… enjoy yourself." I felt a hint of blush run into my cheeks. I buried my face with my hair. I expected him to laugh. But he did the opposite. He flipped me around as quickly as he could, so he was on top of me. He moved my hair away from my face and looked into my eyes. "Naw, Nessie. You did absolutely nothing wrong. And I _really _enjoyed myself!" His eager kiss met my lips. I pulled his head closer to mine and wrapped my legs around his waist. That was effectively the end of that conversation, to say the least.

I woke up during the middle of the night. Jacob was snoring loudly, so I fidgeted my way out of his arms. I walked through to the kitchen and opened a suitcase labelled "Nessie". I had three of the suitcases to myself, Jacob had two. I pulled out a nightdress and put it on. I stretched up high and then yawned. I pulled the fridge open and grabbed a carton of eggs. Eggs had always been my favourite human food, as long as I could remember. I cooked them sunny side up, as always. Once I'd eaten them I washed my dish and wandered around the house. It was all one floor. There was a kitchen, a living room, mine and Jacob's bedroom, a games room, two bathrooms and a home theatre room. I stayed in the home theatre room. I turned the TV on and flicked through the channels to find something worth watching. There wasn't anything that peaked at my curiosity, so I searched for a film. I finally found one of my all time favourites, Gone With The Wind. I put it on and began to watch the selfishness of Scarlett O'Hara play out before me. I must have fallen back to sleep somewhere in the four hours, because I woke up as the end credits rolled. I was warmer than I was when I'd fallen to sleep. As I became more aware I realised that I was back in Jacob's arms, and it was lighter out. "Did I wake you?" He croaked. I twisted a little so I could so his face. "I don't think so, I think I was just ready to wake up." He nodded and grabbed the TV remote to turn it off. I kissed the hollow of his neck and then rested my head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do today?" He asked. I thought about it. I really wasn't tired anymore, or hungry. I was quite thirsty though. The flames in my throat licked upwards, as if to accentuate my desire for a leopard, or a jaguar. "Can we hunt?" I suggested, stroking the my neck absentmindedly. A smiled played around his lips. He clearly wanted to try something new as well. I liked how Jacob seemed to enjoy hunting with me. "Yeah, 'course. The one who gets the biggest wins!" In a flash I was on my feet. I loved a challenge. I ran back to the suitcase, that was still unpacked, and grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans. Jacob pulled on his denim cut-offs. He grabbed my hand and we sprinted out of the house. Once we were in the dense trees, he began to shake. In a quick burst he was transformed into his lovely red-brown wolf. I stroked his face and we began to run again.

A foreign scent invaded my nostrils. It was definitely a carnivore. I heard the blood begin to pulse underneath the thin membrane of the animals skin. My throat was on fire. Jacob disappeared out of my peripheral vision, clearly not after the same animal as I was. I heard the animal's feet pad heavily across the floor. It was a big one. I got closer and closer, stalking my prey. Finally, I saw the big cat standing in front of me. It was black all over. Jaguar then. I crouched down and sprang at it from behind. My feet landed agilely next to the cat's. My teeth sank into the cat's throat draining its life giving blood. Soothing my fire, I let the body fall to the ground. I wiped my face and listened for Jacob. He was wrestling with his prey, probably having more fun with it. I hid the jaguar's body and sprinted to where he was. I came through the trees and spotted Jacob. In his paws was a leopard. He saw me and sank his teeth into its jugular silencing the animal forever. He began to eat it, his wolfy face looked smug. I almost chuckled at the fact that he thought he'd won. He finished his meal and wiped his muzzle on the grass. "I still win!" I smirked. Lifting my hand to his face, I showed him the size of my prey. He huffed and started pacing towards the house. Sore loser. I picked the leopard up by one of its legs, and threw it into the undergrowth. I ran and caught up with Jacob.

Once we were home, Jacob went and showered. I unpacked all our clothes and decided to call home. I rang my mother's phone first. "Renesmee?" She answered. I heard movement in the background. Probably my father materialising next to her. "Hi Mom! We're having a lovely time. Tell Uncle Jazz the Jaguars are amazing! Jake had a leopard. Anything new back home?" I heard Jacob switch the shower off.

"Not really, just the usual stuff. We've just been cleaning up after the wedding. We decided to decorate the cottage's downstairs a little differently. But that's not interesting. Your Dad says that he's bought Jacob a new car, but don't tell him. Anyways, we have to go Ness, Charlie's coming up. Have a nice time. Love you lots, Sweetheart!" I told her that I loved her and then went to find Jacob. He was still getting dry in the bathroom. I walked in and turned the water on. As I was taking off my dress I heard Jacob stop drying his hair. "You are going to join me, right?" I stepped into the shower grabbing his hand and pulling him in. I kissed him as the water rained down on us. His hands worked their way into my hair and down my face as I kissed him. I pulled him closer towards me, my back against the shower wall. He kissed his way from behind my ear to my stomach and then back up again. I'd definitely found my new hobby.

The rest of the week continued in the same exciting way. The weather was hotter than anything I'd ever experience before, except from maybe Jacob. At night we 'frolicked' and slept, in the day time we hunted, swam and 'frolicked'. By the end of the week, I was almost sad to leave my paradise, but I was also very excited to see what my new home was like. I repacked as Jacob called Billy and Sam to check up on things. Once he'd established everything was fine he came to help me. We packed all five suitcases in fifteen minutes. Being super fast compared to a human was extremely handy. We placed the suitcases by the door, ready for when Jasper came. I double checked everywhere and returned to stand by the door and Jacob. I lent up and kissed him. "Thank you, for a brilliant week, hubby." I smiled. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You're very welcome, Mrs Black. Are you excited to see the house?" I'd never seen Jacob so free and happy before. "Yeah, I keep trying to imagine what its like but I can't. I know it will be perfect whatever its like. I forgot to tell you, my Dad's bought you a present. I'm not going to tell you what it is. You can be as curious as I am about the house now!" I smiled wickedly. Jasper lightly knocked on the door and walked in. We all grabbed a suitcase or two and made our way back to the plane, and back to Forks.


	8. Chapter 8 Home

The journey home was long and frustrating. When we finally pulled up to the big white house I was so undoubtedly relieved. I grabbed Jacob's hand and almost dragged him inside. Alice had told them all we were near. All my vampire family, Grandpa Charlie, Billy and Sue were waiting for us. I guess the wolves didn't need to know how it went, Jacob transformed that much whilst we were away they probably knew everything anyway. I shuddered at the thought of how much exactly they did know. The first arms I ran into were my mother and father's, then Esme's. One by one my family all welcomed us home. The last person I hugged was Billy. He had a huge smile on his rustic face. He'd waited so long for his youngest child and only son to find his soul mate. "Welcome home daughter-in-law!" He joked. I laughed along, all the while the curiosity was killing me. I wondered what car my father had bought Jacob. No doubt it would be faster than his Aston Martin which Jacob adored. I sometimes wondered whether he loved that car more than me. My dad suppressed a chuckle at my thoughts and then put his arm around Jacob's shoulders. "Jacob, my son, I have a present for you. I'll lead the way!" No fair! I'd been waiting longer for my present. Everyone assembled outside of the infamous Cullen garage. Pressing the button on the keys, my father pulled Jacob towards a beauty. I knew this car very well. My father had raved over it with Jacob for months. He'd considered buying himself one many times. It was a Lamborghini Murciélago. The body was a sleek and sophisticated white. The glass was tinted so we could ride in it too. It screamed elegance. I looked over at Jacob's salivating face. He never looked at me like that. I rolled my eyes and waited for his mouth to close. "Edward… you… erm… you bought me… WOW!" was all he managed to say. Everyone laughed. After another five minutes of watching my husband practically make love to the car I couldn't handle my suspense. "Can someone show me where I live now, please?" I almost screamed. My mother chuckled and grabbed my hand. We ran, slowly for my mother, in the opposite direction to the cottage. I heard everyone approaching us, including Jacob. Suddenly, my mother stopped running. In front of us was a tall, three story house. It was made out of a dark stone and had Ivy creeping up the side of it. The windows were white. My mother handed me the key. I waited for Jacob to catch up. I expected him to catch his breath in surprise, as I had. But he didn't. Either he was still drooling over the car, or he'd seen this before. I was going with the latter.

I took the key from my mother's alabaster hand and stared into her golden eyes. She smiled encouragingly back. My hands shaking, I put the key into the lock and turned it. As I opened the door a scent similar to the ocean hit me. I took a step forward, but before I could enter the house Jacob knocked me off of my feet again and carried me through the threshold in his arms. "Its good luck," he shrugged. Once we were through he let me look around, and set me down on my feet. The walls were all a variation of brown and warm, just like my Jacob. The floors were wooden and smelt like the forest. The living room accompanied its own huge Plasma TV. We walked up the first flight of stairs. The theme began to become lighter shade of brown going into cream now. I opened one door. It was undecorated and unfurnished. I looked at my mother puzzled. "If you ever have children they can sleep here. If not, Jacob has a guaranteed games room." She explained. I was awfully touched at that idea. I opened another door. It was a blue and white bathroom. It reminded me of the sea. The other room on this floor looked like a library. It had all my mother's favourite books, and my father's favourite music collection with one huge sofa against the left wall. We proceeded up the second flight of stairs quicker than the others. There was only one room on this landing. I opened the big oak door. Sat in the middle of the white bedroom was a four poster bed. Layers of white chiffon flowed beside it with garlands of tulips interlaced. It was beautiful. When I turned around to thank everyone, the only one remaining was Jacob. He closed the oak door behind him. He smiled as he approached me, slower than ever. I took a step towards him. His lips met mine urgently. My hands, as always, gripped tightly into his hair. Forcing him to be closer to me. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and threw it off his muscular chest. He did the same with mine. Falling down onto the huge bed, we forgot everything other than ourselves.

We made our way into the kitchen afterwards. We were both famished. I made a chicken risotto. We ate slowly whilst talking and discussing things that we should check up on. Jake felt the need to see how Emily was going, she was nearing her due date. I agreed to go with him, I loved spending time with Emily and Sam, little Sara was also a treat to visit. We changed our clothes and drove in Jacob's 'second wife' to Sam's home. Emily waddled out to meet us. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Welcome home!" She exclaimed. Jacob walked towards her and kissed her cheek too. "You're big Emily! How long 'til the little wolves come?" She thought about it and then smiled. "A week today. Sara's so excited. I'm absolutely adamant their both boys. They kick each other a lot. Just like you and Quil!" She teased. Emily invited us in and we went and sat in her living room. She lowered herself down slowly and then called for Sam. He came in with Sara in his arms. She was just as beautiful as Emily was, without the scarring on her face. Her dark hair was in a bun at the back of her head. Once Sam placed her on the floor she ran straight to Jacob. "Uncle Jake!" He held his arms out for her and give her a big hug. She bounced over to me afterwards and sat on my knee for awhile. Sam told Jacob that there had been no problems on patrol recently, they'd only encountered one bloodsucker, who'd been taken care of quickly. I always winced whenever someone said that. I found it hard to think of some vampires being killed, not only because of my family, but because whenever Sam described the bad ones it reminded me of the Volturi. Sam went on to inform Jacob that he was giving up his wolf to grow old with Emily. This shocked me. Jacob just looked at me in a meaningful way and nodded. He was thinking about what he'd do if I was human none the less. "That makes you the only alpha now Jacob. I haven't phased in 6 weeks, so I don't think I will phase again. Some of my hair as begin to turn slightly grey as well," Most men would say this disgusted, but not Sam. He was happy that he'd be able to live a normal life with his wife and children. I didn't blame him one little bit. It was almost Sara's bedtime, so we decided to leave them in peace. We climbed into the Lamborghini and drove to the main Cullen house.

Emmet, Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle had all gone hunting. Alice and Nanny Esme were chatting on the sofa. Rosalie was doing her hair in the long mirror. And my mother and father were sat by the piano. Jacob went straight to my father and did something I'd never seen. He hugged him. "Thank you! That car is incredible! I owe you one!" Both my mother and I shuck our heads and rolled our eyes. I slumped down in the chair next to the piano that wasn't occupied. "You look tired," My mother said, tracing the circles under my eyes. "I am," I said yawing, accentuating what I was saying. "A lot's happened in a small space of time. I'm used to just watching sitcoms and reading all day" I chuckled. "I figured you'd be very busy." She said eyeing Jacob. I felt the tell-tale blush change my colour slightly. Her eyes met mine, I looked away immediately. She chuckled and sighed. "This is really off subject, but I just wanted to say how nice it is to see you both happy. It was a little weird when you first got together, because of mine and Jacob's history, and how whole-heartedly you accepted that. But now, its like my best friend can finally be happy. And its my daughter who's made him happy. Its funny how the world works really." She smiled. I didn't care what Jacob did before we were together, or before I was born. It didn't matter. I could see my mother's point of view though, the world was a funny place. You only had to look at our family to know that fate and destiny existed, as well as myth and legend.

We drove the car home about an hour later. I was ready for sleep, and Jacob seemed to be too. We parked the car in our small garage and held hands as we walked into the house. I ran upstairs and got ready for bed. By the time I was in my night clothes, Jacob was already asleep. I slid into bed next to him and closed my eyes. I laid my hand across Jacob's back and proceeded into a dream filled sleep. I woke up with Jacob staring at me. His eyes were huge. "What?" Had I kicked him or something? "How did you not wake up through that?" My eyebrows knitted together. "Your dream! You fell asleep with your hand touching me, so when I woke up I could see your dream. Don't you remember?" I tried to think about my dreams. The only ones I could remember were no different then usual, all butterflies and pink. I shuck my head confused. He sighed, it sounded like something that he didn't want to relive. He swallowed. "You were talking to the Volturi. Trying to reason with them. You were in Italy with Bella and Edward. Everything was awful, and then…" I urged him to continue "And then Jane walked in, so I woke you up!" He mutted something under his breath about Jane and then stroked my face. I never had nightmares. "I was thinking about them earlier when Sam told you about the vampire." I yawned. He nodded thoughtfully, still stroking my face. "What time is it?" I tried to find a clock but was unsuccessful. "Just after ten am, you were exhausted last night. I think I'm wearing you down too much!" He giggled. I slid up and kissed his lips. "That is a possibility!" He laughed a long with me and we got ready for the rest of our day.


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise

It had been two whole weeks since the wedding now. Life had started to calm down and we'd developed a new routine. Wake up, eat, see the vamps, eat, go to Billy's, eat, come home, 'frolick', eat and then finally sleep. I wasn't the one constantly eating though, that was Jacob. I still struggled to see how he could eat as much as he did. He always seemed to have something edible in his hand. I was honestly loving life at the moment. Even though we did the same things every day, it was nice to spend time together. Quite frankly we were losing track of time. We were going to have to slow down.

We went over to my parent's cottage instead of the big white house. Everyone was hunting other than them today. We walked inside and closed the door. My father rushed down the stairs to see us. He kissed me on the cheek and patted Jacob's back. My mother was no where in site. "Renesmee, don't forget its nearly your mother's birthday." My father reminded me. This shocked me a little. What date was it? "It's the 4th of September today. Your mother's birthday is in exactly a week." My face went blank. I couldn't even think. Jacob turned me a little to see my face. "Ness! What is it?" He brought me out of daydream. I tried not to think. I couldn't tell my father anything. "Where's my mother?" I looked at my father. He looked confused at the fact I was going through the alphabet in my head. "At Charlie's, why?" In a flash I was out of the door and running towards Jacob's Lamborghini. I dove in it and drove to my Grandpa's house. I pulled up outside, knowing that Jacob and my father would be here any second. I ran inside. "Mom?" I called. She was sat in the living room chatting with my grandfather. She looked at me and excused herself. She dragged me through to the kitchen. "I'm just so… lost. Did you know today was the 4th of September?" I almost cried. "That means… well that means…" I couldn't say the words. As much as I'd always wanted this, it shocked me to my very core. If I'd have known the date straight away, if I'd not been getting lost in routine, I could be celebrating now. "Renesmee?" She put her arms around me and stroked my hair. "I think I'm pregnant." I finally said. "I'm happy, but so scared. What if the Volturi want to take my baby, like they wanted to take me. What if they want to kill it!" I was almost hysterical. She shushed me and rocked me slowly. I heard Jacob and my father arrive. My mother held a hand up towards them, and walked me through the back door. We walked up the path into the forest. "Before you get this worked up we need to make sure. Have you done the math right?" She asked. I nodded. "Right then, we need to go to a pharmacists." She began to run, but I couldn't make my feet move. She swung me on her back and ran to the outskirts of the forest with me. She told me to stay where I was, and went into the town centre. I stood there motionless. I didn't know what to do. Of course I wanted a baby. I always had done. I was just utterly terrified that the Volturi would come back and take away every little bit of happiness I'd ever had. I hated them. I hated them with a passion.

She returned a couple of minutes later with a bag full of pregnancy tests. "I don't even know if these will work. But we have Carlisle if not." She smiled. She put me on her back again and ran with me to the deserted cottage. She stood me of my feet outside the bathroom and handed me the bag. I walked inside and took a test. The next three minutes were most possibly the longest of my life. I paced and paced and paced. Finally, I walked outside to meet my mother, pregnancy test in hand. I flipped it over and read out loud the word, "Pregnant." I jumped for joy. I was going to have my baby after all. But what did that mean with the Volturi? They would want my baby too. "I won't let them take your baby Renesmee, that's my grandchild in there!" She said pointing at my stomach. Joy won out. "Call Jacob please. I want to tell him the news. Tell him to meet me at home. You can tell dad when he gets here!" I kissed her cheek and ran to my house. My feet finally working. Jacob stood outside waiting. His face was a cross between worried and angry. "What the hell Renesmee!" He shouted "One minute its all laughs and the next you're ditching me for some bonding time with your mom! What's going on?" I walked over to him and kissed his lips. All anger and worry evaporated immediately. Men were so easy to confused. "We're going to have a baby, Jacob" I breathed. I kissed his shocked mouth and led him inside. He fell into the arm chair and stared at me. "Isn't it a little early to know if you're pregnant or not?" He stared at my stomach as if it should have grown within the last ten seconds. "I'm definitely pregnant, I'm 4 days late, and I've just done a pregnancy test. My body works twice as fast as an average woman's, so in reality I'm 8 days late." He continued to stare at me, and then burst out into the biggest grin ever. He grabbed me in his arms and kissed my face. "I'm going to be a dad!" He kept replying excitedly. "Yes you are. Grandpa Carlisle should be back soon. I want him to take a look at me, if that's okay?" I didn't even need to wait for an answer. He carried me to the Lamborghini and drove us to the house. Carlisle was waiting.

Once we were inside the big Cullen house, everyone smiled excitedly. Rosalie looked like she was going to turn green though. I'd never seen her look so against me. Carlisle had set up a medical environment upstairs. I laid down on the bed and held Jacob's hand. "I don't know if your pregnancy will be like your mother's was with you, Renesmee. So I don't know if this sonogram equipment will work." I nodded. He squeezed the cold jelly onto my stomach and pressed the bar to my skin and looked up to the screen. There in black and white, was the first picture of the baby I carried inside of me. "Huh!" Carlisle said. Jacob stared at the screen, his eyes refusing to move. "Your baby's twice the average size. I think because of how quickly you developed, and the normal rate at which Jacob developed this baby is going to be somewhere in the middle of that. You're 2 weeks pregnant, but its like you're 4 weeks pregnant. If that's the case you should give birth to a full sized baby in another 18 weeks. Mind boggling!" Grandpa Carlisle continued with his analogy, whilst myself and Jacob looked adoringly at the child we'd not yet met. Slowly, everyone joined us in the room. They too stared in amazement at our baby. "18 weeks?" My father asked. I nodded happily at the same time Grandpa Carlisle said, "Yes roughly. The membrane around the child is a lot thinner than what it was around Renesmee. The child won't be as strong as Renesmee was either I don't think, so the pregnancy should be fairly normal, if accelerated. It should also be immortal because both parents have 24 chromosomes. It will probably be like Renesmee but be able to phase into a wolf if its male, possibly female, once it hits adolescence." My mother came over and hugged me, kissing my cheek. My father sighed in relief. I knew he'd be terrified that my pregnancy would be like my mother's, and that he'd lose me because venom would more than likely be ineffective. It appeared not to be the case. The room went silent and everyone remained glued to the collection of cells on the screen, that would one day be mine and Jacob's child. 18 weeks. We'd be parents in 18 weeks.


	10. Chapter 10 Visits

**Hi Guys! Just wanted to say a big thank you for all your kind reviews!  
**

**Sorry I've been updating so much in the past two days. I've kinda gotten a little obsessed with this story.**

**I'd really like to hear from you all, so feel free to mail me, I promise to reply.**

**I'd also like to read some of the stories you guys have written so mail me the links please!  
Thank you very much again, suggest this story to friends! **

**Jess xxx**

**

* * *

**

Alice went crazy in the following days. She ordered in everything imaginable. She ordered three cribs, one for the main house, one for my parent's cottage and one for mine and Jacob's home. Esme through herself into designing the three bedrooms my baby would have. Every waking hour was spent with me choosing colour schemes and baby grows. I wasn't complaining though. I remembered how much love was doted on me as a child, and how much was still lavished on me today. I knew that this baby would only get more of that love, because I would love it too. Everyone knew I was expecting now, except from the Quileutes. Emily had gone into labour with her twins and everyone was waiting around for news. I didn't want to steal her thunder, so we both decided to tell everyone after her babies were delivered safely. However, we felt that Billy should know if no one else did, after all this was his grandchild too. So we decided to go tell Billy.

We jumped into Jacob's Lamborghini. It was way too conspicuous to drive around in, I felt, but Jacob couldn't part with it. We drove steadily down to La Push, rehearsing what we were going to say. Billy was well aware we were on our way, and from the way Jacob's voice sounded on the phone he would probably guess that something was going on. We decided to just come flat out with it. The drive seemed longer than normal, it made me more anxious. I hoped that Billy would be happy. In fact I was certain that he would be. As we got closer and closer to La Push, Jacob seemed to get tenser. He pulled up outside of the small red house. We got out of the car and began walking to the door. I grabbed Jacob's hand and smiled. Billy was waiting by the door. He greeted us and rolled himself in. "Your chair could do with a good clean, dad. I'll do it while I'm here." Jacob made small talk. We got into the tiny living room and sat on the couch. Billy sat across from us. "What is it, kids? Has there been another problem with the bloodsuckers?" How far off base Billy was. I'm surprised he didn't see this coming. "Nothing like that, Billy, don't worry. We just came to tell you some good news. I'm pregnant!" His face changed from worry to sheer delight. I walked over to him and hugged him. We explained everything that Carlisle had said about how fast my pregnancy was progressing. Jacob cleaned his father's chair, whilst I asked about how Emily was doing. "Well, she's been in labour for a long time now. The doctor said that she should deliver in a few more hours. Sam's been so worried. It was only a quick labour with Sara, so he thinks something must be wrong, I don't think it is. Jacob's mother was in labour for almost 2 days! It's because he has a big head, I always say!" He looked over at his son and winked. Jacob finished cleaning the wheel chair and lifted his father back into it, all the while making comments that he inherited his head size from Billy. Their heads looked normal to me.

We left Billy's and made our way to see Emily. She was at the hospital where my grandfather still worked. I knew we were going to have to move soon, he looked no where near the age he was claiming now. I suppressed a sigh. I didn't want to leave, but knew we really should. When we arrived most of Jacob's pack was there. "Has she had them?" Jacob asked. Embry smiled and told him about how adorable the two little boys were. "They can't be Sam's then!" Jacob joked. We stood in the corridor for awhile, until Sam invited us in to see his new sons. Emily looked exhausted. I wasn't looking forward to this part of my pregnancy at all. "You were right, Em. Two baby boys, just like you said. What've you called them?" I asked, taking one from Sam. The baby yawned in my arms and opened his big brown eyes. The strangest of feelings ran through me. I wanted my baby to be in my arms now too. "The one you're holding is Zach," she said handing here other son to Jacob, "And this one here is Nathan." Jacob looked at the little russet baby, Nathan, and then looked at me. His face mirroring mine. "They're lovely. So tiny!" I commented, swaying little Zach gently. We were all silently admiring the two new additions to the Quileute tribe, when I suddenly felt ill. I handed Zach to Sam, and ran out of the room. The corridor full of my friends was a blur as I ran for the rest room. "What's up with Nessie?" I heard Seth say. I opened the door to the bathroom and found a vacant stall. I began to be very ill. Urgh. Morning sickness. I heard the door swing open, but I couldn't turn my head to see who it was. I felt Jacob's warm hand twist gently around my hair and rub my back. "Jake, you can't…." I threw up again. "…come in here. It's the ladies!" He ignored me and continued to rub my back. I finally stopped and exhaustedly slumped down facing him. My mouth tasted disgusting. He got up and left the room, returning with a bottle of water. He handed it to me and I chugged it down. "Better?" He asked reaching out for me. I nodded and grabbed his extended hand. He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me alongside him. "I'm guessing everyone knows I'm pregnant then?" I glanced up at his face. He kissed my forehead and grimaced a little. "They all kinda guessed. I didn't have time to tell them the mechanics of it, I wanted to see if you were okay." We turned the corner to see everyone looking at me, wide eyed. I shyly smiled and ducked my head a little, letting my copper hair cover my eyes. "You okay Nessie? Congrats by the way, guys!" Embry said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and rubbing my free shoulder. "Thanks, Embry. I'm okay. First time that happened," I was more than just a little embarrassed now. Embry went and sat down next to Quil, both of them smiled at Jacob. I was still holding Jacob's hand, so I showed him us going home and sitting on the sofa watching TV. He kissed me cheek and told everyone we were going. He poked his head around the hospital room's door and told Sam and Emily, too. Everyone hugged us, and we made our way to the car.

I got inside and put my seat belt on. Jacob slid beside me and stroked my hair. "That part of being pregnant is not fun at all. I think the men should carry the babies!" I sulked. He laughed and put his seat belt on too. "You got me quite worried there," he admitted "I didn't know when you'd start getting morning sickness. Its not even morning, can I just say. Another wives tale for you!" He drove slower than normal home. I could see him shooting glances at me, from the corner of my eye. I patted my stomach gently. "17 more weeks" I said to the baby. Jacob took one hand off the steering wheel and put it to where I'd patted. "What do you think it will be like, Nessie? Us being parents I mean…" I couldn't explain this to him. I'd thought about it lots since finding out I was pregnant. I placed my hand on top of his and showed him. I showed him the image of us walking hand-in-hand along first beach with my stomach rounded, it was the same image I showed my mother. Then I showed him us holding a bundle, I was all sweaty and tired looking, just like Emily was today. Then I showed him us reading a bedtime story to our child when it was a little bit older. I lifted his hand and held it in two of mine. He smiled at me, as we imagined what our future together would hold.


	11. Chapter 11 Kick

I closed my eyes. I could feel them staring at me, but I didn't want to see the looks on their faces. I'd done nothing at all wrong. What was it to do with them anyway? It was as much concern to them, as eating the last Rolo was to my parents. I finally opened my eyes, and saw Jane approach me. She stared at me with the eyes I knew should set my insides on fire. I glanced to my left and saw my mother wickedly smiling at her. "Don't you dare Jane!" Her lips curled over her teeth and she let out a low hiss. I felt something shaking me. Something warm. "RENESMEE! WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes for real. Above me Jacob was wide eyed. I was disorientated. The room was still hazy to me and very dark. "Whaaaa?" He slipped his hand under my head and lifted me up slightly. He slid my head onto his chest and stroked my hair. I was so confused. One moment I was staring at Jane, the next Jacob was shaking me. The haze began to clear up, but it still remained dark. I rubbed my eyes and shifted to look at his face. He still looked scared. "Was I dreaming again?" I croaked. He played with my curls, springing and straightening them. "Yeah. That's the third time this week Ness. But it was different this time." He sounded reluctant to carry on. I started doodling on his chest, urging him to continue. "This time you actually started screaming. And then you wouldn't wake up. I was so scared there was something wrong with you, or the baby." I yawned and stretched my arms out above my head. I wrapped them around his neck and pulled his head down to mine. His lips touched mine. I twisted in his arms and kneeled in front of him. My hands worked the way into his hair again. He slid his hands up my thy to the bottom of my back. "What time is it?" I breathed against his lips. He kissed me and then spoke, "Just after 2am." My lips made their way from behind his ear to the bottom of his jaw. "We have time then." I pulled him down on the bed with me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. "Wait…" he gargled against my eager mouth. "I feel bad to the baby, we can't have sex while you're pregnant!" He pulled his head up to see my face. I didn't release him from my legs though. "Sure we can. We did lots on the holiday. Plus I am not waiting another 12 weeks, and I have to cope with morning sickness. AND I have a bump now. I think the least you can do is make me happy. You did this to me!" I joked. He sighed in defeat and leant back down to kiss me.

My hand searched the left hand side of the bed. I grabbed the sheets but couldn't find Jacob anywhere. I opened my eyes and sighed. "Jake?" I groaned. He didn't answer. I flipped over and sighed. My hand reflexively rested on my stomach. I stared up at the canopy and listened for Jacob. I don't know how long I laid there, but eventually I heard Jacob coming up the stairs. He opened the door slowly, checking if I was awake yet. In his hands was a tray. It was filled with food and a glass of milk. There was a tulip in a vase next to one of the plates. I slowly slid up into a sitting position, not wanting to give myself morning sickness by moving too quickly. "Morning sleepy head! Thought you might be hungry." He approached the bed and placed the tray on my knee. I pulled a piece of the bread apart and chewed it. Jacob slid into the bed next to me, resting his hand on my stomach. As he did this, the baby moved. We both stopped entirely and looked at each other amazed. "Did it just move?" He asked astonished. I nodded. I reached to pick up the rest of the toasted bread. It moved again. It was the strangest thing I'd ever experienced, and most of the things in my life weren't normal anyway. It felt nice and weird at the same time, almost as if I shouldn't have happened. It did it again. "I think we should go see Carlisle again today, see how big it is now." I smiled. Jacob agreed with me and went to get dressed. I finished my breakfast, whilst the baby kicked me. Once Jacob returned, wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans, I'd finished. He took the tray off of me and went down stairs to wash up. I got out of bed praying that I wouldn't throw up, and went to my gigantic dresser (courtesy of Alice). I reached inside and pulled out a white and blue t-shirt and some jeans. We were going to have to get me some maternity clothes soon. I slid the t-shirt over my head and looked down, pulling my jeans on. My bump was quite visible in this shirt. I sat down at my dressing table and combed through my long, curly copper hair. Tying it in a blue ribbon I gave up on making it look nice. Jacob returned and wrapped his arms around me. We stared at each other through the mirror. "We best get going, Alice will have told Grandpa Carlisle we're headed up there." I stood up and we made our way to the car.

As expected, everyone was waiting for us when we got to the main Cullen house. Grandpa Carlisle has set up his doctor's office ready for us. The three of us, myself, Jacob and Grandpa Carlisle, went upstairs to his office. I jumped up onto the table, and lifted my shirt up. Jacob leaned on the table beside me. The cold jelly always did surprise me. Grandpa Carlisle apologised for the coldness and then moved the equipment over my stomach. "You still seem to be progressing the same way Renesmee. You're actually around 8 weeks pregnant currently, but the foetus is the size it would be if you were 16 weeks. Everything seems normal. Alice said you felt movement?" No one really needed to question Alice, the woman was always right, but my grandfather always liked to hear new stories to build up his repertoire of knowledge. "Yeah, it was really weird. I'll show you." I placed my hand on his, and showed him how weird it felt. He laughed at Jacob's face. "That is really unusual. Who'd have thought that I, a man, would be able to experience what foetal movement felt like! Have you been having morning sickness still?" If he was a normal doctor he'd have been writing all this down, but vampires seemed to remember everything with perfect detail and recall. "Not today, so far, I did yesterday." He was still examining the baby as much as he was before. "It looks more like a kid now, Doc!" Jacob chimed. He was right, the last time we'd seen the baby it was basically a blob. Grandpa Carlisle laughed and wiped the jelly from my stomach. "When did you last hunt?" I had to think about this. Since knowing I was pregnant I was scared to hunt in case the baby's body rejected the animal blood. "Not in awhile. What if the baby doesn't need it? It might make it ill." I grabbed Jacob's hand instinctually. He soothed me by drawing patterns with his thumb. "I don't think that will be a problem. The child is half of you, it probably needs it as much as you do. I mean you prefer blood to human food, so the baby might too. Plus, it would probably be good for Jacob to phase too." I accepted that. I trusted my grandfather immensely, he wouldn't let any harm come to my child.

My mother and father came to hunt with me and Jacob. Their eyes were looking slightly darker than normal. We didn't go very far, only across the river. A herd of deer were grazing under a big tree. Jacob exploded into his wolf form the minute his sensitive ears picked them up. Myself, my mother and my father all crouched and began to stalk towards our unsuspecting victims. My throat set on fire at the anticipation of their blood. We were in leaping distance of them now. I sprung back on my left foot and propelled myself forward. My right hand crashed into the jugular of the deer, killing it instantly. I sank my teeth into its neck, the blood flowing down my throat and into my stomach. It made me feel warmer. I finished the deer and turned to look around me. Jacob was still tearing the flesh from one, my mother and father had devoured two apiece. I prayed that my body would accept the blood now. I waited for the woozy feeling that always accompanied me after a meal; but it didn't come. Maybe I was over the morning sickness phase. We waited for Jacob to finish and then disposed of the bodies. As we began to run back, the baby kicked. My father heard the delight in my thoughts and ran beside me. He pressed his hand to my stomach and felt his grandchild kick. My mother soon joined us. It was strange the power my little one seemed to have over everyone. To answer my thoughts it kicked again, filling us with a sense of joy and pride.


	12. Chapter 12 Time

I laid there panting like a dog. Jacob rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He didn't speak, he just watched. I shimmied further up the bed and rested my back on the head board. My arms encircled my newly humongous stomach. The baby kicked me at my touch. The baby got stronger every time I hunted, it was particularly strong tonight. I felt dizzy again and attempted to get out of bed to go the bathroom. Jacob ran around to me and cupped my elbow, leading me to my destination. I crouched down in front of the basin and was sick for the third time this evening. Jacob moved my hair out of the way, and held it behind my head. I was so terribly exhausted now. I fell back into his arms. He carried me to the bed and handed me a glass of water. "I thought this should have stopped now!" I grumbled sipping the water. He still didn't speak, but eyed the phone on his night stand. "I'm fine, Jacob. I just over did it with the cheese burgers and the deer, that's all. The baby's still kicking me," I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach, "see?" He nodded and kissed my forehead. He cleaned the bathroom and then came back to bed. I was too warm to sleep with the covers on (yes, too warm in Forks is a possibility, who'd have thought). Jake slid in between the sheets and stared at me. "How long have we got left? Til the baby comes I mean." I thought about it. Making circles around the area that the little one had just kicked, I answered, "I'm 18 weeks now, almost 19, so another 1 or 2 roughly. Why?" He scooted closer to me and put his hand where mine had just been. The baby kicked, acknowledging he was there. "I don't like seeing you ill or in pain. Are you sure you should still be getting sick? Do women who are 36 weeks pregnant still have morning sickness?" I yawned and snuggled into his side, which didn't help the fact that I was too warm, but I didn't care. "I think so. I'll ask Grandpa Carlisle when we go up in the morning. Can we walk on First Beach as well tomorrow please? And go see the twins?" He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Sleep first, we can do anything you want tomorrow." I stretched and fell into a hazy sleep.

I had the same terrifying dream as I'd had before about the Volturi. Jacob always woke me up when it got to the scarier parts. When the morning came I was just as tired as I was in the night. I was napping a lot recently too. I woke at around noon and we got dressed and drove to La Push. We did our usual routine and visited Billy, and then Sam and Emily. The twins were getting more adorable by the day. They'd make perfect little wolves someday. As I'd wanted since before I was actually pregnant, we decided to walk on First Beach. The weather was particularly icy today, but it didn't matter. It was to be expected in January, especially. We walked hand-in-hand along the path we'd walked just over four months ago at our wedding. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Jacob asked me. My free hand automatically rested on the top of my baby bump. "I was hoping you'd have some ideas?" It sounded like a question. His eyebrows pulled together in the middle as he thought about it. "For a girl I quite like Amy. But I don't think it's a girl. I have a feeling." Surprisingly, I'd never thought about whether or not it was a male or female. "I like that name. Amy's nice. What about a boy then?" He sighed and then didn't talk for awhile. We were both lost in thought. "I'm not sure. I don't want it to be anything cheesy, that's for sure!" He chuckled. I agreed with him on that. I thought about what Jacob had said about thinking it was a boy. It made me imagine what it was going to like to be a mother. I knew the baby would grow faster than average babies, and it would sleep. But that was all I knew. I didn't know whether it would prefer to hunt or eat human food. I didn't know whether it would be closer to vampire, than wolf or vice versa. I didn't know what it would look like. But the most trivial things, whether I was having a baby boy or girl, almost stopped me in my tracks. It was strange that I'd never actually considered this. I put it down to the fact that I wasn't concerned either way, just as long as I had a healthy little baby. Jacob was probably keener to have a son, as most men tended to be, that was probably why he'd considered these facts. We didn't speak much for the rest of the walk. We were both wrapped up in imagining the future. I showed him the odd picture of what I thought our baby would look like, both male and female. We got to the edge of the beach, close to the encroaching forest.

My throat burned at the familiar scent of the wildlife near by. Jacob eyed me mindlessly stroking my throat. He squeezed my hand and started walking closer to the forest's fringe. Once we were out of sight of the humans, Jacob phased. I wound my fingers into his fur and held him closer to me. I allowed the different scents of the forest to fill my nostrils. There was a mountain lion not too far away. I'd not had lion in awhile. The baby kicked me. I released Jacob's fur and stroked him. I started running towards the lion, slightly less lithely than normal. I could see him stalking something smaller. I could see Jacob making a beeline for the herbivore. I sprang at the lion, my lips sealing around its jugular as if I was kissing him. His surprised squeals faded as the blood trickled down my throat. I heard Jacob pounce at the deer. As he did a sharp pain shuddered down my back. I stood up slowly, letting the half drained lion fall to my feet. The pain came again, but was worse. It felt like a rubber band had been tied around my stomach, and each time it was getting tighter and tighter. "Jayyyy-cob!" I screamed. He dropped his deer and launched towards me. He pulled himself together just in time to catch me. "Take me to Grandpa!" I panted. He swung me up in his arms and flat out sprinted to the road. Alice had seen me collapse and in Jacob's arms. Sat in his Aston Martin was my father. He whirled around the car and opened the back door. Jacob lowered me in and sat beside me, pulling my feet onto his lap. "What happened? All Alice saw was Renesmee collapsing in your arms!" Dad worked hard on keeping his voice slow enough and audible. "I'm not sure, we were hunting and everything was fine, and then she just screamed me!" He rubbed my legs as I clutched at my stomach again. "I'm in labour! I've gone into labour! Its too early!" I panted again. My dad sped up. We were almost there now. "We're nearly here sweetheart! Carlisle will help you and everything will be fine," My father reassured me. We began the twisty drive up to the main house. The pain was increasing, if that was possible. "Dad! Go faster!" I almost growled at him. His foot pressed the accelerated harder. We were as close to the door as physically possible now. The back door opened and my father reached in for me he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the door. Jake ran behind us, and opened the door. My dad laid me in Jacob's arms and ran ahead of us.

Downstairs had been transformed into a hospital ward almost. Jacob lowered me onto the bed. My hands wrapped around the bars in agony. My mother was at my head in no time. She touched a wet flannel to my head and stroked my hand. Grandpa Carlisle appeared in a flash. I didn't notice who was in the room. I just knew that my parents, my husband and my grandfather were with me. I felt a tiny scratch against my skin and then a sigh. "Your skin is too impenetrable, Renesmee. You're going to have to do this without an epidural or much pain relief. I can try gas and air, if you'd like?" I nodded. I reached up to my mother's hand and pulled her around so I could see her face. She was careful not to display any emotion. "Its TOO early! I can't have it now!" I wept. She stroked my hair away from my face, and placed her hand on my stomach. "Everything will be fine, Renesmee. If you were human you'd only be a month early. Loads of women go into labour a month early. Plus, you have Carlisle, and you know he won't let anything happen to either of you." Carlisle came back with a heart monitor and the familiar sonogram machine. He handed me the gas and air. I sucked in a large breath and breathed out slowly. Carlisle attached the heart monitor to me and then pulled my shirt up. The jelly didn't feel so cold when it hit my skin. I was more preoccupied to notice however. I glanced up to the screen when I felt the bar touch my stomach. The baby looked normal enough to me, but what did I know? "The baby will be fine, Nessie. Everything seems to have developed fully, so do my a favour please, and try and calm down. I know it hurts but if you get too stressed the baby will too." I nodded and puffed the gas and air again. The pain eased a little and I could move more. "We need to get you changed into a gown before your next contraction." Grandpa Carlisle instructed. My mother nodded and grabbed my arm. I detached the heart monitor clip from my index finger. I slid my legs slowly off of the bed and grabbed my stomach, anticipating another jolt of pain. My mother held most of my weight effortlessly and helped to undress me. Jacob handed me the gown. My father and grandfather left the room, giving us more privacy. Jacob pulled the gown over my head as my mother removed my trousers. Jacob lifted me onto the bed and reattached my heart monitor, as my mother disposed of my clothes. Everyone re-entered the room. Another band of pain struck me. Jacob rubbed my shoulders. "Breathe honey, we're going to have our own little family at the end of today." He whispered as he kissed me.


	13. Chapter 13 Arrival

I fell back into my mother's arms. How much more of this could I physically take? She moved my hair away from my face and dabbed my face with the cloth. Jacob stood nervously near my left hand. I could see the clock from the corner of my eye. I'd been in labour for almost three hours now, the pain was just getting worse and worse. "This gas and air's not working!" I sobbed. The heart monitor went crazier as the next contraction hit. I clamped my mouth shut and hoped I wouldn't scream. Grandpa Carlisle examined the baby again and then checked how I was doing. "You're getting ready to push. One the next contraction we can deliver the baby." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes. Breathing in through my nose, I felt Jacob stroke my hand. I twisted my hand around and grabbed is. "I'm glad you're a fast healer, Jacob!" I hissed as I crushed the bones in his hand. I heard him wince. My mother let out one low chuckle. I opened my eyes, as the contraction ended. My father carried a small Moses basket into the room and set it beside the bed before Grandpa Carlisle sat at my feet. The next contraction came then. He put my feet on the sides of the bed. I heard my father exit the room. "Its time to push Renesmee!" He calmed. I nodded and began to push. I still held Jacob's broken hand in mine. I heard him wince as I squeezed it again, resetting it. I was so unbelievably exhausted. The contraction ended and I fell back further into my mother's hands. She propped me up on her legs held me tighter. "You're going to have to push harder than that, Renesmee!" I shuck my head and sobbed, I couldn't do this. I felt the next contraction and almost gave up. "The harder you push, the sooner it will be over," Jacob whispered in my ear. That much was true. I pushed with all my mite. Every cell in my body worked to get the baby out of me. I fell back again. But it felt very different. I no longer had an urge to push. I no longer had the fear of pain. I heard quite cutting and folding sounds. Grandpa Carlisle handed a bundle to Jacob, he let go of my hand and wrapped his healing hand and his other hand around the bundle of cloth tightly. The baby began to cry then. I struggled to put my legs down and hutched up closer to see my baby. My mother supported my body weight with her hand and pushed the back of the bed up so I could be comfier. I leant back as she appeared at my right side. Jacob kissed the baby's head and handed it to me."We have a son." He almost wept proudly. My father re-entered the room and leant over my back to see his beautiful grandson. His skin was slightly lighter than Jacob's, but still had a russet colour to it. He had big green eyes, my father's human eyes, that were very aware and surrounded by thick black lashes. He had a tiny nose, and full pink lips. "Hi baby" I crooned. At the sound of my voice he smiled widely, revealing a full set of pearly white teeth. I gasped at his beauty. His hair was as curly as mine was, and the same colour brown as my mother's. He was a good mix of us all. He had Billy's upper lip. He was as beautiful as I could ever have dreamed.

One-by-one the rest of my vampire family entered the room. Rosalie trailed in the back. Alice stroked his hair and kissed my forehead. He yawned and everyone gasped. He smiled up at them. "Have you got a name yet?" Alice asked. I screwed my mouth up whilst I thought about it. I glanced up at Jacob. "I don't. Jacob?" He smiled and stared at the baby again. He smiled at me nervously. "Well, Billy did come up with something. But I didn't know whether you'd like it. It's a native name." He looked at me for encouragement. "It means first son, eldest child. Its Chaska. Chaz-kay." No one spoke, they all just looked at my son. "I like it, Jacob. It's still a unique name for such a unique baby, and it inherits his heritage very well!" My father finally said. I smiled at my son. "Little Chaska Black. No. Chaska Eddy Black." Chaska looked up at me and smiled again. "Eddy is a nice cross between Edward and Billy then." I finished. Each of them complimented the name, except from Rosalie who remained silent in the corner. I could feel my eyes closing, getting to the point where I knew I would just fall asleep, but I couldn't stop looking at my little son. "Come on everyone, its time that we left Renesmee and Chaska to sleep. Jacob we'll bring you a bed down." My father mercifully said. Everyone slowly left, after kissing me and Chaska on the forehead. I lowered Chaska into the Moses basket. He yawned again and closed his pretty green eyes. Emmet carried a folded up camp chair in his arms. He unfolded it beside my bed. He ruffled my hair and winked at me. I smiled tiredly back. He left the room and let my little family rest.

I opened my eyes and stretched out. My surroundings were incredibly familiar to me. I'd been used to them for almost 5 months. The white canopy above me, screamed a memory at me. But I was so unsure what I should be remembering. I turned my head to the right. Jacob wasn't in bed with me. My hand fluttered to my stomach. When I didn't feel a bump my first instinct was panic. Had I dreamed being pregnant? The memory of my beautiful russet skinned, green eyed son, Chaska, filled my mind. I heard his cry from down the hall. I slid out of bed slowly expecting to feel pain from the birth. But nothing at all hurt. I pulled my night shirt up and looked at my flat, stretch mark free stomach. I guess I healed super fast too. Chaska cried again. I ran towards his bedroom. I opened the door to reveal Jacob swaying his son in his arms. He turned around and smiled at me. "Morning," he whispered. Chaska began to purr. "How're you feeling?" I walked closer and kissed his lips. "Much better. How long have I been asleep?" Chaska didn't look like he'd changed much, so I guessed it couldn't have been that long, just long enough for me to heal, and be carried home without noticing a thing. "Only 24 hours I think. You haven't missed much. I dressed the little man and fed him. Your dad was chuckling at some of his thoughts. He's a lot like you apparently, he doesn't reckon much to formula." That didn't surprise me. That stuff was gross. Jacob laid him down in his wooden crib. He continued to purr lightly, his top lip moving in and out in the most adorable fashion. Jacob walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead. "Billy's coming up in an hour or so," He whispered. I grabbed his hand and led him into the corridor so we could speak without fear of waking Chaska. "Okay, I'll go get ready now and then we'll make brunch for Billy. Have you slept too?" He smiled at me. "Billy would like brunch very much. I've had just a little less than you actually. Your dad woke me up to carry Chaska home, whilst he carried you here. And then I woke up about 15 minutes before you did, to check on Chaska." I kissed his nose and ruffled his hair playfully. "You're already a good dad!" I laughed.

Billy arrived shortly after I'd dressed. I made some sandwiches and we all sat around the table to eat. The baby monitor at the side of us. "So then, when do I get to meet my grandson?" Billy finally said after listening to endless amounts of Chaska's breathing. We led him upstairs to where our son slept. We stood over him. His eyes flickered as he slept. "He's beautiful. I'm very glad you went with the name, Renesmee. Jake didn't think you'd like it." Billy was careful to whisper too. "Thank you. I think it's the perfect name. Did Jacob tell you his full name?" Billy looked puzzled, Jacob shrugged behind him. "Its Eddy, a cross between Edward and Billy. Just like my name is a cross between Renee and Esme, and Charlie and Carlisle." Billy looked very touched at the sentiment. Just then, Chaska stirred in his sleep. His eyes opened, and his lips pulled away from his teeth, revealing an elegant smile. As Billy noticed time literally stopped still.


	14. Chapter 14 Gift

I blinked twice before I realised what had happened. Jacob looked at me at shocked. Fear crossed his face. Billy didn't move, he didn't even breathe. The clock had stopped moving too. Chaska looked terrified. He kept his eyes focused on Billy. "That's your Grandpa Billy, Chaska." I soothed. A look crossed his face that seemed like understanding. He smiled and looked over at Jacob. Suddenly, I heard the clock start ticking and Billy start breathing again. So did Chaska stop time when he was anxious? Was he gifted, too? It seemed that he only affected people he chose to. Very interesting. I lifted him out of his crib and swayed him. "He has teeth!" Billy gasped. He heard him, and buried his face into my arm. "Yeah, he got it from me. He's being all shy," He peaked up at me and smiled again. "Grandpa Billy's going to love you, Chaska. Don't be shy." I whispered to him. He moved so he could see him and smiled shyly. I handed him over to Billy gently. He tucked him under his arm like a football, and swung him. "You're a little cutie, aren't you?" We watched as Billy smiled, and warmed to his grandson. The same look of pride that Jacob displayed when looking at Chaska, filled Billy's face. Chaska wiggled in Billy's arms, turning to see him better. "He's so special. You can understand me as well can't you, little one?" Billy said. Chaska smiled widely at his grandfather. "I knew you could. Intelligent baby. Has Charlie seen him yet? I bet he won't like being a great grandfather much, when his own daughter's just turned 28." He laughed. I always liked how Billy made our world feel so strange compared to reality, because in all honesty it made me feel special to be part of this large conspiracy. "No not yet, I think that's tomorrow." Jacob clarified. My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. I wasn't expecting that in any which way.

We all decided to visit my vampires, whilst Chaska was still awake. I didn't know how all four of us were going to fit into Jacob's Lamborghini. I held Chaska in one arm, and his baby bag in the other. Jacob went to get the car as myself and Billy waited for him. "He's a mighty fine baby, Nessie. He's very beautiful, and my first grandson. I bet your folks are just thrilled with him." I liked Billy a lot, he always sounded like a chief, even in normal conversation. "I think they are, I didn't stay awake long enough after he'd been born to ask." I answered truthfully. Just then Jacob brought a silver estate around for us. I recognised that sign. It was an Audi. It had tinted windows, as always. He wound the window down and smiled. "This is your car, Nessie. Remember to thank your dad." He smiled. We walked down to the car. I opened the left door at the back, there was a fitted baby seat already installed. That explained why Jacob took so long bringing the car out. I laid Chaska into it, and strapped him in. He smiled at me again. I closed the door and walked around to the right hand side of the car, climbing in besides my son. Billy got into the front with Jacob.

We pulled up next to the big white house minutes later. This car was surprisingly quick for an estate. I lifted Chaska out and carried him towards the house. He rested his head against my ear. I could feel him smiling at Jacob, behind me. I opened the door and walked in. The room was back to normal, except from the Moses basket beside the couch. My mother's golden eyes, met us and she flew to my side. She kissed my cheek and peaked around to see Chaska. "Hello baby!" She smiled. He turned his head slightly to see her and smiled back. She held out her arms for him. I passed him over. "Well Chaska, we've been waiting for you sweetie, and…" She carried on talking but I turned my attention to Alice, who was waiting for me. "I can see you and Jacob a lot clearer than I used to, but I can't see Chaska yet. So bear with me I'm trying. I can see short glimpses, snippets but nothing else." Alice was so easily frustrated. I hugged her and smiled. "Did you see this?" I said whilst pressing my hand to cheek. I showed her what Chaska had done to Billy this morning. Her mouth popped open. I took my hand away and waited for her to speak. No words formed. "Incredible." was the only word she managed. I heard the whoosh of air as my father ran into the room. "Chaska stops time?" He gasped. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. He looked up at my mother. Everyone remained still, except from mother, Jacob and myself. "Edward, what did you say?" She said, expecting him to have frozen with shock or something. She heard him perfectly well, she just wanted more details. She looked at Billy then, who was incapable of being as still as my father, who couldn't last that long without breathing. "He really does stop time!" She exclaimed. Chaska looked over at my father and allowed him to be unstuck. He didn't look confused, or like he'd felt time stop. He just looked over at me for the answers that he'd required to his earlier question. His eyebrows furrowed together as he realised he was only picking up three minds, Jacob's, Chaska's and mine. (My mother was a mental mute to him, unless she wanted to tell him something). "Didn't you feel anything, Edward?" She questioned him. He looked even more puzzled. He looked around the room then and understood. "Time's stopped. Chaska did you stop time?" He seemed unaware that he was stopped for a brief period also. My son smiled in response. "Edward, he stopped you too, yanno." Jacob said. Suddenly, the room came back to life. Emmet laughed. "Aw this is really gonna annoy those Volturi creeps! Another gifted one in Carlisle's coven. Looks like we might be having a fight soon!" He chuckled. Everyone scowled at him, and he shut up. "When he gets older, he's gonna play lots of practical jokes on us!" Jasper mused. That part was so very true. I was dreading that. He looked so innocent in my mother's arms, I didn't like to imagine him being naughty. "Lets not all be so negative, this could come in extremely handy in the future. If he could freeze time when we hunt, animals need not feel any pain whatsoever. This is brilliant!" Carlisle smiled in anticipation for causing even less pain in this world. I didn't need to have my father's powers to know that Emmet was thinking that would be too easy then. Everyone continued to talk about my son's powers, except from Rosalie.

She snuck out of the back door and sat down on the grass. I followed her. "Do you mind if I sat with you? I can leave if you'd rather be alone." She didn't turn to face me but she signalled with her hand that I could join her. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Her eyes met mine for an instant and then she looked away. In that instant I saw so much pain from Rose than I'd ever seen before. "Of course not Renesmee. Don't think that." Her voice was filled with melancholy. I placed my hand on hers, not to show her anything, but to comfort her. "Then what's wrong. Can I help you at all?" She sighed deeply. "No Nessie. No one can. I'm faced with an impossible problem that is hindered by my existence. Damn Royce. I hope he's rotting in the fiery pits of hell!" She spat. I didn't understand what she meant. I was sure it was something to do with the brief story I was told when I was younger. "I don't understand." I said, nervously not wanting to push her too far. "If it wasn't for Royce's disgusting behaviour, I would be dead and buried now after having a few children, and _grandchildren_. All I've ever wanted out of life is so impossible for me. But yet, your father's managed to get everything I long for just because he's a male, and just because he happened to have a very strong willed wife. It just seems like the world's unfair sometimes. And please don't think I'm insulting you or your parents here, its just that I'm rather jealous that you've all had the experience that I want the most, to be a parent. I'd be a good mother, I've just not been given the chance and never will be." She looked out over the forest. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know how to make it better. She half smiled at me. "You were the closest thing I got to a baby of my own, you know. If your mother would have died, I was going to bring you up. Its why I love you so much, I see the daughter I should have had in you." She rubbed my hand. "I'm going to stop dwelling on things that can't change, and go and play with my great nephew," We stood up and made our way back into the house.


	15. Chapter 15 Change

Chaska grew swiftly, but not as quickly as I had grown. Everyday was something different. Everyday was something new to learn, for him and for us. The first day that he laughed shocked us all. Rosalie was holding him in my kitchen, whilst Jacob was making his formula (poor kid), I was cleaning the back windows. As Jacob went to feed him, he stopped time and knocked the formula out of Jacob's hand, restarting time to watch as his father grew confused. He let out a low little chuckle. We all stopped, and not because of his gift, but because of his ability to stun us all. His intelligence grew a lot faster than he did physically. He was still growing double the normal rate for a human baby, but intelligence wise he was far vaster than that. Because of his intelligence he learnt things from us easier. He spoke his first words when he was around the three month old mark. His first word was "wolf". Jacob just loved that. The following day he picked up three new words, "mommy", "daddy" and "icky". The latter only applied near meal times, when it wasn't donated blood on the menu. As each day progressed that week he learnt another new word. At the end of it he was forming sentences that made perfect sense. "Mommy, I want to go see Grandpa Charlie today," was his favourite. He really loved his great grandfather, as much as we did. They'd bonded so well considering. I think that Grandpa Charlie, had learnt long ago that when it came to my mother's world that less was always more. The less he knew about the inner goings on in our complicated and mythological world, the more comfortable and satisfied he was with his own life. He only ever got upset when we mentioned that in only a few months, we'd be moving to another state, and we wouldn't see him as often as we did now.

It was at my grandfather's house that Chaska took his first steps. He wandered from the arm chair to the TV to tell us all that the wolf on the screen wasn't big enough. He'd been with me and Jacob to hunt many times. He was only the size of a one-year-old on his first hunting trip, he was six months realistically. He clung to my back as Jacob phased, and all three of us ran through the evergreen of the trees, that only Forks had to offer. That first trip was when we realised how strong he actually was. He brought down the buck of the herd of deer all by himself, and finished him entirely. Smiling. I'd left my own prey to witness this. He was as elegant as a vampire, and as animalistic as his father was, in the sense that he used every one of his instincts before making the kill. I lifted him onto Jacob's back. He dug his fingers through his father's fur and gripped on with both hands. I remembered when the child on Jacob's back was me. I'd adored Jacob from day one, he was my best friend, a big brother to me, but when I'd reached my adolescent months I'd realised that he could be more. It was such an awkward time, for the both of us. I was so glad to be finally in the position where I could be his girlfriend, and it not seem creepy to anyone. We ran back to Billy's house as I reminisced about my childhood. I'd often wondered how Chaska would value his life when he was older, would he have someone who'd make him feel entirely complete, just like Jacob did with me? As we reached the edge of the woods, and Billy's little red house came into view, I was almost certain that Chaska would find his companion one day, when he was older. I lifted Chaska from Jacob's back. I held him in my arms, picking the leaves from his hair. Jacob ran back into the woods and phased. He returned in his cropped jeans. With my one free hand, I took Jacob's hand in mine.

Billy met us at the door. I placed Chaska on his lap. Billy wheeled himself and Chaska to the lounge as we walked behind them. He bounced Chaska on his knee. "And Grandpa! I caught a deer today. A big one too!" Chaska grinned up at his grandfather. Billy scowled at Jacob, "You let him hunt? He's only small." Jacob nodded. I grabbed Billy's hand to show him how everything played out. He laughed at his grandson's fearlessness. "That reminds me Jacob, have you heard from Seth?" Billy's eyes furrowed. This was a darker look than I was used to. "I have. But I've not had a chance to talk to Renesmee about it yet. We're going up to see Edward and Bella later, so I shall inform them too." He shot me a protective glance, and then looked over at Chaska. He was playing with a magnet and the metal framing of his grandfather's wheel chair. Billy nodded and sheepishly smiled at me, fearing he'd gotten his only son into trouble with the Mrs. Chaska leaned back against Billy and closed his eyes. He immediately fell to sleep. His intellect may have surpassed his actual age, but when he took afternoon naps randomly that always proved to me that he was still a baby. Billy encircled his arms around him and smiled down at him. "I'll watch Chaska for awhile, you two go speak to the Cullens. This is important Jacob." Jacob nodded and stood up. He grabbed my hand. I stood up too. I kissed Chaska's head and Billy's cheek and followed Jacob out of the door. Jacob turned his face to me, his eyes screamed 'fear' at me.

We stood at the edge of the forest. Neither of us wanting to move. "Jacob what is it?" The suspense was eating at me. He cleared his throat and stroked my face. "A few of the guys were on patrol last night, and they came across a familiar scent…" He paused, something in my face made him anxious. "…A scent they recognised, from a long time ago. They believe one of the Volturi members has been around the Seattle area. Since nothing big's happened for a few years, they run in twos and have no limits, as long as they check Forks and La Push regularly. Paul and Jared were running together, when Seth phased. They waited for him and ran as far as the Seattle border. They smelt it there. I saw it in their thoughts earlier when we were hunting. I am as certain as they are that it's the Volturi…" I breathed in slowly through my mouth. I didn't need to listen to the rest of what Jacob had said. I knew it off by heart. If the Volturi were this close to us, they could visit at any second to see that I'd not become a murderous vixen, to see that Carlisle had not gained more in his already exceedingly large coven. Their insecurities in the vampire world would lead to the destruction of my perfect little family when they came across my son's existence. He was rarer than my kind were. I was one hundred percent certain that he was one-of-a-kind, so there was no loophole to get out of the persecution we all would face. Jacob's eyes assessed me. He wiped away a single tear that lingered on my cheek. "We don't know for certain that the loner will come here. For all we know he, or she, could have left the Volturi. We're just being extra cautious Ness, you and Chaska mean the world to me. I'm just making sure nothing will get in the way, that's all. C'mon we'll go see your folks and get this sorted." He took my hand again and led us into the woods.

He didn't bother phasing, he wanted to talk to me. We talked about every possible outcome, and every possible reason why one of the Volturi members was close. Jacob was really against the idea that they were near to keep surveillance on us, after all no one had broken any rules, and they weren't checking to see if any of us were still human, as none of us were. It seemed to me that they were lingering to find an excuse. This was my only possible reasoning behind it. I didn't think that it was a coincidence at all that they were just in the area. They had an ulterior motive. We were near the river near the main house now. Alice would have known that we were coming and gathered everyone together. I didn't know whether she'd told them what was coming or not. We walked up the steps and into the house. My father waited for us and led us through to the dining room where everyone was waiting. Alice hadn't told them a thing, I didn't know how much she knew. I realised that I'd never made the decision of what I was going to tell them. My father took his seat beside my mother and held her hand. She gazed into his eyes and smiled warmly at him. "I really don't know how to tell you guys this. I don't know where to start. Jacob?" Everyone turned their eyes and attention to my husband. He closed his eyes and inhaled. I saw my father go rim-rod straight at Jacob's thoughts. Alice hissed under her breath as she saw what he was deciding to tell them. "Right. Basically, Paul, Jared and Seth were running patrol last night up around Seattle. They followed a familiar scent in, which stayed around the Seattle borders mainly, easy access to the forest and things I reckon. It was one of the Volturi, we're one hundred percent sure." He opened his eyes once he'd finished. None of them relaxed. "Well, lets not worry about this shall we, we are not criminals here we have nothing to be persecuted for." My grandfather didn't like to see the worst in anyone. Grandma Esme rubbed his shoulder. "Surely, they aren't in the area for us?" She asked. She gazed upon her husbands face and sighed. "We can't be sure." Jacob finally said after a few seconds of silence. No one could move. We told them our theories and waited for a response. Alice's face went blank, seeing visions of our immediate future.


	16. Chapter 16 Stolen

"Alice! What is it?" I shrieked. I felt a wave of calm pass over me, Jasper eyed me. Jacob rubbed my shoulders. "I can't tell. Its so jumpy. Aro's not involved, I would have seen if he decided to send someone here. I'm still watching him. But what I do know is that Demetri is coming to visit us tomorrow. He wants to talk to us about something to do with Tanya. He's not decided when he's setting off yet, so I don't know what time he'll be here." Everyone nodded. No one could speak. The Volturi had terrified us to the very core, nine years ago, and it was very clear that they still had the power to terrify us now. "Is he hostile, Alice?" Grandma Esme asked. Alice shuck her head. "Then what does that mean for Tanya?" Esme continued. Grandpa Carlisle twitched reflexively. He admired Tanya's family and considered her as family. "I'm not sure Esme. I can't see what's happened, he's not decided to tell us." I didn't know what any of these meant. I was scared that Demetri would pose a threat, and go back to Volterra and tell Aro about my son. "That's a possibility, Nessie, but until we meet with him we don't know his motives. Jacob it is very important that you tell the pack, we don't want anyone to get hurt, especially if we don't know what Demetri wants." My father instructed. Jacob kissed my cheek. "I'm going to phase now and tell the others, I'll pick Chaska up from Billy's and meet you at home." He said. Jacob said goodbye to everyone and walked out of the back door. I heard him phase. We carried on talking about the "what if's". It didn't make me feel any better. I had a bad feeling about this.

I got home a couple of hours later. I heard Jacob and Chaska playing with some blocks upstairs. I felt emotionally drained. I walked up the first flight of stairs and pushed the door open to my son's room. Chaska greeted me with a huge grin. Jacob seemed more wary of my behaviour. I touched his back and showed him the rest of the conversation. He nodded to me discreetly. "That's a big tower, Chaska! You've been busy!" He smiled at me again. I blinked and suddenly the tower was three times as big. "Did you stop time again, Chaska?" I scorned. He chuckled and smiled teasingly. "Well I have to practice!" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Jacob stood up and kissed me on the lips. Chaska made a gagging sound. "I need to speak with you in the kitchen." Jacob whispered in my ear. I told Chaska to behave himself and followed Jacob down the stairs. Just out of the range of Chaska's less sensitive ears. He pressed me against the counter top and kissed me passionately. My fingers wound themselves in his hair and held him closer to me. He hutched me onto the countertop and kissed me more aggressively. I began to pull his shirt off when he stopped kissing me. "We can't…" he panted. "I need to tell you something. Just the thought of losing you terrified me that's all. Later." My hands fell to my side as I waited for him to tell me the news. "When I phased, I told everyone to watch out for Demetri and let him through, to make sure he could speak to Carlisle. Leah told me that she found his scent close to La Push last night. It is definitely him. She reckons that he's still checking the alliance with the shape shifters." I nodded. This sounded about right for the Volturi. "I've told your Dad, so don't worry." That was a tall order. I was worried. Even their name sent shivers down my spine.

We put Chaska to bed as normal at eight o'clock. I met Jacob in our bedroom. I laid beside him on the bed and rested my head on his chest. "I love you." I breathed. He moved my face up to kiss me. "Yanno, I love you too. Wifey." He smiled. I kissed him again and resumed my position on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my copper hair. I don't know how long we laid there for. Both of us just wanted to be with each other, in this difficult time. We eventually fell asleep as the day gradually became black. I had a dream that I was hunting with Jacob, in the distance I saw Irina. She wickedly smiled at me, and fled. We followed her path. She'd left footprints, which was extremely strange for a vampire. In her footprints were words. Fight. Kill. Hurt. Enemy. Hate. I heard a shriek of pain and my eyes snapped open. Jacob jumped too. It was my mother's voice, and it didn't belong to my dream. We flocked down the stairs as quickly as possible. In the doorway of Chaska's room, my mother was on her knees tearlessly sobbing. Her hands over her face. My father ran up the stairs flanked by Emmet and Jasper. Their faces were more angry then I'd ever seen. "HOW CAN THEY!" My father screamed. I looked past my mother into Chaska's room. He wasn't in his crib. "Where is he?" I felt the hysterics coming as I realised why they were so upset. "Demetri took him Ness. We came as soon as Alice saw his decision." My mother sobbed. I fell to my knees beside her and cried. They'd taken my son. My flesh and blood. My baby. He was not theirs to have, he was not theirs to take. I turned around to Jacob. I'd never seen him cry. He was always happy, always positive. Soundless tears rolled down his angry face. "I should have heard. I should have known." Jacob whispered over and over. "No Jacob. You couldn't have done anything. Demetri was silent and quicker than he should have been. He's taken him to Aro. He's taken him to Italy. We're going after him!" Emmet thundered. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't breathe.

We ran to the main Cullen house. Alice, Rosalie, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were ready to go. They handed us all passports and began to say who was going where. Jacob demanded that the wolves joined. He phased and told all the ones in wolf form what had happened. After fifteen minutes of mindless waiting, seventeen men and boys, and one woman turned up at the Cullen house. All of them fuming. Sam ran up to Jacob and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm coming Jacob, I've told Emily. A few last phases wouldn't hurt, especially when your family's at stake." He patted his back and joined the others. Leah stroked my arm and handed me a tissue. "How're you all going to get to the airport?" Carlisle asked. Sam chuckled darkly. "Oh, we have our ways. We'll meet you there!" One-by-one they turned their backs on us and phased. We all jumped into different cars. My mother, father, myself, Jacob and Grandpa Carlisle shared a car. Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Grandma Esme in the other. Both cars sped towards the airport. I glanced out of the window and saw the huge pack of wolves running in the forest at full pelt. After the longest twenty minutes of my life we made it to the airport. "We've got to fight the Volturi then." I sobbed as Jacob pulled me along. "Yes. It looks that way." He said coldly. I would kill as many as I could. How dare they steal my baby from me. The wolves met us there, fully clothed in t-shirts and jeans. My father paid for the airline tickets, and paid god knows how much for an exclusive flight, so we were the only passengers. We boarded the plane and began the gruelling journey to retrieve my little son. My Chaska.


	17. Chapter 17 Volterra

I curled up on the seat beside Jacob. I'd cried so much that my eyes had ran dry. He wrapped his arms around me. We didn't speak. We just sat there listening to the different conversations. The closest to us where my parents. "What if its an ambush, Edward? They might be using Chaska as bait, knowing that we would protect him until death." My mother asked. I heard my father kiss her hair. "We'll save him Bella, regardless. There is nothing else we can do, they have really over stepped a line. I reckon we have an advantage with the wolves though. They don't know how many of them there is now. And Tanya's family's rounding other vampires up to help." I sighed and listened to someone else's conversation. "Tanya's managed to get in touch with the Amazons, both covens will arrive in Italy only one hour after us. Maggie, Siobhan and Liam, are coming too. They'll arrive earlier than us, it's a shorter flight from Ireland. They're sorting our journey to Volterra out. Peter and Charlotte were in Germany, but they are on their way. They'll arrive just after the Irish…" Alice described to Jasper and my grandfather. How many more lives could the Volturi disrupt? Emmet started talking tactics. "There's going to be forty of us so far, then. Ha. This should be easy. Even better if we can get our hands on Chaska first, we can get him to stop time and then kill them all. It's a little bit _too _easy if we do that though, but at least we'll be rid of those control freaks!" Rosalie punched his arm as he chuckled to himself about an easy victory. I closed my eyes and tried not to listen.

My father woke me and Jacob up just before landing. Jacob went to tell the wolves about numbers. He walked back towards me like a zombie. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. The plane landed. The atmosphere in the cabin suddenly changed. Everyone became charged with hatred and revenge as we were one step closer to the thieving vamps. Maggie, Siobhan and Liam met us at the gate. Siobhan ran straight to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Nessie! How you've grown. I'm so sorry to hear about your baby. I'll do anything I can to help you get him back. Its time the Volturi learnt a lesson." Maggie and Liam patted my shoulder and gave their condolences. They explained how we were getting to Volterra. They'd found a route that was hidden in forest. We were quite close to Volterra, it wouldn't take long to run the 16 miles of forest. Peter and Charlotte appeared behind Jasper. They greeted everyone and were told about what the Volturi had done. Everyone was disgusted. We waited in the airport for our other friends. Once everyone had arrived we began to make our way to Volterra.

The Irish coven led the way. Tanya's family followed suit, flanked by Peter and Charlotte. My family stayed close to the 18 wolves, 19 with my Jacob. The Amazons ran behind the wolves, Nahul, Jacob and myself were at the back. "Its awful what these people have done." Nahul said. I nodded not wanting to relive the hurt too much, especially in front of one of my best friends in the vampire world. "They killed my father you know. My sisters were devastated. I come here not only for your baby, but my revenge too." I was so angry now. I couldn't believe how many lives they'd upset in their quest for power. It was disgusting. I understood that wrongdoers had to be punished, but no one here had done any wrong, we were being punished for having our own lives, for having a family. The small Italian town I'd heard about so many times loomed on the horizon. It made me run faster. The trees were flying past us. This was the fastest I'd ever ran, I was almost keeping up with the vampires. All I wanted to do was hold my little boy in my arms. Why was that too much to ask?

Eventually, we made it to the town walls. The walls were high, but we could easily jump over them, even the wolves. Grandpa Carlisle stood in front of us all, his hand was in Grandma Esme's. "Right we're still out of earshot here, so we need to devise a plan." He looked to my father for ideas. My father nodded and stood at his left side. "I don't think we should all go in at once. If we do they'll think we are looking for a fight, when they may only just want information. I doubt that strongly," he paused and looked at my mother with eyes that could stop the heart of an elephant. "So this is what I propose; Myself, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob will go speak to Aro. You all need to be close enough so I can hear your thoughts. Jacob you need to be in human form, the rest of the pack should stay phased. If Jacob phases you'll know we need back up. In which case, you need to do everything you can to get into the chambers. You need to follow the wolves to where we are. Is this okay?" He turned to my grandfather who nodded, and then back to everyone else. Jacob ran back into the wooded area and phased. He walked out and held my hand. "Right then." My father finished after there was no objections. One-by-one everyone ran and jumped over the wall, into the town. Everyone's eyes flickered around, as we all tried to look for posing threats. We neared a hole in the ground. "Everyone else wait here, until you get the signal." He jumped down into an underground street. The Cullens followed him. I hugged Nahul and jumped down myself. I heard Jacob say goodbye to the wolves and join me. Everyone held their soul mate's hand as we made our way closer and closer to confrontation. No one spoke. I could feel Jacob shaking, dying to rip himself apart and become the creature that could easily dispose of evil.

Voices became clearer. As we followed the street along, the colours slowly changed and got lighter. My father opened a door and we all slowly made our way through. The room it led to was big and white. The floors were marble, polished. A young woman sat at a desk in the room, filing her nails. She was human. "I guess they killed Gianna then." My mother bitterly scoffed. My father nodded once. The woman looked up shocked. Were we in the right place? My father walked up to her desk, placing his hands on the edge. "We need to speak with, Aro. Now." He demanded. The woman placed her nail file down and cleared her throat. "Just a moment please," she dialled a number on the telephone beside her. "Hello, I'm extremely sorry to both you, master, but there is a group here wishing to speak with you…. Golden eyes… ah right master, certainly." She placed the phone down and stared up at my father again, her smile faker than before. "You know where you're going apparently. Don't take your time, master wishes to speak with you all right away." She picked the nail file back up and continued with her nails. As we began to walk past her, she stared at me and Jacob with huge eyes. So she was aware of the existence of vampires then, clearly. We walked through another set of doors and down an even longer corridor. At the end of the white hall way, a huge double door lined with gold trimming stopped us in our tracks. My father pushed it open. Inside there were three thrones, all were occupied.

Aro stood up and walked towards us. The doors shut behind us. He grabbed my grandfather's hand and shuck it. Frowning as he pulled away. "Now, now young Bella, if you won't let me see into Carlisle's mind how am I supposed to know your purpose?" His voice was musically menacing, just as I'd remembered it. "You know full well why we're here, Aro. Why should we give you more information, like we're on trial. We're not the criminals here. You are." I'd never heard my mother be so blunt. Aro laughed and strolled over to my father. "I bet she keeps you on your toes," he joked. "Enough jokes, Aro. We're not in the most light hearted of moods. Where's my grandson?" A look of rejection crossed Aro's face, as my father said this. "Oh. I know where he is. But first, I think we should have a little chat, don't you think?"


	18. Chapter 18 Battle

**I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well - William Shakespeare **

"Please get on with this Aro. We want our grandson home and safe. I trust he is safe?" My father's voice reverberated off of the big white walls. Emmet squared his shoulders off, ready to attack if Chaska wasn't safe. "Of course he is dear Edward. Do you really think we are so ruthless to hurt a child?" His voice seemed to mask his true feelings. "Quite frankly, yes I do. You're ruthless enough to take a baby away from his mother. To kidnap him from his home whilst he sleeps." Aro smiled and patted my father's shoulder. "That was simply a means to an end, my friend. It was the only way to get him here. You wouldn't willingly bring him to me, so I intervened." He gave a child like smile and turned to pace away from us. "We are not your friends, Aro. That time has passed. I never thought you'd have been capable of such tyranny!" Grandpa Carlisle exclaimed. Aro quickly turned on his heels to face us. "You are not my friend Carlisle? Do you not care about me, or want to know why I brought the child here?" His voice was shrill and piecing. My father mockingly laughed. "I know full well why you brought him here. Don't try and use that reverse psychology rubbish on Carlisle!" He turned to us then, "He had him brought here to experiment. Demetri was trying to get a hold of Renesmee, to take her. He found that she was fully matured and took Chaska instead, to experiment on him and find how DNA worked, as he would have Renesmee's blood in him." Jacob rubbed my arm slowly. Aro's eyes narrowed on my father. "That may be true. But your coven has become too large. Its become a threat to our world. You've not moved on, as you promised you would. Therefore, the size of your coven is too noticeable in the one area. You must be punished!" He clicked his bony fingers. Demetri and Felix appeared from the sidelines. "You know full well that we pose no threat at all. You also know that we plan to move on in just a couple of months. So don't give these petty excuses for your behaviour. We all know that you have been looking for excuses to slaughter us, since before our last encounter. You also knew that by taking our grandson you would draw us here. Get it over and done with Aro, I'm getting tired of your childish games." My father spat the last line. Aro laughed. "Very well then. Jane?" Markus and Caius stood up. Markus looked completely bored at our presence.

The double doors opened. Jane and her brother Alec walked through them, holding hands. I remember how Stefan used to call them the witch twins. I almost laughed coldly to myself. "Yes, Master?" The petulant Jane bowed before him. He kissed her ivory skin. "We need to teach the Cullens a lesson my dear. Start with their daughter, Renesmee, maybe they'll learn a thing or too about how rude they've been." She nodded.

I closed my eyes. I could feel them staring at me, but I didn't want to see the looks on their faces. I'd done nothing at all wrong. What was it to do with them anyway? It was as much concern to them, as eating the last Rolo was to my parents. I finally opened my eyes, and saw Jane approach me. She stared at me with the eyes I knew should set my insides on fire. I glanced to my left and saw my mother wickedly smiling at her. "Don't you dare Jane!" Her lips curled over her teeth and she let out a low hiss. This was the dream I'd had so long ago, when I was carrying Chaska. My maternal instincts must have warned me. "Oh yes. I forgot about Bella's gifts. Pity." I saw my mother wince. It was the face she did when she was stretching her shield. Markus suddenly walked over to stand beside Carlisle. "This is wrong, Aro. You're just punishing them all for being in love. The way you punished me, for loving Didyme. Carlisle I stand with you and your family." Aro's face turned to disbelief. He glanced over at a female in a black cloak, Chelsea. Her eyes were wide. He pointed to her. Jane cast her eyes over her, the vampire shrieked in pain and fell to her knees. "You never mention my sister's name in this court, Markus. If that's the way you want it to be, then so be it!" Slowly different members of the guard entered the room. They took their place behind Aro. Jacob phased.

There were about fifteen of them all together. We lined up too. It wouldn't be long before the "cavalry" arrived. Aro clicked his fingers. The lips of our enemy's curled over their teeth. Feral growls ripped out of their chests. We began to crouch. A red mist clouded my vision. I felt how strong I was, I'd never felt this before. The line across from us leapt forward, their red eyes cutting through our granite like skin. Aro took a step back, he was clearly going to run for the hills whilst we were distracted. He'd hope that we were all dead so we'd never come for him. Demetri and Felix moved first. They targeted Emmet and my father. Demetri charged for my father's throat. As his hand got there I heard a metallic shriek. I didn't want to look away from my enemies, but I needed to see my father was still alive. On the floor beside him was Demetri's arm. My father grabbed him in an headlock and twisted his head from his body. "That's for kidnapping my grandson!" He spat.

Footsteps from down the hall got louder and louder. As they opened the door, the rest of the line charged. Jane charged for my mother. Chelsea ran for me. I ducked out from under her arm. My hand collided with her chest and shoved her back. As she flew across the room, Sam's jaw clapped down on her chest. He tore it away and finished her off. Another female vampire headed for me. She charged at me too quickly. She grabbed me by the throat and tried to suffocate me. Jacob saw and turned to help me. He pulled her off of me. I panted and watched as he killed her. I glanced around the room. My mother was still fighting with Jane. Alec charged for me. I turned and slammed him into the wall. He turned around quickly to face me. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around my throat. I grabbed his wrist with both hands and pulled him over my head. I threw his porcelain arm into the mass of fights. I stamped on his other arm and heaved upwards. That arm disconnected also. I threw that in the opposite direction. He shrieked in pain, like a feral cat. "Why won't you succumb to my power?" He gargled in pain. I laughed. I pulled his head towards mine, "Because I have one hell of a mother!" I twisted his head off his body and kicked it across the room. I looked around for my next target. As I looked around I heard a shriek of agony. A familiar shriek. My eyes searched for Jasper. I saw Caius had pulled one of his arms from his body and was about to finish him off. Not my uncle he wouldn't. I charged across the room as quick as I was physically possible. I launched onto Caius's back. I pulled his head up so he couldn't get to Jasper. I bent down to his ear, "I hope you remember the time you wanted to kill me for no reason, other than entertainment Caius." I twisted his head around and pulled it off. It sounded like metal scraping against metal as it detached. His body fell to the floor. I pulled both arms away and threw them across the room. Jasper licked his arm and reattached it to his shoulder. "Thank you, Nessie. He told me Alice was in trouble." I smiled and we both headed in our separate directions.

Most of the Volturi had been taken down. Aro was being backed into a corner by my father. My mother and Jane were still fighting. I didn't know how to even distract Jane so my mother could take her down quicker. I decided to charge in and hold her by the throat. As my hand connected with her throat, the icy stare she gave me should have set my insides on fire and make me scream in agony. My mother was still protecting us all. She scrambled to try and get to my face, but before she could touch me my mother slammed her half way across the room. My mother landed beside her. She stamped her foot onto Jane's neck and heaved her head upright. The metal shriek would have filled the room if everyone else wasn't tearing the vampires to shreds. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that!" My mother chuckled darkly. The fighting slowly began to dissipate. We began to pile the pieces of vampire up against the left hand side of the big white chamber. Everyone seemed to be mostly intact. Jasper was still rubbing his arm. Emmet licked his left ear and pressed it against his head. Rosalie rubbed a bite mark on her neck. Most of the wolves were limping or seemed to be in some form of pain. I felt terribly guilty. I noticed that my father was still holding Aro by the throat against the wall. Alice threw a lighter onto the pile of alabaster body parts. I ran over to flank my father. My mother, Alice, Emmet and Jasper followed me. The others carried on piling the remains into the purple fire. "Edward, you are my friend!" Aro pleaded. My father laughed. "You weren't saying that when you were ordering your guards to destroy us, were you. You didn't think we'd win." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "This is the last time I'll ask you, Aro, where is my grandson?" Aro looked for his escape but there was no wiggle room. We had surrounded him. "He's on the second floor, in the library. He's a lot like you Edward." He shoved Aro into Emmet's arms. He grabbed my hand and we ran through the double doors.

As we ran through the corridor I heard Aro's cry as Emmet killed him. "I didn't think we'd win, you know, Nessie," My father said as we ran. I agreed with that. It seemed like an impossible notion. I guess we just had more numbers than they did, and we'd trained very well through the seven years of their absence in our lives. Plus they'd not had much training because of their gifts. "That is true, we also had the advantage of your mother, she renders their gifts useless." I nodded. I couldn't wait to see my son. We jumped into the elevator beside the human girl's desk. She must have heard the battle and ran. "Who was left alive then?" I asked once we were in the elevator. "I don't think we suffered any fatalities. Just some injuries. Brady's the worse off. He's broken his leg and has cracked most of his ribs. He can be fixed up. And all of their side is down, except for Markus. Your mother released him of Chelsea's influence though so he's finally free." The elevator opened and we walked out to the corridor. My son was just yards away.


	19. Chapter 19 Uncertainty

The corridor seemed endless. My father opened the wooden door. The room was bigger than it seemed from the outside. Walls were filled with books, endless amounts of books. Sat in the corner reading was my baby. He was sat on a vampire's lap. The vampire was a young female. By young I mean she was changed when she wasn't much older than a child, maybe twelve or thirteen. Her eyes widened as she took in our image. Chaska looked up from his book. His eyes found me and I was greeted by a huge smile. He stopped time. "Mommy! Oh Mommy! I've missed you!" He stretched out his arms towards me. I ran over and picked him up. My father wrapped his arms around us both. "Its so good to see you, Chaska!" He kissed his head. I handed him to my father and ran over to the vampire. I picked the book out of her hands and ran to them again. "Something to read for the plane," I shrugged. We ran down the corridor and into the elevator. Once the elevator had stopped we ran out of the doors. Everyone was still. "Don't restart time please, Chaska. I've had an idea." My father handed him back to me. I moved his head into my shoulder. No child should have to see this. In a flash my father had collected the rest of the pieces of dead vampire. He threw them all onto the fire, which was also paused by Chaska. "Okay Chaska." My father said. He yawned and everyone came back to life. He fell asleep against my shoulder.

"We need to get out of here, as soon as possible and torch the place." Grandpa Carlisle instructed. The wolves started filing out of the door. Jacob came and nuzzled into my shoulder and into Chaska who was sound asleep. We had no gasoline or anything more flammable then the dead vamps bodies. "Don't worry, Ness, they still use oil burning candles. Smash one of those on the floor and the room will go up." My father answered my thoughts. "Everyone get out into the corridor, I'll smash the lights!" Emmet shouted. I ran beside Jacob out of the door. We carried on running until we were near the wolves. I heard the smash of the light and saw Emmet run out of the room. "Run!" He yelled. We all picked up the pace. We followed the corridor around and scaled the wall to get back onto the street. We carried on running. The fire was reaching the outsides now. We ran through Volterra's gates and didn't look back until we were in the forest. A loud bang made us look behind us. Volterra was gone. The evil inside it obliterated.

We didn't run to the airport. The wolves were too tired, and a lot of them were in pain. Especially poor Brady. What should have taken fifteen minutes took us an hour walking at a fast human pace. We were close to the airport when my father had a sudden realisation. "We can't get on a plane with this many injured wolves, they'd all be in so much pain. Do you still own a home around here Carlisle or did you sell it?" Everyone paused just in case there was a sudden change of direction. "I still have it, it isn't very big though. Did you stay in it last time you were here, Edward?" My father hung his head a little and stared at my mother apologetically. I was unsure why. "Yes I did. Its another 2 miles East of here, I believe." We changed direction. The wolves huffed, in relief I presumed. My grandfather would be able to fix them up. We trudged through the rest of the forest, Chaska still slept in my arms. Once we were close the atmosphere changed from survival to pure exhaustion.

Grandpa Carlisle didn't have a key, but it was no trouble for any of us to break in. The home was very quaint, nestled into the infringing forest. It reminded me a lot of my parents cottage, but it was a lot darker, and much older. There was three rooms downstairs: the living room, kitchen and a study. Everything was pushed back in the living room so there was more room for sleeping wolves. Six slept in the main room, once they had phased back and been helped by my grandfather. They wouldn't take long at all to heal. There was only room for four of them in the study. Upstairs had two bedrooms, a master bedroom and a spare. Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, Collin and Brady slept in the master bedroom. Brady had the bed as he healed. Me, Jacob and Chaska shared the spare bedroom with Leah. She didn't talk much, only to ask if Chaska was okay. Jacob had got bruises all over his arms and legs, all hand shaped. They were healing very quickly though. In the hour that I'd been watching him they'd changed from the darkest blue, to a weak yellow. Chaska slept between us. He purred almost as loudly as Jacob snored. I was surprised by how heavily Leah slept. I couldn't sleep. There was too much to think about. For example, who would rule over the vampire world now? Who would ensure wrongdoers were punished? This couldn't fall onto the shoulders of our family.

I laid there for an immeasurable amount of time, just thinking. I was doing no good laid where I was when I could be doing something productive. I slid out from between Chaska and the cream coloured wall. I moved Chaska into my space and squeezed through the door next to Leah. I could hear Brady wincing in his sleep as he inhaled. I snuck downstairs and into the kitchen where all the vampires were. Nahul, who must not have been tired, hugged me as I stepped in. It was quite unusual how a friendship had grown between us. I smiled at him and went to stand next to my mother. "Aren't you tired, sweetie?" She asked stroking the circles under my eyes. I nodded and smiled. "I have too much to think about. I'm just happy I got my baby back." I noticed that Peter and Charlotte weren't in the kitchen with the rest of us. "I told you we'd get him back," Siobhan smiled. I liked Siobhan even if she did have a questionable diet. "I know you did, thank you Siobhan. Where are Peter and Charlotte?" I looked over to Jasper. He smiled which reassured me. "They had to get moving, nothing to worry about. Charlotte wants to go to Egypt, they're going to stay with Benjamin for awhile." Jasper said. He kissed Alice's cheek and made his way outside. Emmet and my father followed. "Hunting." Tanya explained.

The room was silent for a short while. Zafrina scrunched her face up clearly worrying about something, "Renesmee, you said were thinking too much about something. What's wrong? Can any of us help?" Senna nodded along with her sister, almost as if to back her up. "I don't know if you can. What will happen to the vampire world now the Volturi have gone?" Everyone seemed stumped by my question. Grandma Esme moved over to me and stroked my hair. "Goodness will prevail, Renesmee. It just has to. There always has to be a balance between good and evil. Evil has been overcome, so now it is time for honest leaders in our world." I smiled. I would have loved to believe the fairytale that Esme envisioned, but in a world full of lies and murder, how could I? Garrett wrapped his arms around his wife. Kate smiled back up at him. "I think there's bound to be some cocky, arrogant swine that thinks he can just waltz in and take control. Like Aro did. We'll just have to be on the look out." Garrett summarised. I believed every word Garret said, the bleak picture of the vampire world's future he'd painted rung true to me. Kate laughed at him, "You need to lighten up, Gar. You never know, we may have done some greater good today. We may have been a nice little warning to whoever is the successor. Don't mess with the Cullens, or else you're in big trouble!" Her musical laugh did seem to lighten the mood. Maggie laughed along with her, "Whatever happens isn't our problem just yet, and when, _if _it becomes our problem, then we'll figure something out." I sighed and rested my head on my mother's shoulder. I was ready to sleep but I just couldn't. My father, Jasper and Emmet walked back through the wooden door. Their eyes were a beautiful golden colour. Tanya, Kate and Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar left the kitchen. They were probably going to hunt too. My father slid past me, kissing my forehead, and next to my mother. He kissed her lips and grabbed her hand. I felt my eyes closing, but could do nothing about it. Jasper was in control of me now.


	20. Chapter 20 Home

I woke up on the plane. Jacob had his right arm around me and Chaska was sat on his knee. "How long was I asleep?" I groaned. I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept so peacefully. Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead. "Longer than normal. Longer than you slept when you were pregnant. You've been sound asleep nearly two days. You snored as well. And then Chaska painted your face. That was quite amusing." I felt the red seep into my cheeks. Jacob just laughed. I straightened up and yawned. "Lazy bones is up." I heard Emmet chuckle. It seemed that the mood had entirely changed within the two days I'd slept. Everyone was jubilant. Chaska scrambled onto my lap. "Mommy, I've really missed you!" He stood up onto the balls of his feet and kissed me on the cheek lovingly. I gave him a big hug. "I've missed you too, baby! What did you paint my face as?" I was awfully embarrassed that I'd slept through that. And where did my seven month old son get paint from? "You were a wolf, obviously!" He rolled his eyes like I should have known. "Obviously," I retorted. "Where did he even get paint from, Jacob?" Jacob could clearly here the reprimand in my voice. "Sorry, I let him play with Sienna. She thought it was cute. I did too. It was left over paint that, Esme used when her and Carlisle lived her years ago. You know, canvas paint." He ducked and closed his eyes expecting me to give him grief. "Don't be such a wuss, Jake!" I chuckled. He opened his eyes and stared up at me. "I'm just happy that I have my son back. He could fall in love with a pineapple and I don't think I'd care at this moment in time. I don't know what I'd do with out my little man." Jacob smiled and me. "And my big man of course." I kissed his lips softly. His hand wound around the back of my hair and gripped me to him tighter. "Ah-hum! Baby here!" Chaska kindly pointed out. We both pulled away quickly and giggled. "Chaska one day when you meet the right girl, and you both face a near death experience, you'll realise just how precious she is." Jacob said. His eyes met mine and soothed any worry about the future that I could possibly have. "Daddy. I don't want all this chick advice yet," He rolled his eyes and fumbled about for something to play with. "Chick?" I questioned. I was surprised by how quickly Chaska picked things up. He never ceased to amaze me. "He spent a lot of time with Embry." Jacob shrugged. And with that I settled back into Jacob's arm.

We pulled up at the big Cullen house not long after our flight had landed. The Irish Coven, and the Amazon coven had gone their separate ways. The Denali's decided to pay us an extended visit, which was much obliged by my grandfather as there was still a lot he wanted to know about, since we hadn't seen them in the seven years since our penultimate meeting with the Volturi. We also wanted to know what ordeals poor little Chaska had been put through. The wolves had all been dying to get back to their other halves and their growing families. Whilst we were away Jared had learnt that Kim was carrying their first baby, and he couldn't wait to see her. Sam wanted to hold Emily in his arms, and play with his children. Jacob called Billy from the house to tell him everything was okay, and we'd be paying him a visit the following day. I'd missed my father-in-law's kind and wrinkly face. Who'd have thought that this entire ordeal had lasted just under one week. It felt like a life time. We sat down in the main room. Chaska bounced on my knee. Jacob had his arm around my shoulders. He looked into my eyes every now and then and set my heart racing. I couldn't bare to lose either of my boys. My mother came and sat beside us and kissed Chaska's forehead. "I'm so grateful everything turned out all right. I'm so grateful none of us were lost. But most importantly Nessie, I'm so grateful you gave me a grandchild," Chaska beamed up at her. "Love you grandma. Thank you for coming to get me, it was awful." He brought us back to what we all desperately needed to know.

Everyone took their seats as Chaska began to talk. "Aro told me about experiments, but never actually told me or thought about what they were." My father commented. I shivered just imagining. Jacob tensed up. "Well, they took some of my blood. And were surprised at the rate which I healed. Then Aro tried talking to me about 'curing my aversion to blood'. He tried to outsmart me, thinking I wasn't as smart as I am. When I wouldn't answer him, he got frustrated and asked why. So I said 'why should answer something with an intelligent answer that you won't accept, just because my opinion and my families opinion is different to yours?' He didn't reply to that. He just left. Most of the two days I was in Volterra, I sat and read and was occasionally questioned. Aro wanted to add me to the guard when I was older. He said I showed more promise than even Alec or Jane. Jane didn't like me much." He shuddered at the thought. Everyone automatically stiffened up. "She never used her gift, under instruction from Aro." He finished. We all relaxed. The conversation eventually lightened up. We mainly talked about what Tanya's family had been doing in the past seven years. Nothing much was different except that Tanya had recently taken interest in a male vampire. She were sure they were mates. Chaska yawned and fell into my shoulder. "Its time we got the little one home, I hope all goes well Tanya, you deserve happiness. We'll see you all tomorrow." I concluded.

We made it home in no time at all. I was a little apprehensive to leave Chaska in his crib at first, but decided normality was the best option. After all, the thieving Volturi were no more. I walked up the final flight of stairs and into my bedroom. I found Jacob laying on the bed. A huge grin crossed his face and he opened his arms for me. I closed the door behind me. I fluttered to his side. He lifted his up and met my lips with a passionate kiss. His tongue traced my lower lip. His hands traced my spine and then stopped on my lower back. I flipped him over, tugging on the airport t-shirt he still wore that was clung to his muscled chest. I threw it across the room. He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my shoulder bones. I moved his lips back to mine and wound my hands in his hair. He yanked my jeans off. "I love you" I whispered against his warm lips. "I know." He smiled cockily. "I love you, too." With that his lips crashed back down on mine. I was truly home. In a home where my son slept safely, where I was with my loving husband and where I no longer feared the undeserved retribution from the Volturi. Home is where the heart is, after all.

**End of Book One**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you all enjoyed Renesmee's story. This is the end of the first book of Renesmee. The Next will be coming extremely soon, I promise. I have ideas for it. I will upload them to this story though, so that none of the followers of this story will have to update alerts etc.**

**I just felt this was the perfect way to end the first story. **

**Please review this story as I would really like to hear from you all, and hear your ideas about what you think is going to happen in the next story. **

**I can tell you now that the next book will be called Luna.**

**Thank you very much for the kind reviews I have received. Please keep reviewing me, I need to know what you guys are thinking, I promise to reply.**

**Thanks again, Jess xxxx  
**


	21. Book Two: Luna

**Book Two: LUNA**

* * *

Summary

Set two years after Sunrise. The vampire world has seriously been shaken after the defeat of the Volturi. Renesmee faces more change, as the Cullens are forced to move from Forks and she is forced to grasp the inner goings on in the world that she has been born into. Luna is a story about love, family and learning to accept that things won't ever be the same again.


	22. Chapter 1 Move

The world in which we lived was changing. Since the Volturi's immersion in hell two years ago, the world of mythology was slowly becoming reality. The news had spread quickly in the world of the undead. The evil fiends that had once feared the Italian murderers, were slowly crawling out of their holes, taking human life when and where they pleased. With no fear of retribution the death tolls of humans increased drastically. They didn't even clean up the bodies of the sons and daughters, husbands and wives, mothers and fathers that they killed. The world was soon going to become an actual hell on earth, with the humans powerless to stop it. All because of us. All because of a decision that one vampire made those two years ago. A decision to attempt to break up a family. My family. But what else was there for us to do? I couldn't let my son be tortured at the hands of vampires. He was just a baby. My baby. Something had to be done.

It was a hard decision for us to move. Everything that we had grown to love was in Forks, but it was time. We'd been there far too long, almost a decade. My good willed grandfather hadn't changed in this time, and it was far too noticeable to stay in the home town we loved. We stayed as close as possible. After all, Jacob's pack was still in La Push, along with his father. If he gave up phasing he would begin to age again, and one day die, whereas I would never age again, I would never die from old age. We needed to stay close for my Grandpa Charlie as well, he needed us much more than we knew. Of course he had Sue, who was more or less his girlfriend now, and his best friend Billy, but he would always need his family. We loaded the rest of the boxes into my Audi. Chaska jumped in the front seat, tears trickling down his face. He didn't want to leave, and neither did I. Jacob shut the boot of the car and kissed my cheek. I half heatedly smiled at him and turned to get into the drivers seat. I let Jacob pull out in his Lamborghini first. I glanced into the rear view mirror one last time. The house that I'd lived in for the past two and a half years, was no longer my home. I followed Jacob out of the drive.

As we neared what was once the main Cullen house my heart sank. I didn't want to see the house I grew up in empty. My grandmother was quickly loading the jeep up with boxes upon boxes of ornaments. They wouldn't be taking the furniture. Everything had been ordered and would be waiting when we arrived in Vancouver. I heard the piano playing familiar tunes. My father was giving it a proper send off. Chaska got out without speaking and ran up the steps. I got out of my car and waited for Jacob. He sighed as he saw the house. Taking my hand, he followed Chaska up the steps and inside. My father's fingers grazed the keys as he played, my mother beside him and Chaska on his lap. If tears could have flowed from my mother's eyes they surely would have been at this moment. The familiar lullaby that was written for my mother met the same melancholy end as it did eleven years ago when it was first written for her. She sighed and kissed his lips. Forks had been good to us, and no one wanted to leave it. My father swung Chaska around so he was balanced on his hip. He patted the piano and took my mother's hand in his free one. "Don't be sad, Chaska. This is a new opportunity. And we'll still come back every now and then to see the wolves, and Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy. We'll just have to be stealthy." My father smiled. Chaska buried his head into my father's shoulder. "You can ride with me and Grandma Bella if you like." I knew Chaska would take to this. He loved his grandparents more than anything. He smiled a little and nodded. "That's sorted then. We best get going." He sighed and carried Chaska to the Volvo. Everyone decided who was driving which car. Once everything was decided each of us got in our own car, except Grandma Esme who agreed to drive my father's Vanquish and Jasper who rode, of course, with Alice in her Porsche.

We took the one-oh-one out of Washington, and then took Route 5 through to the Canadian border. After endless driving, we soon made the other side of Vancouver. Our homes were extremely close to the Cypress Provincial Park, perfect for hunting. It was also close enough to the main Vancouver area which was good for my grandfather's occupation. He had a job position with the Lions Gate Hospital Foundation in North Vancouver. It was quite a long way from the houses we'd had built, but it was close enough for him to get to on a daily basis. I only began to get slightly excited when we began to wind along a big rocky road. Snow covered the grass the closer we got to the houses. The trees thickened. We followed the road around for another five minutes until the main house came into view. It was three stories tall, and very wide. The bricks were a humble brown and complimented lovingly with the arched windows. Beside the house was a garage. It was almost as wide as the house, but not nearly as tall. An electric keypad was beside it. Jasper got out of Alice's Porsche and typed in a four digit number. The corrugated metal began to rise, revealing the most luxurious garage I had ever seen. It was so much better then the one in Forks. Alice drove the Porsche inside, and parked it in her own little space. One-by-one everyone followed, apart from myself and Jacob, as this wasn't our home. We parked to the side of the garage and waited for everyone to come out.

My grandmother and Emmet emerged first of all, with their arms full of boxes. Grandpa Carlisle rushed in front of her and opened the door. They smiled at each other lovingly. We followed my family through. The interior was a lot different than I expected. It was very open, as the last house had been, but the walls were all a pale yellow, not the white I'd expected. The steps were spiralled, and were granite black. They stood out against the walls. The sofa was white, as I'd expected, and was a horseshoe shape, surrounding a glass coffee table with photo frames on it. Emmet put the boxes down next to the coffee table. Esme ripped the box open to reveal hundreds, if not thousands, of photographs. "Everything's already in your rooms, we had them shipped ahead of us," My grandfather smiled. Everyone began to run up the stairs to admire their new rooms. I followed my mother and father. The upstairs was all a yellow colour also, the doors were a dark brown with black granite handles to match the steps. My father opened the door to his and my mother's room. It was like a fairytale. The walls were a light ocean blue, with a white four poster bed in the middle. The left hand wall was filled with glass windows. White chiffon layered the glass, making it feel more secluded. "My favourite blue!" My mother gasped, stroking the walls. As they both continued to explore their new hideaway, I took Chaska's hand and led him down the stairs.

Jacob waited for us at the bottom with a huge smile on his face. "Are you ready to see our home?" He'd clearly helped design it again as a surprise. I returned his smile and looked down at Chaska. "Are you ready little man?" Jacob asked. Chaska nodded and jumped into his father's arms. Although he was almost three years old, he was the size of a six year old. I peered around the corner to see that my grandmother had already chosen the photographs on the table. Hers and my grandfather's wedding was in the silver frame, followed by Rosalie and Emmet's latest wedding just five years ago, Alice and Jasper's, my father's and my human mother's, myself as a child, mine and Jacob's wedding and then Chaska as a baby. There was one empty frame that she played with in her hands. She finally sighed and put it in a box. She caught site of us and stood up smiling. "Are you off?" She asked, her voice as musical and loving as ever. I smiled, and kissed her cheek. "We are. I just can't wait to see it, we'll probably be back later." She wrapped her arms around each of us, and we made our way out of the pretty, big house.


	23. Chapter 2 New Home

Our house wasn't far away from the rest of our family. It would only take them about thirty seconds to run there. It was surrounded by indigenous trees that were the largest I had ever seen. The bricks were a similar colour to those of the main Cullen house. It was two stories with huge windows. As we pulled up to the house I noticed that we too, had a garage. Jacob got out of his precious Lamborghini and typed in the same four digit code. The shutter began to role up slowly. He drove the white car into his space and got out of his car, smiling hugely at me. I drove my Audi in next to him. He observed my driving, ensuring that not one tiny piece of dust landed on his "second wife", as I liked to refer to his car. I and Chaska both jumped out. My son jumped into my arms and smiled. He seemed more positive than he did previously, my father must have talked to him. Jacob grabbed my free hand and led us to the front door. The garage's shutter closed behind us.

The door was huge. It was the darkest mahogany possible. Jacob placed the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

The walls were a light green pastel colour. The carpet was a shade darker. The hall stretched down to a beautifully designed kitchen. It had a similar green coloured themed. The tiles were a mixed array of green and white. The fridge was almost double the size of Jacob. He clearly had his friends in mind. He led me into the living room. The cream walls were accented by a yellow border, and a darker cream carpet. The furniture was homely. A huge television took up most of the room. Again, Jacob led me up the stairs and to the first bedroom. This was Chaska's. It had a bed with blue bedding. The walls were a powder blue with matching carpet. A huge toy box was at the foot of his bed. He jumped down from my arms and opened the toy box, revealing the latest toys at the moment. He was very spoiled. We left Chaska to play contently. The next room was a lemon yellow. The floor was the original floor boards that had been shined and stained a lighter colour. A white border surrounded the walls. There was no furniture in this room. I looked over at Jacob confused. "Just in case." He smiled and winked. Ah yes. I'd mentioned to Jacob several times that I was becoming broody now that Chaska was no longer a toddler, now he was a child. Jacob had said that we shouldn't rush into having another child but we should "see what happens". I'd agreed with this. The next room he led me into was the bathroom. It had fish on the tiles and was the perfect blue and white. I knew Chaska wouldn't get upset with his bath time ritual here. The final room was the one I was most excited about. Our bedroom. Jacob felt the anticipation rolling from me. He pushed the door open and allowed me to step inside first. The walls were a brown colour, not too dissimilar from Jacob's russet coloured skin. The carpet was a warm chocolate brown. White chiffon framed the windows at either side beautifully. My dressing tabled filled most of the right hand side. The wardrobe was twice as big as the one at our old home. Alice must have gotten too excited once again. But what really captured my attention was the bed. It was huge. Bigger than our last bed, and I'd thought that one was massive. It was once again four poster; with dark wood, unlike our last. White chiffon that matched the curtains was wrapped around each post with fairy lights. The bedding was a light mocha brown with gem stones, like the ones on my wedding dress, sewed to it. The room was like a fairytale. It was all very elegant.

I turned around awe struck and touched the palm of my hand to Jacob's tender face. He smiled as I showed him how I appreciated every miniscule detail of our new home. He lent forward and placed his lips on mine. He kissed me slowly and then pulled away. "I'm glad you like it… I only had a tiny bit of input. It was all Esme." This didn't surprise me. My grandmother had a keen eye for decoration and was a very thoughtful, in depth woman. "I know, you're creative when you want to be, but Esme has a flare!" He chuckled. I was slowly getting out of the habit of calling Carlisle Grandpa, and Esme Grandma. They just didn't look like grandparents should, they were far too youthful and attractive. Chaska still called them that though, which I felt was better suited. They knew I loved them entirely, however. Jacob smiled again. This look was mischievous. He stepped closer in the room and shut the door. He kissed me again, but this time more passionately. His hand caught in my hair and tickled the back of my neck. I pulled away, and whispered in his right ear, "Jake, we can't Chaska's playing in his room!" He kissed behind my ear and then whispered, "He'll not hear. I promise. C'mon Ness, we need to christen the bed!" He chuckled. I moved my head so I could see his face. "Later, its getting late Chaska will be in bed soon." He sighed but agreed. I kissed his button nose and began to walk out of the room. "Plus, you should tell your dad we're here. I'll ring Esme and tell her we love the house." I smiled.

Once Chaska was bathed and into his pyjamas, Jacob had already rang most of the pack to check on things. I tucked Chaska into his new bed and kneeled beside him. "Mommy, its not too bad here. Its nice and quiet. But, will we ever go to Forks again?" His big green eyes searched mine for answers to the difficult question. "We will, me, you and daddy, but the other's can't. Grandpa Charlie's got to come here to see Grandma Bella. He's okay with it though. He has Sue now. If it wasn't for Seth and Leah, he'd have probably moved up with us." I explained. He understood what I was saying immediately. He was unlike any two and a half year old at all. He was even more intelligent than any five year old, which he physically resembled. He was my little man. I kissed him goodnight and closed the door behind me. He was so much like Jacob. Within two seconds I could hear him start to snore. I chuckled quietly to myself and walked down the small hall to where my bedroom was.

I pushed the door opened slowly, expecting Jacob to already be waiting for me. But he wasn't there. I walked inside and laid across the bed, waiting for my husband. I heard him check on Chaska and then walk closer to me. After all this time I still felt the excitement of seeing my Jake. When he walked through the door his face lit up. He greeted me with the biggest smile possible. He walked over to my side of the bed and perched on the edge. I sat closer to him and kissed him. This time my hand wound in his hair. His hands trailed down my waist. He yanked my shirt up a little. Slowly, his hands trailed up the bare skin of my spine. My whole back tingled at his touch making me shiver. I pulled him down on the bed with me, still kissing him. He finally pulled my top off and slung it across the room. I did the same with his white t-shirt. I felt his hand graze my thigh. He hitched my leg up around his waist and kissed the bare skin of my collar bones. My hands stroked his chiselled chest. I pulled him closer to me, unfastening his jeans. As always he pulled his lips away from my skin and whispered "I love you". I tugged my jeans off as well before whispering, "I love you, Jake."


	24. Chapter 3 Worries

I felt a twitch beneath me. I opened one eye slowly, revealing that Jacob was watching me sleep again. I yawned and stretched out. He chuckled to himself a little, as I snuggled back into his chest. "What time is it?" My voice was croaky from sleep. He kissed my hair. "Just after eight, honey. Chaska's not woke up yet." I turned around slightly and smiled up at him. He rolled his eyes at my cheesy smile and then kissed my lips, tenderly. I settled back down beside his clavicle. A sigh of contentment escaped his lips. His arms wound tight around me. "Do you think we'll ever get past this stage? I don't want to." He whispered, breaking the silence. I was unsure which stage he meant. "The madly in love, I-need-you-right-now-or-else-I-will-explode stage?" He chuckled at my summary. "Yes, that stage." I sighed. I didn't ever want to get over this. "No, I don't think we will. It might calm down a bit, but I'll always be madly in love with you, and I'll always _want_ you." He leant forward and kissed me again. I twisted around so I could see his face clearer. I stroked his face, and rubbed my nose against his. My wolf with a heart.

Once Chaska had finally woken up, we decided to go hunting. I was curious about what the prey would be like here. Jacob phased as we left the house. Chaska sat on his back, thoroughly enjoying the speed. We ran deep into the forest before anything tempting attracted us. Chaska was quite keen on the deer, unlike anyone else. He took down two before he was happy. Jacob got the largest of the herd. As much as I wanted to like deer, it wasn't as sweet as lion. I shared my father's preferences for prey. When I did happen to come across one, I was lethal. I took it down in an instant and drained it of blood. Chaska was growing inpatient. He wanted to go his grandparents. One moment I was getting ready to discard the corpses, the next my hands were empty and everything had been done for me. Chaska was already on Jacob's back. "Can we go now?" He whined. I laughed and nodded. We ran as fast as possible to the main house. I always liked to think of it as "Headquarters".

When we walked into the house Emmet and my mother had their arms over the table, not yet touching. "Come on little sister, scared you'll lose again?" Emmet challenged. My mother laughed at his attempt of coaxing. "If that was what I was afraid of Emmet I'd take you right now. I just don't want to ruin Esme's table." She explained. In a flash Esme appeared next to them. She struck Emmet on the head, with little force. "Emmet, I've told you about ruining my furniture, time and time again. Thank you, Bella." Everyone laughed as Emmet jutted his chin out and walked away. My mother stood up and wrapped her arms around my father's waist. He encircled her in his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. Chaska bounded through the room and sat on Rosalie's lap. "Aunt Rose, tell me the story of Emmet and the bear again," He smiled persuasively. I tuned them out as Rosalie began the story for the thousandth time. I walked over to Carlisle. He was reading again. "Grandpa?" He looked up from his book and closed it. "Yes, Renesmee?" He had the warmest of smiles for me. I smiled back automatically. "Have you heard anything new from Italy?" This was a subject I'd been struggling with. Since we eliminated the Volturi, two years ago, there had been fights for power all around the world. "I'm afraid not Nessie. As it still stands, to my knowledge, no one has gained full power yet. I don't necessarily think that this a bad thing, with great power comes great responsibility, and most vampires out there are not responsible enough to realise and understand that they are not the be all and end all," He paused for an unnecessary breath, "However, I think the countless numbers of murders going on because of the absence of power, of fear, is a terrible thing." From the corner of my eyes I saw Esme nod in agreement. "Let me know as soon as you hear anything, Carlisle, please? I need to know what kind of world my son is going to growing up in. Be it corrupt or safe." The answer to this question had plagued my dreams since we left Italy. Carlisle placed his hand on my arm to comfort me. He smiled. "Of course I will Renesmee. I'm sorry I have no more information for you." I'd asked him this routinely almost every day. "Don't worry about it, if no one's told you, of course you'll not know. Sorry for disturbing you." I said pointing to his book. He laughed and picked it back up. "You're never disturbing me, sweetheart." I smiled and took my place next to Jacob, leaving him to read the medical book.

After several stories of bear wrestling and descriptions of what anacondas looked like, Chaska decided to learn how to play chess with my father and Carlisle. Jacob decided to run patrol back in La Push, so he'd be gone the rest of the afternoon, and possibly evening. He said he'd call in and see Billy and Grandpa Charlie though so I wasn't complaining. Emmet and Jasper wanted to go hunt after Jacob had told them about the lion I'd taken down. That left all the girls in the living room. I liked these days. "Do you know what Emmet said to me last night?" Rosalie giggled. Alice, Esme and my mother all chorused "YES!" and gagged a little. I had a feeling I didn't want to know. As she almost leapt into full story I lifted my hand up. She sulked a little at first but was more entertained by the fact that Alice was planning _another _shopping trip. I rested my head on my mother's shoulder. Esme sat to my left and placed her hand on my knee. She didn't need to speak to tell me that she loved me. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up everyone was staring at me. "What?" I groggily whispered. My mother was the first to speak. "Just checking you were okay. You were dreaming of Aro again." This was the norm according to Jacob. I always dreamt of that sadistic murderer. He had almost ripped my family apart twice. I was glad he was dead, though I'd never verbalise this. "I always do, he was evil." I yawned. Once everyone had established I was fine, they settled back down. I heard Chaska upset asking when he could use his Queen.

Esme held my hand and squeezed it a little. The others were happily doing their own thing. "I know what its like Renesmee, to worry for your child. I know what its like to worry about something that can't hurt you anymore. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Don't bottle things up." She smiled encouragingly at me. I thought about what Esme had just said. My father had explained to me what happened to each of my family members in their human lives, Esme's was a tragic story. She'd been beaten and violated by a man she didn't love (who'd she'd been forced to marry), then she'd lost her only biological child, William, and jumped off a cliff to end her human life. That's where Carlisle had found her. My problems seemed so superficial compared to those Esme had. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen in the future, what kind of world Chaska's going to grow up in. I don't want him to be hurt or anything. And I was always terrified of Aro, I guess I'm just worried he'll come back, as silly as that sounds," She patted my knee with her free hand. "That's not silly at all. I was worried that _he'd _come back for me for years, the fear passes with time, sweetheart. And as for Chaska, he has a family that would do anything for him, protect him from everything, try not to worry about what hasn't happened yet, dear. After all, we have Alice." She couldn't possibly realise how much I appreciated her words, her reassurance. I hugged her tightly and thanked her for everything.

By the time myself and Chaska arrived home, Jacob was there. I put Chaska to bed as normal. Jacob laid across the sofa, he'd barely spoken since we'd walked through the door. I sat on the small space beside his legs and picked his hand up. "Talk to me." I demanded. He turned the TV off with the remote and turned to look at me. "About what?" His face was lifeless. I squeezed his hand tighter and with my free hand cupped his chin. "About why you're so quiet?" He tried to turn his face from mine but I still held his chin. "Just worried about the pack, there's been a lot of bloodsuckers hanging around. They're worried. I should patrol more. Its not fair on the guys, I'm the alpha, I should do more." He sighed. I finally let my hand drop, so he could look away. Jacob didn't like being too open. "You have a family, most of them don't. You can patrol as much as you like, I told you when we were first seeing each other that I'd never hold you back. And I'll stand by that. Just don't make yourself ill." He kissed my cheek and wrapped me in his arms. Things were worse than I'd imagined then. If Jacob was worried about an increase in vampires near Forks and La Push, what did that mean for the rest of the vampire civilisation?


	25. Chapter 4 Alaska

I woke up on the sofa with my mother's battered copy of Romeo and Juliet laid on my face. I groaned and stretched. I could see that the light was coming through the window, so it wasn't night time. I placed the book on the shelf and made my way upstairs. I opened Chaska's door and peered into his room. He wasn't there. I suddenly had a sense of panic run through me. What if he'd been kidnapped again? I ran into mine and Jacob's room, hoping they were playing in there. But neither of them were present. I pulled my phone from my nightstand and dialled Jacob's number. He answered. "Jacob! Do you have Chaska?" I panicked. I heard Jacob sigh, in exasperation? "Yes, I've taken him to see my dad while I patrol. Is that okay? I left a note in the kitchen." I relaxed and sat on the bed. "Of course it is. I just panicked. Stay safe. I love you." He chuckled at my overprotective 'stay safe' and told me he loved me too. I put my phone into my jeans pocket and considered what to do with my day.

I didn't like hunting on my own, so I decided to go and see if anyone wanted to come with me. When I pulled up at the house, Alice and my mother were waiting for me. "I want to see how far we can run today." Alice announced. My mother laughed, "You already know how far we can run Alice, you've seen what we're gonna do this afternoon." She pouted a little and then took each of us, with each of her hands. We ran north of the house and stayed well hidden in forest lands. I took down a cougar along the way, and then a deer. Alice took down a male lynx. She'd never tried it before. My mother was slow to hunt, after hunting with my father yesterday. She only took down one deer. We carried on running north. By noon time were weren't far from the Yukon border. "So we're going to Tanya's?" My mother asked. Alice nodded but didn't expand. We followed the coast around and then started heading East. Once we were in Yukon Alice called Tanya. "Tanya, is it okay if we call? We shall be there in just over an hour… Yes, that's lovely… No nothing's wrong, Carlisle just wanted me to speak with you, nothing is serious, I promise… Thank you… Yes we'll see you soon." Alice spoke into the phone. I looked over at my mother and raised my eyebrows. She shuck her head infinitesimally.

We arrived in Alaska at the exact time Alice had predicted. It was just after three o'clock. We'd have made it there a lot faster if we hadn't stopped to hunt, and if I wasn't slightly slower than my vampire mother and aunt. Tanya greeted us with open arms. Her sister, Kate, was thrilled to see me. I got along very well with Kate, she was a very thoughtful person. But in all honesty, I thought her mate, Garrett, was the funniest vampire I'd ever met. Tanya invited us into her sitting room. We sat and waited for Carmen and Eleazar to join us. Once they came inside and were seated, Alice began. "Carlisle wants to know if you've heard anything about the Romanians? Or any other possible uprising?" Alice shot a sideways glance at me. Tanya opened her mouth to answer, but I couldn't help myself. "Vladimir and Stefan? What's happened?" I interjected. I had met them when I was still a child, the first time we had faced the Volturi. No one else seemed to like them, but I found them very interesting. They were the rulers of the vampire world before the retched murderers.

"Its nothing to worry about, Renesmee, Carlisle just believes that after our last encounter that they will try and claim power." Alice explained. Tanya nodded, understanding why Carlisle had thought this. "The last we heard was that a clan from Colorado were trying to gather as many gifted as possible." Tanya informed. I cringed at the fact that there would no doubt be many battles in the future for us. Eleazar spoke for the first time today. "There has been more problems in Volterra. The city has been rebuilt and now nomads are invading, trying to take power. None of them last long. So far there hasn't been many fights that we have heard of. But with no one to deliver punishment, there has been more human blood shed than imaginably possible." Every sighed. "I don't understand why our families can't just become the leaders. We've worked well in the past." Carmen mused. Garrett chuckled at her naivety. "We can't become the ruling body. We'd have to kill people. There can be no authority with out fear, to establish fear you need to do ruthless things, not empty threats. Not only that, we'd have to battle for our right to lead. We'd have no freedom." Garrett was still a patriot, as Aro had said. "We just need to look out for ourselves, and our families." Kate smiled, winding her hand into Garrett's. He kissed her cheek. "That is very true. We just need to protect our families. Speaking of which Tanya, where's your fiancé?" My mother suggested. Tanya's musical laugh filled the room. None of us had yet to meet Tanya's future husband, Andrew.

After much talk of the wedding plans, the door opened. A dark haired, golden eyed vampire walked in. It was obvious that he'd just been hunting because of how gold his eyes were. He took Tanya's hand and smiled over at us. "Andrew, this is Alice, Bella and Renesmee." Tanya said, and then spoke to us, "This is my fiancé, Andrew." He smiled shyly and then spoke, "Its nice to meet you all." His voice was deeper than I'd expected. He was undoubtedly beautiful, as all vampires were. I could see why Tanya found him attractive. "Andrew's from England. He's just celebrated his 100th birthday!" Tanya swooned. This surprised me a little, I'd never expected him to be from England, his accent didn't indicate anything. I was also shocked that Tanya had mentioned his age. None of us, not even Carlisle, knew how old Tanya was. She was very touchy about that. Even as an immortal. Andrew seemed like a very thoughtful vampire. He considered himself not to have a gift, but Tanya said his personality was his gift. They were very sweet together. He was changed when he fell for a succubus (not too dissimilar from Tanya herself) and she didn't have the heart to kill him, so after drinking some of his blood she forced herself to stop and ran away. Andrew never saw her again. He was nineteen when he was changed. Tanya told us the wedding was to be in a matter of months. When it was time for us to leave, Tanya gave us the invitation. She warned us to keep her informed on the politics and feuds, if anything new was discovered.

As we ran my mother started to ask Alice questions. "Have you ever seen anything like this, Alice?" Her voice was masking her concern. I could tell this very well nowadays. "No, the Volturi were in power since before I was created. And I can't see what the future is going to be because there are too many decisions involved." She sighed. Nothing frustrated Alice more than not knowing what her future held. "I hope we can just be left in peace. I just want to have a quiet… existence, with no interference from people I do not care for!" My mother never ranted. "Bella, I totally agree. Its not far, but there is nothing we can do. We just have to deal the hand that has been given to us, so-to-speak." It felt like there was no hope for a happy ruling. And for some reason it felt vital for my family, we were so concerned by it. I knew that I was concerned for the world that my son would grow up in. My family were concerned for my son, and my own sanity, and to be quite frank I was unsure why Tanya's family was so concerned. I put it down to the diet of animal blood, Carlisle had always said that it made us more human, and more in tune to emotions and physical pain. I believed that they were concerned for the unnecessary blood shed of the humans, and the deaths of many vampires. The vampire world was changing, I could feel it. Whether we would be directly involved or not, I was unsure.


	26. Chapter 5 Unpredictable

Jacob and Chaska arrived home shortly after I did. Chaska was asleep in Jacob's arms. Jacob smiled at me and took our son upstairs. Whilst I was waiting for Jacob to come down, I went into the kitchen and started making his dinner. I felt his arms wrap around my waist only moments later. He kissed my cheek. "I have something to tell you," He said kissing behind my ear. "Go on then, is it good or bad?" I carried on chopping the onion in my hand. Kissing my cheek bone he spun me around. I put the knife down on the side and let my hands fall lightly on his shoulders. "More… intriguing. Now don't worry when I tell you this…" Jacob paused testing my response. He brushed a stray strand of copper hair from my face. "Chaska's body temperature has increased. And he threw a tantrum today. He never does that. Billy thinks he's gonna phase soon." My lips slammed down into a hard line. Jacob held me closer. "My son is going to be stuck looking like a six year old… FOREVER?" I had never gotten so heated before. Jacob stuck a step back and released me. "Urm… I have a theory about that… I think he'll still grow and stop aging when he's fully matured." Jacob cowered sheepishly at my sudden burst of rage. "Do you think I'm supposed to be happy about this, Jacob? My son gets to be a puppy for awhile then he gets to run around putting himself in danger for god knows how long!" Jacob took another step back. "No… I just thought…." I scowled at him. "What did you just think Jacob? That you'd get to bond with your son more, even though he loves you more than me anyway?" I took a step towards Jacob, he backed away. "Renesmee, are you okay? You've never acted like this before. Are you hormonal or something?" That caught me off guard. I had never acted like this before, Jacob was right. I paused to think about why I was upset. What would be so bad about Chaska phasing, if he'd still age? As soon as my rage had built up, it dissipated. I turned around to the counter and carried on chopping onions.

It took Jacob ten minutes to edge his way closer to me. He could fight bloodthirsty vampires, but was terrified of his possibly overly hormonal wife. He leant on the counter as I began to put the onions in the pan, silently. I put the pan on to simmer and began to put sauce in as well. Neither of us spoke. I stepped around him to get the pasta. As I did, I caught a glimpse of his expression. He was pained and clearly concerned. I began to feel guilty. "Jake, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. I think I may be hormonal. Its not your fault, we can't change nature. I'm just worried… I… I…" Suddenly, I was sobbing. I ran into his arms. He stroked my hair and waited until I had stopped crying. "You must be tired as well, Ness, you've had a long day from what your mom said. I hear you went to see Tanya, by _running. _That must be tiring. I can make my own dinner. I know you've fed today." I nodded and wiped my eyes on his shirt. He swept me up into his arms, just like he did with Chaska, and carried me to bed. He laid me on the bed and then wrapped the covers around me. He kissed my head and left room.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I was exhausted. I woke up in the morning with Jacob's arms around me. He was still asleep and snoring loudly. I turned into him and sighed. I didn't feel much better than I had in the night. I was still tired, but I didn't feel as emotional. Jacob must have felt me stir and slowly opened his eyes. "Morning, beautiful." He croaked. I smiled nervously, embarrassed for my behaviour last night. He kissed my head and shuffled moving us so we were some what upright. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I honestly don't know what happened last night." I explained. He chuckled slightly. "Honey, don't worry about it. It was quite funny after I realized you weren't going to stab me. It was quite… sexy." He summarised. I pulled myself up, one leg either side of his, and let my lips press gently against his. Something took over me and all of a sudden all I wanted was Jacob. My lips grew more ferocious. Demanding. Jacob seemed shocked at first, but caught up quite quickly. I slid closer towards him, my hands wrapping possessively in his hair. He slid his hands down my back and placed them on my hips. I pulled him horizontal on the bed. "You're so unpredictable lately." He whispered against my lips. I kissed him harder. "I know. You're not complaining though." He chuckled. Our conversation was effectively ended.

We laid there for awhile, regaining our breaths. I heard Chaska pull his covers back. I quickly grabbed my dressing gown and pulled it on. Jacob heard too and pulled his boxers on. I walked out of the bedroom, and closed the door behind us. Chaska was just leaving his bedroom. "Morning Momma!" He smiled, jumping into my arms. I kissed his forehead. "Good morning, Chaska. What do you want to do today?" I asked. He scrunched his face up while he decided. "I want to go hunting. Then I want to see Grandpa and Grandma." This didn't surprise me, Chaska loved his grandparents with all his heart, and who could blame him? "Okay then, you go get dressed then we'll go get us some breakfast." I smiled. He jumped from my arms and ran into his bedroom. I walked into mine and Jacob's room. Jacob was fully dressed and ready for our little hunt. He winked at me and handed me a dress. I grabbed my underwear and then pulled it on. Jacob left the room to go and get Chaska whilst I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I ran across the hall to brush my teeth. When I came out, Chaska was waiting for me. Jacob was stood holding the door open at the bottom of the stairs. "Can we go now?" Chaska asked impatiently. He must be getting thirsty. I grabbed his hand and we flew down the stairs, to where Jacob was. "Daddy!" Chaska shouted jumping into Jacob's arms. We ran close to the main house, but were still covered from much civilisation in the growth of the trees. Jacob was in front of us, in wolf form. I glanced over at Chaska. He'd noticed the collection of deer by the river. As he got closer I noticed that he was beginning to shake quite vigorously. "Jacob." I whispered. He heard me and followed my eye line, to our now vibrating son. Jacob huffed and stood in front of me, keeping me away from Chaska. I could only just see over Jacob's shoulder. Suddenly, Chaska jumped for the deer.

His clothes tore from his small body. The small child was replaced by a baby wolf. He was a similar colour to Jacob's reddish brown fur. Down the centre of his spine was a streak of white fur. He was a beautiful. Jacob walked slowly towards Chaska. He was devouring the deer. I stood there motionless, not knowing how to feel. Chaska finished the deer and looked towards his father. He was tiny compared to Jacob's gigantic form. He was the size of your average wolf. Jacob phased back. I handed him a pair of shorts that I always carried in my bag. He pulled them on. "Chaska's not confused or scared at all. He likes being a wolf. I can hear him, and so can the others. He's just told Embry that he's the coolest one in the pack now." Jacob smiled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to Chaska. "How did you know this was going to happen?" I asked Jacob. He smiled at some distant memory. "It was similar when I phased. I went to the cinema with your mom, and horrid Mike Newton. I was suddenly so hot, and angry. I lashed out at Mike, and I didn't feel like the same person. I thought Chaska was going to phase yesterday, but he didn't. I talked to my dad and he said it would take awhile. Because he develops so quickly, I was expecting it to come before his adolescence. He'll still grow because he's half of you, I'm sure of it." I nodded accepting everything my husband had told me. I only had one question, that I was not going to bring up: who the hell was Mike Newton? As I approached Chaska I saw that he was trying to phase back. I blinked, and he was suddenly my two legged son again.

Luckily, I'd brought spare clothes for him with me. A mother's instinct paid off some times. I handed him a t-shirt and some jeans. He'd have to go barefoot until we got to the main house. He pulled his clothes on with a huge smile on his face. "Daddy that was awesome!" Then he looked over at me, "Momma, you don't know what you are missing. That's well cool. Oh, and Seth and Leah say hi. That's freakily cool!" He laughed. We began the short walk to the main Cullen house, Chaska was so happy to have something new to experiment with. So why should I be worried? Jake wouldn't let him patrol with the other wolves, and at least this way Jacob could keep an even closer eye on him. Telling my family about how their grandson was now a shape shifter prematurely, wouldn't be as easy.


	27. Chapter 6 Shocked

We walked inside, Chaska ran over and sat on my father's knee. As he read my thoughts his back stiffened. My mother, being so in tune with him, straightened too. "We need to talk." I started. Jacob took my hand. We sat on the sofa beside them. Rosalie and Emmet fluttered to us. Jasper and Alice appeared behind the couch. Alice didn't appear to seem worried about what I'd just decided. Neither did my father. My grandparents ran in from the kitchen and sat beside us, Esme taking my hand. "I'm going to get straight to the point. We've just been in the woods with Chaska and he phased." I finally spat out. Esme squeezed my hand supportively. It was my father who spoke first. "How cool is that, Chaska?" He smiled. He glanced up at me and winked. Chaska went into a second by second account of how it felt. Once he'd finished my father looked up at me. "I thought you'd be worried." I barely spoke. I was so confused. Carlisle leaned around Esme and Jacob to see my face. "In all honesty, Renesmee, we were expecting this. I looked at his DNA shortly after he was born. He had the trigger gene I identified in Jacob, and with his accelerated growth it was only a matter of time." I nodded, slowly absorbing everything my grandfather had said. "I thought you'd have guessed?" He asked me. I thought back to when Chaska was born, just under three years ago. I thought about everything I'd expected. I knew he'd be a little wolf one day, just not this early. After all Jacob had imprinted on me, to ensure the continuation of the wolf gene. "I guess I did, I wasn't expecting this so soon though," Chaska smiled up at me reassuringly. Who could doubt such a face?

I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder as everyone began to debate what this meant for my son. The conversation didn't last long. Jasper suddenly paused. "Renesmee, are you feeling okay? I've never felt your emotions fluctuate so much. You're going from confusion, angst, depression right round to happy, excited and erm… the other kind of excited." My father and Jasper both winced. Jacob turned around to look at Jasper. "She was similar last night, she shouted at me, and then started crying and then fell asleep. And then this morning-" I elbowed him in the ribs. No one needed to know that. My father shuddered and turned his attention towards my mother. I hated that he could read our thoughts sometimes. It was just awkward. Jasper concentrated on controlling my emotions. I felt myself relax. "Thank you. I don't know what's going on." I sighed. Chaska jumped from my father's lap. In the next second he was asleep on my knee. "He's going to have to warn us, when he stops time, he just makes me jump with it." Everyone chuckled. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "We best get him home." I whispered to Jacob. He nodded and stood up. I gently stood up too, not wanting to wake Chaska. Everyone said goodbye and walked quietly out of the door.

We strolled along the path home, discussing what life was going to be like now we had another wolf in the family. Jacob joked saying we'd need a lot more food in the house. I gave him that one, Jacob ate his body weight in food daily. Once we'd got home and laid Chaska in bed, I began making tea for both Jacob and myself. I put the chicken in the oven and then out the potatoes to boil. Whilst I was preparing the vegetables, Jacob leaned against the counter thinking. "Worrying about Chaska?" I finally asked. He turned around to face the food and helped me chop and slice. "Sort of. I was just think how much more careful I'm going to have to be with my thoughts, when we're phased at the same time. I mean he doesn't need know all the gory details of the others love lives, never mind his father and mother's." I cringed at the thought of just exactly what Chaska might find out. "Good point. Could you ask the others to be careful as well please. I don't want too much of his innocence taking away from him at such a young age." Jacob nodded, putting the carrots in a pan. "What's this gonna mean for the pack? Numbers should have become steady now that we've moved right?" Since the wolves last big mission two years ago to save our son, three more teenage boys had phased. Leah was still the only girl, making her worry even more. "Well there's 22 of us now that we've got Chaska, and Sam's no longer phasing. I'm not allowing Chaska to patrol, obviously. There's enough of us now. I don't think anymore newbie's will phase anytime soon." He smiled. I checked on the chicken and went to sit in the living room, whilst everything cooked. Jacob rested his arm on the back of the couch. I snuggled into it. "What do you think will happen, Jacob?" I said, melancholy filling me. "What do you mean? What will happen with Chaska? Or the world in general?" I sighed and he wrapped his arms around me. "Both I guess. I think Chaska will be okay though." He rubbed soothing circles in my arm. "I think that everything will be up in air for awhile, but then everything will be okay. There's always going to be a battle between good and evil. Its finding a balance." I felt tears spill over my eyes. Jacob smelt the salt water and moved me around so he could see my face. He wiped my eyes with his thumb. "Don't be sad, honey. We've got each other, and we've got Chaska, and…" He stopped and kissed my cheek. I didn't know what he held back from, but I had a feeling I didn't want to know. "Okay, I love you. I'll go sort dinner out." I kissed his lips and walked into the kitchen.

I plated the food up and called Jacob into the dining room. I didn't particularly like human food, but Jacob did, and I needed it to stay healthy. We ate almost silently, just enjoying each other's company. When we'd finished I walked into the kitchen and began washing the dishes. Jacob followed me and dried. "I wonder why I'm acting so weird recently. Even Jasper said he'd never felt my emotions be so erratic." I mused allowed. Jacob cleared his throat and carried on drying wordlessly. "You know why I'm acting strange!" It wasn't a question. It was written all over his face. "I have a theory. But I'm waiting for you to confirm it." His eyes didn't dare meet mine. I watched as he put the pans in the counter under the sink, and the plates in the cupboards above his head. "Come one, you might as well enlighten me." I challenged. He smirked at my tone of voice. "Well, how long have we been living in this house?" This threw me off guard. "Erm… just under three months I think. We moved here in April." He nodded and put the cutlery away. "And in that time, you've only been worrying on one main thing. You've not been concentrating on much else." I didn't see where he was going with this. "You're confusing me, Jake." We both stopped what we were doing. He turned me around and held my shoulders. He looked into my eyes, finding something that I wasn't sure of. "This is totally backwards. You should be telling me this." He sighed. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Renesmee, I think you're pregnant." My mouth popped open into an 'o' shape. It felt as if I'd stopped breathing. I understood what he meant about only concentrating on one thing. I'd not been noticing when I was late, or when I'd stopped having nightmares.

I was unsure how long I stood there motionless. Jake waved his hand in front of my face. I knew it was going to be impossible for me to talk, so I reached out and grabbed his hand. I showed him how I had dropped the ball missing things, slight changes I should have noticed. Things that I was only noticing now. Things that everyone else had noticed but I hadn't. My emotions, the dream I had when I was asleep at my mother's, my lack of dreams that I'd been having on a night time, the sickly feeling I was developing when I ate human food, and the fact that I was still missing my period. "Told you." He said happily. I released his hand and stared at him. "How did you…? When did you…?" I began. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I've been worried about you, so I've been paying more attention. And I was thinking about it before Chaska phased. My Dad put the idea in my head in all honesty." After realising that he was right, a huge smile played around the edges of my lips. "We'll go see Carlisle first thing tomorrow!" I screeched catching him in a tight hug. I was almost certain I was pregnant now. If I was, we'd have another little baby shortly. I'd be a mother of two. We'd have a perfect little family.


	28. Chapter 7 Conformation

When Chaska bounded into our room the next morning, we didn't tell him anything about my suspected pregnancy. There was no need to confuse him if I wasn't pregnant. We all got dressed and walked over to the main house as normal. I was so nervous and scared. When we got there my father was waiting outside. He looked over at me deciding what to do. "Chaska do you want to show me what you look like as a wolf?" He asked. Alice must have told him what we were here for. He nodded once and smiled. "Good luck," he whispered so low that Chaska could hear. Chaska grabbed his hand and they ran in the opposite direction. I squeezed Jacob's hand tighter, showing him what I imagined Chaska's face to look like when we told I was pregnant. If I was pregnant. I was desperately trying not to get my hopes up. He smiled widely. We pushed the door open. It didn't take Esme two minutes to flutter to my side. "Oh, Renesmee! I so hope you are having a baby. Alice can't see until Carlisle decides whether you're pregnant or not. I think you are!" Esme gushed. She led me and Jacob up the stairs where Carlisle was waiting.

The games room was transformed into a hospital set up, ready for me. Carlisle smiled, and indicated for me to lie on the bed. Just like when I was pregnant with Chaska, Jacob stood beside me and held my hand. "Ready?" Carlisle asked. I pursed my lips and nodded. I shuffled my red shirt up a little, revealing my flat stomach. He squeezed the cold jelly onto my skin. I shivered slightly and smiled. Carlisle pressed the bar to my stomach. I asked Esme to come closer. He moved out of the way and showed us the screen. "Congratulations. You're having a baby." Carlisle beamed. He moved over to Esme and held her hand. We all stared at the screen watching the little peanut. "How far gone am I?" I asked. Carlisle checked the screen again, doubling checking for no reason, (his memory was infallible). "The foetus is the size of a ten week old. So if your pregnancy is the same as last time, you'll be five weeks gone. I'm surprised you'd not noticed anything before. You'll be showing soon. In fact you may possibly start showing this time next week!" He gasped.

Jacob chuckled and kissed my lips. "She's not been the most observant. I doubt she'd have realised if I hadn't told her!" Carlisle laughed again. I stared at the screen again. I couldn't wait to tell Chaska he was going to have a baby brother or sister. I heard Alice lithely walk to the side of my bed. "Congratulations!" She kissed my cheek and clapped. "This means we can go shopping for baby things and maternity clothes! And Esme, you can redecorate the spare bedroom here, and at Nessie's!" Alice skipped out of the room again, thrilled. I heard a familiar voice coming up the stairs. My mother walked over and grabbed mine and Jacob's hand. "Congratulations, both of you! I can't wait to meet my new grandchild! 16 weeks. Hey Jake, you up for the challenge of having two little monsters?" She giggled. Jacob joked back as I stared at the screen again. I heard voices downstairs, and a heavier footfall. Chaska was here. He ran up the stairs, followed by my father. He jumped beside us on the bed. "Is that your baby Mommy?" He asked, placing his hand on my tummy. My father took my mother's hand and smiled. "Yes, sweetie, mine and Daddy's baby. You're going to have a new little brother or sister to play with!" I waited for him to respond, judging what his reaction might be. "Its about time! I can teach them all the cool stuff I know!" He smiled. Jacob sighed in relief.

The rest of the week was like an emotional blur. I was still having mood swings, although they weren't has bad. Alice dragged us all to pick out baby clothes, and maternity clothes for when I was big. Esme started decorating the room in their house at the side of Chaska's, and the spare room in ours. We bought lots of furniture and new toys. Mainly for Chaska though, because we didn't want him to feel left out. As Carlisle had predicted at the end of the next week, I had a tiny curvature of my abdomen. Chaska came in every morning and told us how many weeks we had left until the baby arrived. By the time Friday had come he was smiling from ear to ear. "Mommy, 15 weeks 'til he comes!" The little cutie was adamant that the baby was a boy. Just like I was with Chaska, I was unsure either way and I wouldn't care just as long as it was healthy and happy. Jacob secretly wanted a daughter I think though. I'd caught him looking at frilly dresses many times now. It would be sort of perfect though, one boy and one girl.

We decided that we should go and visit Billy and Grandpa Charlie, as soon as possible. As much as Jacob hated it, we decided to take my Audi because Chaska's child seat fit in it better. We drove down route 5 and then followed the one-oh-one south. We decided to visit Billy first, because chances were that Charlie was working. I'd asked Jacob not to tell him about the baby. I got Chaska out of the car and swung him around my hip. I walked around to Jacob and grabbed his hand. We walked towards the familiar little red wooden house. As always, Billy met us at the door. "Jake, Renesmee! Its been far too long. How's the little wolf then?" He said winking at Chaska. I lowered him down onto his grandfather's lap. Billy wheeled them into the living room. I was wearing a Mac coat, so my stomach was well hidden. We checked how Billy and everyone was and then Jacob nudged me to tell him. "Billy, we have some news for you…" I announced. I stood up and unbuttoned my black coat. I turned away from Billy for a split second to put my coat on the battered sofa. I turned back towards him and pulled my shirt up a little. His eyes focused on my abdomen. "You're pregnant?" I nodded. His grin was huge. I walked over to him and hugged him. Chaska was still sat on his lap. "Oh congratulations to both of you!" He kissed Chaska's head. "You happy bout this little man?" He asked his grandson. Chaska smiled, "Course I am. I get to teach him things!" Billy looked up at Jacob then, "Another boy, son?" Jacob laughed. "We're not sure. Chaska just wants a brother I think" Chaska nodded and smiled. "Doesn't Alice know?" This puzzled Billy. I decided to answer, "Course she does, we've told her not to tell us, like we did with Chaska. She's only been buying yellow and cream stuff, so we don't know." I smiled. He nodded and we carried on talking about all baby related things.

When it was time to leave he handed Chaska a small leather pouch and told him to open it when we got home. We drove into Forks to see Grandpa Charlie. He'd just arrived home when we got there. "Sorry we didn't call Grandpa!" I shouted as I lifted Chaska from the car. "Oh Renesmee! You never need to call!" He said enthusiastically. He wrapped his arms around us. As we walked into the living room his stomach grumbled. "I'll fix you some dinner…" I began. He held his palm up stopping me in my tracks. "You and your mother both think you need to look after me. Tell her that I'm very grateful for the money she sent me, but it is way too much and I can cope just fine." He ranted. Jacob smirked behind his back a little. Chaska ran over to my grandfather and held his arms out. "Grandpa Charlie!" He smiled. He snuggled into his neck and then smiled hugely. "Chaska! You've grown a lot! I'm coming to visit you in a few weeks, by the way, I have time off from work." I was thrilled to hear this. As much as I liked living in Canada, I really missed my grandfather. "That's great Grandpa! Shall we sit down we have some news!" He edged slowly towards the sofa, with Chaska in his arms. He looked nervous. "Is your mom okay?" He asked, jumping to conclusions. "Mom's great. We're going to have a new addition to the family in about 14 weeks." I smiled. It took him awhile to realise what I was saying. "I'm pregnant!" I stood up and showed him my bump. It was small but definitely there. "Wow. I was not expecting that. Congratulations both of you. Bet you're excited Chaska!" He ruffled his grandson's hair. That was it, everyone we loved knew that in just over 3 months we'd have a new little baby in the family. We'd have a new little Black. A new child. A new life, with an endless amount of possibilities for the future.


	29. Chapter 8 Family

"Tell your mom that I'm coming to stay with you soon, Renesmee! I'm so happy for you both. Am I okay to tell Sue?" We were stood on the door step. Chaska was asleep over Jacob's shoulder. We'd been with my grandfather longer than we'd expected. "Of course you can. We told Billy just before we came here. And I'll be sure to tell her. I'll call you Grandpa!" I kissed his cheek and we both waved as we left. We got into the car, Jacob decided to drive home. Grandpa Charlie stood on the doorstep and watched as we drove away. Chaska was snoring happily by the time we got on the one-oh-one. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Jacob said looking over at me. "Just miss Forks that's all. I was thinking Billy should come and stay with us at some point too." Jacob looked back to the road. "I was meaning to talk to you about that." He paused as if to decide how to word something. He opened his mouth several times and closed it again. "Billy wants to come live with us. Rachael and Paul are all settled now, and they don't visit him much even when they only live around the corner. He's decided to move up here until he dies." Pain crossed Jacob's face, until he wiped away a second later. "That's totally reasonable. I miss him! I'm glad he's coming" I smiled reassuringly. He didn't respond for awhile. "Okay, I'm gonna get to the point. Seth and Leah wanna come too. If they come, Sue will come and then so will Charlie. They are practically married these days. And I've said if Seth and Leah come, Embry and Quil can come too. Quil's worried about leaving Claire for long periods of time, so he's going to think about it." He finished, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. Did Jacob think I was so unreasonable that I would deny him his pack, when he'd uprooted with my family, for safety reasons? And Chaska would have his grandfather close. I would have my grandfather, the human I was the closest to beside us, when my children were growing up. "I think that's a brilliant idea. So long as they all don't live with us, we have a family to raise!" I chuckled. Jacob's eyes widened in shock. "You're happy about this? I thought you wanted a fresh start!" He checked my facial expression. "A fresh start away from allegations and suspicions, not the people we love." A huge smile spread across his face.

I fell asleep on the way home. Jacob must have carried me to bed, because I woke up at 3am in my old night dress. Jacob was snoring loudly next me. I chuckled at his cuteness as I got out. I'd never tell him that, he'd call me soft. I peaked around Chaska's door. He was holding his wolf teddy and snoring, much like his father. I watched him thinking of something to do. I hadn't played the piano in awhile. I had inherited my father's musical ability, but I'd stopped playing shortly after Jacob and I got together because I didn't have much time. We didn't have a piano here, but the main house did. I closed Chaska's door silently, and decided to go get dressed. I pulled a baggy top on and a pair of jeans. I was definitely going to need stretcher trousers soon. I pulled a piece of paper from my dresser and scrolled the words, "At my mom and dad's, love you." I left it on my pillow and walked out of the room. I bounded down the stairs and grabbed my car keys. I locked the front door once I was outside and slid into the front seat of the car. It didn't take me two minutes to get to the house. It was probably a little lazy of me, but it was too late… well early. I walked through the front door and closed it behind me. Esme was sewing on the sofa, but no one else was to be seen. "Hello, sweetheart. Why are you here this early? You should be sleeping." Esme welcomed me. I sat beside her for awhile. "I fell asleep on the way back from Forks, so I'm all rested. And I was bored. Where is everyone?" I looked around again double checking that they weren't hiding. Esme smiled at me. We both knew that if they were there I could hear them. After all, my hearing was only slightly less sensitive than a vampires. "Well, Edward, Emmet and Jasper are building the bungalow for Billy. Alice has roped Bella and Rosalie into picking clothes for the baby. And Carlisle's working a night shift at the hospital." She smiled. Alice must have seen that Billy was coming to live with us. "The bungalow's for Billy, right?" I asked. Esme nodded and replied, "Yes that's right. And then Charlie, Sue, Leah and Seth will have a three story house next to Billy's. And Alice can't even see what Embry and Quil will decide. There houses aren't far from ours, enough so we can protect them if anything was to go amiss. And close enough for extra babysitters." She giggled. I hugged her and walked over to my father's grand piano.

My faces grazed along the keys. I wasn't playing anything in particular, I was just playing what I felt. It was a very upbeat piece. I heard Esme set her sewing down. In an instant she was stood behind me, hugging my shoulders. "So much like your father." She sighed. My father had taught me her favourite song. I swiftly transitioned into it. "Oh Nessie!" She cried. She hugged my shoulders tighter, but still light enough not to harm a butterfly. "Grandma, what do you think the baby will be?" I asked. I repeated her song once I'd finished the first recital. "I'm not sure. What do you think it will be?" I smiled. I had been considering it this time round. "A girl. I know Jacob secretly wants a daughter. And this time feels so much different from when I was carrying Chaska. So I think it will be a girl… Do you…" I didn't finish the sentence. I didn't want to cause her any upset. "Did I what, dear?" She asked. I shook my head, but she urged me to continue. "Do you still think about, William?" She smiled. "Don't worry about upsetting me, Renesmee. I like talking about my son, I know that he'll be in a better place. It used to upset me, but I've come to realise that maybe there is such as thing as fate. Maybe it was William's fate to go to God early. They say that God takes the best ones early, for himself. Only the good die young. But yes, I still think about him. Every day. I'd been excited to have him, I'd ran away from my husband to make sure he was safe." She sighed and sat beside me. I continued to play the piano. "How did he die?" I choked. "He was born too early. His lungs hadn't formed properly. I got to hold him before he died. I suspect that it was because of the abuse I suffered early in the pregnancy. My husband was not a nice man. I jumped from the cliff shortly afterwards, hoping to join William. But I got so much more when my eyes opened. I got a man that I did love, and that truly loved me. And I got a beautiful family." She stroked my knee, lovingly. "Is there any reason you wanted to know, dear?" She glanced at my small bump, hidden under the baggy shirt. She was clearly worried that I feared for the baby. "Not particularly. I just didn't really understand what happened. Your story was never really explained to me." She chuckled under her breath. "I think they were worried for me again. Your grandfather's very over protective, and so is Edward." I agreed with that one, my father was very over protective.

After a few hours playing the piano and talking with Esme, the boys returned. It must be sunny today. My father flew beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's nice to hear you play, Renesmee. It's been far too long." He turned back to the door. I saw from the corners of my eye, that a huge welcoming grin lit his face. Just then my mother's scent hit me. "Welcome home, love. Look who's playing the piano again." He smiled, holding his hand out. She took it and stood beside us. Esme got to her feet and walked back to her sewing. I heard my mother and father kiss, and transitioned into her lullaby. "Bella's lullaby. Beautiful." Carlisle said placing his bag by the door. He kissed Esme's head and sat beside her. "Want to hear something new?" I asked my father. He always loved it when I composed. My passion for music was slowly returning. I'd have to get a piano. "Of course, love." I began playing a new song. It was the upbeat one I began early. It started with thousands of possibilities. It was quite a girly song, in my eyes. "Oh Renesmee! It's beautiful!" My mother said. I smiled at her compliment. "Does it have a name?" I heard Rosalie asked, walking through the door, bags filled her hands. "Luna." I breathed. It was perfect to me. I was unsure why at this moment in time. "I like it. It seems very fitting. It is a lot like the moon, it started off with a thousand possibilities in the beginning, and became a sort of comfort to the Earth in a way. Like a friend. Do I sound crazy?" My mother said. It scared me sometimes how alike me and my mother were. That is exactly what I wanted it to be like. "No Mom. That's kinda how I imagined it." I smiled. I heard my father chuckle. I was so at home. All my worries had seem to have subsided in this small time, just from being near my childhood in away. When everything was simpler, and I didn't have to worry about new leading parties. I guess all I needed really, was to fully get back to my roots so-to-speak, to understand more of who I was a person. Music did that for me. I played with the knowledge that rest of my family would be here soon. I would once again be more hole, surrounded by more of those that I loved.


	30. Chapter 9 Grandfathers

The next three weeks flew. I had eleven weeks left before our baby was born. I had a nice little bump now and was forced into my horrid maternity pants. Grandpa Charlie was coming to visit today. Alice saw him explain to my mum that he wanted to move up here. I was excited because we all knew that the house was now finished for him and Sue, and of course Seth and Leah to move straight into. Jacob decided that he was going to go and collect Billy shortly after Grandpa Charlie and Sue had moved in. I had taken Chaska round to the main house early. Jacob was meeting us there after patrolling. I sat Chaska on my lap as I played the grand piano again. I taught him chords and the beginning of my composition. Just as he was about to play, we heard the cruiser pull up. My mother flew to the door, clearly excited to see her father. Before Charlie was even half way out of the car, her arms were around him. "Oh Dad! I've missed you. I've made you your favourite, it won't be as good as Harry's of course, but it's still fish fry. Emmet went fishing for them this morning…." She carried on rambling, which was very uncommon for my mother. I went to grab his bags but my father was there. "Not in your condition you don't. I've got these, Ness." He said lovingly. He then turned his attention to my grandfather. "Hello Charlie, its so good to see you." Grandpa Charlie clearly didn't like my dad all that much. After all, he was the man that had captured my mother's heart at a young age, married her at eighteen and got her pregnant shortly after that marriage. I began to empathise with Jacob for awhile, as I knew that this was possibly how my father viewed him as well. "Hello Edward." My grandfather huffed. We led him inside the house.

"You're big Nessie." He chuckled, pointing at my stomach. I looked down at the bump. "Yeah, eleven weeks to go. I'm gonna look like a house." I laughed, already saying goodbye to my feet. Chaska sat on my lap, pressing his hands to my stomach. I stroked his face and showed him an image of him holding a yellow bundle, with his little brother or sister in it. He looked up at me and grinned hugely. Time stopped. "Chaska I told you not to do that too much… It shocks me." I giggled. He smiled up at me. "I just remembered something. Where did you put Grandpa Billy's pouch? I never opened it…" This was completely out of the blue. I thought about it. "Its on your night stand, sweetie. We'll open it when we go home later. Your daddy will be here soon." I smiled. He put his hands back to my stomach and time restarted. We both acted like nothing had happened. Suddenly, as Chaska's hand moved to the left, the baby moved. His eyes bulged, mirroring mine. "The baby just kicked." I smiled. It was the first time I'd felt it, it happened a lot later in my pregnancy than it did with Chaska. "It shows the baby loves you, Chaska. You'll be a good big brother!" My father mused. Chaska laughed and put his ear to my stomach. He hummed the song I'd written, three weeks ago, the baby was kicking frantically. "I'm gonna get to the point, Bella." My grandfather finally said. "I want to move up here. I know Sue, Seth and Leah do too. We miss you all. We'll get our own house and everything, but we'd like to be quite close. We don't want to impose on your lives or anything…" His face was getting redder as he huffed.

My mother laughed like a bell. "Actually Dad, we've already built you a house. Esme's decorated it. Billy's moving up too, he'll be your neighbour." Grandpa's eyes widened. He wasn't breathing. "You. Built. Me. A. House? Um… thank you. You didn't have to. But thank you…" he moved his eyes away from our faces. "I love you, kid." He huffed. My mother through her arms around him, again not meeting his eyes; either for her own comfort or his. "I love you too, Dad. I've missed you." Their embrace didn't last long. They had a very loving and unusual relationship, both easily embarrassed. I couldn't imagine that. I wasn't an easily embarrassed person, and I told my dad I loved him most days. He smiled affectionately at my thoughts, he glanced down at Chaska, who was asleep on my stomach now. Why did all wolves just randomly fall asleep?

After a short while of catching up, the door opened and Jacob ran through. He greeted Charlie and apologised for being late. He kissed my lips softly and rustled Chaska's hair. He sat beside me on the big white sofa and wrapped his arm around me. "Guess what, Jake?" I whispered, as another conversation was taking place. "You think I'm the sexiest wolf ever?" He whispered back, winking. I rolled my eyes sarcastically and stroked his fringe back. "I don't think that I'd be pregnant if I didn't…" I heard my father cough so I quickly changed my line of thought. "Chaska was touching my bump, and the baby kicked. So he hummed to hit, and the little thing went crazy!" I explained. Jacob put his hand on the top of my bump, just above Chaska's sleeping head. The baby kicked again. He kissed my cheek proudly. He leaned in closer, moving my hair over his face. His lips met my ear. My heart beat increased as he whispered into my ear. My father shot me a you-are-my-daughter-please-don't-think-that look. But there was nothing that erotic about what Jacob was doing, he was only asking my a question. Damn pregnancy hormones. "Has Chaska phased today?" He finally asked. I swallowed, clearing the thoughts in my mind, sparing my father. I shook my head, not trusted my voice. I felt the heat in my face. "When he wakes up we'll take him hunting, then." I nodded once again. My mother and grandfather were discussing why he'd not yet proposed to Sue. I tuned into their conversation, trying not to concentrate on my burning feelings for Jacob. "Well, I don't know. Its not what people of my age do…" My father laughed and whispered too low for Grandpa to hear, "Sounds familiar, Bella." He chuckled again. She nudged my father lightly, only to grab his hand in two of hers.

My grandfather became all flustered now. "Well, what difference does marriage make anyway?" He scowled at the sudden pressure my mom had put on him. "It all depends how you view it, I guess. Don't worry Dad, I'm just curious." My mother smiled. They laughed and began discussing when he'd move in. Chaska's eyes flickered open and he stretched. "We're gonna take Chaska for a walk I think." I said. I put Chaska on the floor and grabbed his hand. Jacob grabbed my other hand. "See you later, Grandpa. Mom, Dad, I'll no doubt come over tonight when I can't sleep." They smiled hugely at me. We walked out of the front door, and down the path. Once we were out of human sight, Jacob and Chaska phased. I could tell that Chaska had grown a little, from where he measured on Jacob now. I smiled. It would be his third birthday next week. How time had flown. My boys galloped further into the forest. The scent of deer attacked my senses. It wasn't the most appetising of smells, but I was thirsty. That meant my baby would be too. Jacob caught the scent as well and increased his pace. He glanced around to meet my face. His wolfy eyebrows wiggled. A competition then. We hadn't done this in awhile. Chaska wasn't interested. He was playing/pouncing a butterfly. Adorable. I picked up the pace. The wind in my hair made me feel alive, it sent electric tingles all through my body. When I ran, I was truly free. I closed my eyes and let the deer's smell entice me. I could hear Jacob's foot falls, slightly behind me. I opened my eyes and saw the herd running from us. I located the largest, and really pushed myself forward. I leapt from the ground, and landed Emmet-style on the deer. I snapped its neck with one hand, and my lips found its skin. The blood trickled down my throat, easing my pain. I turned my head to see that Jacob had taken down the second largest. Behind him Chaska pounced on one and began to feed. I stood up and wiped my mouth. That was better than unappetising human food. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, as I waited for the boys to finish. Jacob dropped his deer and came to stand by my side. I wound my fingers in his fur and rested my head on his huge shoulder. Chaska finished and turned to find us. When he did, his face pulled into a wolfy grin. So much like Jacob. He waddled over to us, wagging his tail. "Home?" I asked. Jacob nodded and so did Chaska. We raced to the edge of forest, near our house. We let Chaska win. Jacob phased first, followed by Chaska. I handed them some shorts.

We walked straight upstairs to Chaska's room. It had been over three weeks since Billy had given him the leather pouch. We'd all forgot about it in the chaos of decorating and baby shopping. He found the pouch and slumped down onto his bed with it. Jacob's face suddenly became full of knowledge. Chaska opened the pouch by pulling the black cord loose. He peaked inside and then shook it out. Onto his left palm fell a carved wolf's head. It was ornate and very beautiful. Chaska admired it for a second, before declaring his love for it. "I have one too. They are supposed to represent you as a wolf, like a good luck kinda thing. Billy made it by hand." Jacob explained. I suddenly felt a lot more respect for my father-in-law. Chaska set the wolf head back on his night stand, so he could see it every day. He asked for Jacob's phone and left the room to call Billy. "It reminds me of when I first phased. I was so scared. Chaska just seemed more… complete. Guess he gets that from you." He chuckled. He stroked the wolf and then pushed the copper curls from my eyes. "It reminds me of my mom's bracelet." I admitted. Jacob winced at that. He always expected me to be angry or hurt with the fact that he'd loved my mother before he'd loved me, but I wasn't alive then. And in all truth, I tried not dwell on it. They were best friends and nothing more now, Jake would always love her, but not at all in the same way. "Jake, I've told you before. I don't care about your past. I care about you." I kissed his lips softly. We both listened to the "thank you" that our son was giving his grandfather. The baby kicked. These eleven weeks still felt too long for me to wait. I was so excited to meet my baby.


	31. Chapter 10 Marcus

The next two weeks flew again. Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah had all moved in now. Billy was still preparing for moving from his roots. We were helping him pack as much as possible but only when Jacob wasn't patrolling. I'd never met Jacob's mother, and neither had my mom. But when we were helping Billy pack, we came across lots of photographs of her. She was beautiful. She had russet skin and long flowing black hair. Rachael and Rebecca, Jacob's older twin sisters, looked very similar to her. I hesitated when asking Jacob about her, not wanting to cause him pain. "What happened to your mother?" I eventually asked, one evening when we were lying on our bed. His face became glum as he stared into my eyes. "I was ten. My Dad was driving them into Seattle. It was coming up to my sisters' birthday, and they wanted to get them some new dresses. They were hit head on by a drunk driver. Their car flipped and landed on my mom's side. That's how come Billy's paralysed. They nailed her coffin shut. My dad didn't speak for months. Charlie had to practically sleep at our house, help take care of us. This was all before I met your mom. He's not been the same since." Chills ran down my spine as I realised how much pain not only Billy, but Jacob's entire family had suffered. He explained to me, that as time went on it got easier to think of her, to remember her. I understood Billy more now. "What was your mom called?" I asked. He smiled, probably recalling her face. "Sarah. Sarah Anne. She was amazing, Nessie." He kissed my head and held me closer to him.

I dreamt that I was walking along a beach. Possibly first beach. I wasn't alone, I was with a beautiful russet skinned woman. She had large brown eyes and a warm smile. "Renesmee…" She almost whispered to me. I knew her to be Jacob's mother. "Yes, Sarah?" She smiled at me and held my hand. "Everything's going to change, Renesmee. For the better I promise." I didn't know what she meant, yet I trusted her implicitly. "Everything you've been worrying about, is going to change. You'll all be safe. Your family, my son and grandchildren, you'll all be safe." She smiled again. "Thank you for looking after my baby Jacob. Thank you, Renesmee." Sarah kissed my cheek and then faded to black. I woke up suddenly. Thankfully, none of my skin was touching Jacob; I didn't want to cause him unnecessary pain. He was snoring loudly, as usual. I glanced at our clock. 4:13am, the digital face blinked. There was no way I was going back to sleep now. I through myself out of bed and grabbed some pants, and a t-shirt. I pulled my shoes on and left the house after checking on Chaska.

The atmosphere was different when I got to the house. It almost buzzed with excitement. I walked through the door to see my mother's wide eyes on me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me beside her on the sofa. "Marcus is here!" She whispered to me, knowing full well that he'd hear anyway. When we'd fought with the Volturi two years ago, for kidnapping my son, my mother had freed Marcus of Chelsea's influence. He'd fought beside us and killed his former allies. Why was Marcus here? My mother led me into the kitchen where they were all talking. "Hello, love. Marcus has come to inform us of what the recent goings on are." My father explained, clearly having heard my thoughts. I nodded and stood close to my mother. "Hello Renesmee. Congratulations on the little one." Marcus said, bored as usual, indicating to my stomach. "Thank you, Marcus." I politely replied. They continued questioning him. He'd obviously not been here long. "…then I'd realised that I was nothing more to Aro, than a tool. I felt the numbness I'd felt since my beautiful Didyme's death, begin to evaporate. I began to feel a bit of my former self return. I regained my sense of right and wrong, I could see most things the Volturi had done, not only to your family, but to many others as well, was wrong. I had to fight for what I believed in." He paused smiling at me. "No mother should lose their child." I suddenly felt more respect for this man. "After the battle, I fled, quicker than you did. I ran to Germany, struggling with the grief for my love that I'd not been allowed to suffer. The vampire world began to crumble, as you well know, so I felt I needed to do something. I want to form another Volturi. But one that does things right, punishes people who deserve it, not the people who are just blessed with powers." I'd never heard Marcus talk as much. It was clear on everyone's faces, that they were thinking things on the same level as I was. My father nodded once at my thoughts.

"If you are a fair ruler, I think that is a fantastic idea Marcus." Carlisle smiled warmly at the vampire. "I promise you I will be. I have enough innocent blood, so-to-speak, on my hands. I have several talented vampires that have asked to join me. There are six of us all together. I know you have a family, but if any of you wanted to join me that is more than welcome. I'm not pressuring you like Aro did, I just wanted to you know that if you wanted a change you have one." He finished. We all nodded, all of us knew our answers. "Thank you very much for that opportunity, Marcus, but as you said we're a family, and according to everyone's thoughts, they are all happy as we are at the moment. But thank you for the offer, you are always welcome here." My father replied to Marcus's offer. Marcus nodded, this was the answer he was expecting clearly. "I was expecting that, your family has bonds I have never seen before. Its probably from abstaining from human blood. I may try it one day." Marcus chuckled. We all moved into the living room, out of habit than necessity. "How do you plan to regain that power, Marcus? The world is in disarray. It could be dangerous." Esme worried. Marcus smiled. "They all know my face, if they see one member of the Volturi still exists I believe that they will cower in fear. That is the only good thing that Aro did, I believe. So I intend to go back to Volterra, now it's all been rebuilt by the humans, and claim my throne back." He explained. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated. They shot open. "Marcus, I can see that working. You may face small resistance but nothing more, you shouldn't even need to destroy anyone." She explained. My father nodded at someone else's thoughts and smiled back. I placed my hand on my stomach as my child kicked me.

We sat in the living room discussing everything that happened in the past two years. "I heard of the uprisings. There's been quite a few. The whole vampire civilisation is becoming too conspicuous." Marcus sighed. The bored expression covered his face again, but it wasn't as severe as it was. I put it down to the fact that he was missing his true love, his soul mate. "Yes, so did we. I myself was quite fearful that we would encounter problems here; being such a large group and all. Especially with such uniqueness, like Renesmee and little Chaska, and now the child Nessie is carrying. But thankfully, we've not yet had any problems." Carlisle smiled, wrapping a protective arm around my grandmother. She smiled and rested her head on her shoulder. "Which reminds me, Marcus, how did you find where we'd moved to? Our scents will have washed away now." My father asked. I'd not even thought of this. A crooked smile crossed my father's face in response to mine, or one of my families thoughts. I figured it must be Emmet because he had a huge grin on his face. "Well, I tried Forks first. The surveillance there is… interesting. I came across the wolves, and remembered there faces. One of them recognised me and phased. It was your husband, Renesmee. He told me that if I meant no harm to visit you here." He smiled warmly at me. It made me curious why Jake had never told me, it had probably slipped his mind; or he thought I'd panic. "I needed to see you, to explain my plans. I didn't want to offend you after all the problems we've caused you in the past, and after you'd freed me from the control of Aro and his witches." He spat the last line, clearly bitter. "Young Bella, when you freed me everything I'd ignored had become so clear. After recalling events from centuries ago, I realised that Aro had murdered Didyme, his own sister, to keep me from leaving him. Everything he'd told me, never made sense, I was just clouded by the loyalty I felt towards him. I am forever in your debt, young one." He smiled at my mother, affectionately. I couldn't believe the story he'd just told us, how could anyone kill there own family member? I knew Aro was the malicious and cruel, so it made more sense. "You're not Marcus, you fought with us, that is enough. Without you, we may not have been so lucky." My mother smiled at him, and grabbed my father's hand pulling it on her lap.

I hadn't noticed the time when Jacob and Chaska walked through the door. They sat beside me, silent. Chaska scrambled onto my lap. Time stopped. Jacob looked over at me, and then down at Chaska. We were the only ones unfrozen. "Why's he here, Mom?" Chaska's eyes bugged towards the remaining Ancient. It gutted me to realise how fearful Chaska now was, that used to be me. "He doesn't mean us any harm, I promise. He came to ask what we knew about the problems in the vampire world. And to inform us that he's going to try and get into power. But Marcus is the nice one, Chaska. He helped us." Chaska nodded and then turned his head to Jacob. Jacob smiled reassuringly. He turned his head into my shoulder and time restarted. From what I could tell, Alice could see that Marcus had no trouble regaining his power. Did this mean that the squabbles for power would soon be over? Would we escape them with no trouble? I couldn't be sure. There was still too much uncertainty for my liking.


	32. Chapter 11 Understanding

I crossed the date off of the calendar, in our kitchen. Jacob stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me. His hands rested on my now larger bump. Nothing had changed since Marcus left us for Volterra, almost four weeks ago. Jacob's lips were suddenly at my ear, "7 weeks to go," He kissed my earlobe. His nose stroked the contours of my face, my cheeks, my lips, my nose. My mood swings had gradually become less erratic, and less noticeable on my part, since Jasper always helped to calm me. But here, when there was no Jasper around, and Chaska was at Billy's for the day, I couldn't help myself. I turned slowly in Jacob's arms. My hands wrapped around his neck. His lips found mine in the same instant. The kiss started out slow, but gradually became more intense, more passionate. My tongue traced his upper lip, and found its way into his warm mouth. I could taste his sweet breath. He pulled away after a short while. My eyebrows mashed together. I took in the beauty of his face, his expression was wavering in my favour. "Please…" Was all I had to say. He scooped me up in his arms and ran with me up the stairs to our bedroom, all the while keeping his lips on my skin. He slammed the door behind us, and laid me gently on our four-poster bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, because he'd just been patrolling, so I started unbuttoning mine. He pulled my hands away from my shirt, and undid the buttons himself. This was the only good thing about my hormones going crazy. His lips left mine, to kiss every inch of my shoulders and neck, working there way down to my chest. "Jake… I love you." I breathed, he chuckled, bringing his lips back to mine. He breathed against my lips, "I guess that's a good job then. We are married with kids after all… But I love you too." I silenced him instantly.

I rolled over to look at his face. He was staring at me too, smiling. My fingers traced his lips. "Jake, what do you think the future will be like?" I stoked the side of his face and ran my fingers through his hair. "Once the whole ruling situation's over, I think it will be perfect. I have you after all." He kissed my palm and then the back of my hand. "I mean, for us. Do you think we'll cope with two kids?" He chuckled and shuck his head a little. "So you can face vampires that petrify you, on multiple occasions, but the prospect of having two children scares you?" He raised his eyebrow. My hand instantly flew to my stomach, where the little one had just kicked. "Not that it scares me, its just something new really. Its hard for me to imagine. It was hard for me to imagine with Chaska though." He placed his hand where the baby had just kicked me, and smiled. He glanced down to see the small indentations that the baby was making. "This one's gonna be a football pro with the looks. I know what you mean. And cause we'll cope. We'll more than cope we'll enjoy it." He smiled widely. I kissed his nose and ruffled his hair. "Come on, we best go get Chaska before he freaks your dad out with the time stopping thing!" I jumped out of bed and pulled my clothes back on. Jake copied me and chuckled as my top was too tight. "I guess you grew faster this week. Want one of my t-shirts?" He asked. I nodded smiling. He reached into his closet and pulled out a t-shirt, in big white print read the words 'kiss me I'm sexy'. "Funny Jacob!" I rolled my eyes as he threw me a plain navy blue one. I pulled it on.

We stopped outside Billy's bungalow in Jacob's Lamborghini. I was glad that I had all of my family close. As we got out I saw grandpa Charlie heading out with his fishing rod. I told Jacob I'd meet him inside. I called over to my grandfather. He turned around and walked towards me. "Hi Nessie, how're you? Wow you've got loads bigger since I last saw you!" He wrapped his arms around me awkwardly and pulled away to cough. I folded my hands over my stomach. "I know right, I feel like I've swallowed a whale. I'm good. How's retired life? Fishing again?" I said pointing to his rod and bucket of bait. He chuckled. "Yeah, Sue's basically forced me out so she can clean. Its good, I love it up here. And I don't after worry about work or anything. You visiting Billy?" I loved how they lived next door to each other now, they were best friends through-and-through. "Yeah, he wanted Chaska for the day to tell him the Quileute stories." Charlie nodded and smiled. "I've heard them too much now. Anyways, Nessie I'll call over at your mom's later, but I have to go now, Sue wants fish for Lunch." He rolled his eyes and awkwardly kissed my cheek again.

I walked into Billy's house and took a seat beside Jacob. Chaska was sat on Billy's lap. Both were chuckling about the days events. "Well, he played a practical joke on me. I was sat at the table, and then next minute I was sat by the window. If Jacob could have done that as a kid he would have!" Jacob laughed along with them. I had an urge to scold Chaska, but since Billy had taken his little joke light heartedly, I didn't want to ruin the nice moment. "Did you hear the stories Chaska?" I asked. His face lit up in a beautiful smile. My Jacob's smile. "Yeah, all of them Mommy! Spirit warriors, Taha Aki and the third wife, all the things that happened while grandma was human… everything!" Billy chuckled. I remembered the stories from my mother's "life", they'd honestly terrified me, her bravery had stunned me. I didn't know if Billy had mentioned that Jacob was once in love with my mother, until I was born, but it was something I wouldn't bring up. We decided to go over to my parent's house. We took Billy too, he wanted to talk to Emmet about the latest game he'd watched with my Grandpa.

` Chaska ran straight into my father's arms. He told him the stories he'd heard this afternoon. Jacob, Billy and Emmet engrossed themselves with talking about the Mariners game. Alice stared into thin air, having a vision, and then smiled widely. "HA!" She screamed, skipping into the other room. My father smiled too, but tried not to glance in my direction. I walked over to my mother, and slumped into the chair beside her. "Back ache?" She asked. I nodded and hugged my stomach. She asked me to lean forward and started rubbing my back. "Not long now Nessie. 7 weeks isn't it?" I nodded and smiled. "Mom, I was wondering, why can Alice see me and Jacob now?" I chickened out of what I was really going to ask. "We think its because she's more familiar with you all now. And she can see Chaska because he's closer to human I think." I nodded. "I was also wondering, after I was born… did you… still love Jacob?" She shuffled uncomfortably. "Not in a romantic sense. I loved him more like a brother, he's still my best friend. But my feelings for him in that way faded. Why did you ask?" We didn't speak of the feelings they'd both felt for each other at one time, I only knew because they didn't want to lie to me. "Billy explained to Chaska about everything in the past. I didn't know whether he told him about your feelings. But it made me curious. I didn't understand how everything just… went." She rubbed my back harder and chuckled. She changed the subject then. "Did you see Charlie when you were at Billy's?" It was obvious that our conversation had made her uncomfortable, so I didn't mind. "Yeah, he said he was gonna call round later after he'd been fishing."

I heard Chaska snoring against my father's chest. I looked around at the same time my mother did. "He's had an exciting day. He finally understands." My father whispered. I understood more too. I understood how quickly everything had changed when I was born. I understood that Jacob had chose me because I was his soul mate, has my dad was my mom's. I understood everything now. A few words from my mother's mouth had cleared all the speculations I'd had over the years I'd been with Jake. I felt a strange kind of fulfilment. It was strange how understanding the past led to more possibilities. Chaska understood his ancestors and why there were shape shifters, he would be able to protect others when he was older. I understood how love was a complete thing. If you didn't completely love someone whole heartedly, how could you possibly be happy? Things in the past had worked out for the best. I'd always doubted that. I'd always wondered if my mother would have been equally has happy if she'd chosen Jacob, over my father. I had my answers, no she would not. Our destiny's were fated. Jacob was my fate. Edward was hers. What would my children's futures hold? Only Alice would know.


	33. Chapter 12 Trouble

Jacob had left early to go to speak with Sam. Jacob's former alpha no longer phased, and he'd began aging. He wanted to grow old with Emily, and watch his three children grow up with out the worries of leading a pack. This wasn't an option for Jacob, he had to keep phasing to be frozen in time, just like I was. And just like our children would be. Jacob missed Sam, I knew he did without him admitting it. I was sat in bed reading one of my favourite books waiting for Chaska to wake up. I heard him yawn and pull his covers back. I placed the book on Jacob's side of the bed and waited for my son. Right on cue he bounded into the room and jumped on the bed. He scurried next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Morning Momma. 4 weeks." He said patting my bump. I chuckled at his optimism for a sibling and ruffled his hair. "Yep, 4 weeks!" I smiled. We both got dressed and decided to go for a hunt. I remembered to pack Chaska's spare three quarters for when we called into the main house. Chaska phased just outside the house and we bounded into the thick growth. We both quickly found something to calm our thirsts and began our way to see our family.

The house was empty when we got there. I saw a sheet of paper in the kitchen. I made sure Chaska came with me, I was very suspicious. The note was written in my father's handwriting. It read:

**_Renesmee,_**

**_We won't be long. Tanya called us this morning to tell us about an issue that she needed help with. Please don't worry sweetheart, everything's okay and we shall explain in more detail what is going on. Alice see's us getting home around 5pm. Give our love to Chaska and Jacob,_**

**_Love,_**

**_Dad._**

I sighed. They weren't intentionally keeping anything from me, but not knowing was infuriating. It had only just gone midday, so there was no point us waiting. I decided to show Chaska the songs my father had composed. Chaska laughed when I had to move the stool further back to accommodate for my huge stomach. Chaska was a very graceful pianist. He had a lot of my father in him as well. He bounced on my lap as he played. His fingers glided along the keys like they had been destined to play. I chuckled a little. He tilted his head to see my face. "I'm not laughing at you. You play beautifully, honey. Its just you are so much like your daddy, and he is not graceful at all. Its strange for me to see, but you are a very good musician. I could teach you some other instruments one day too. I know that Emmet can play the guitar a little." He smiled widely and threw his arms around me.

We got home just as Jacob did. We all walked inside together, and Chaska ran upstairs to play. Jacob's face was hard. There was no humour in his eyes when I joked with him. I dragged him to sit beside me on the sofa. "Jake, what's wrong?" He turned his face from mine. "I don't want to tell you, Renesmee. I don't want you to worry. I'm scared you'll go into labour early if you start panicking unnecessarily." He turned his face back to me. His eyes were like glass. I couldn't see into them, they were hollow of much emotion. I was terrified. "Jake please. I won't panic. I'll stay calm. Just please let me help you!" His face cracked. He through his arms around me and started kissing my face all over. I grabbed his head in my hands. "Jacob Black, if you don't tell me now I'm not going to be a happy bunny!" My voice was the sternest it had ever been with Jacob. It shocked him a little, but he still didn't respond. I felt the pregnancy hormones pushing me into a rage. Jacob just sat staring at me. I had a clever idea. Jacob couldn't resist when I begged, it was a condition of the whole "imprinting" thing. I smiled slyly. I stroked his face with my hand and rest my cheek against him. "Jacob… please? All I want to know is what's going on, I want to know everything's okay. That you're okay." He pulled his face away and looked into my eyes. He sighed in defeat. "I got a phone call from your Mom." I searched his face for more answers. "She asked me to come home and watch you and Chaska. Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry and Collin are watching the house." My face went blank. I tried to listen for Chaska playing upstairs, terrified he'd be kidnapped again. "What? Why?" He pushed the hair from my face. "Tanya's family was ambushed. A group of Nomads trying to get power. All the Nomads were killed, but Alice saw some of the strays coming this way." I was thankful that Tanya and her family were safe. I was surprisingly not concerned.

"Nomads are no problem. We've taken down experienced fighters like that evil Felix, why's everyone panicking?" I didn't understand this. Jacob half smiled and kissed my nose. "Because we're overprotective fools. And I couldn't bare to lose the few things that I love." Something hit me then. Not physically, but a thought. "What about Billy, Grandpa Charlie and Sue. We can take care of ourselves but they can't!" I panicked at this. I heard learnt from my mother's mistakes, and I understood that humanity was fragile. "They're safe. Billy left for Hawaii this morning to spend time with Rebecca, and Charlie and Sue are well protected. Brady and Jared and guarding them." I nodded. "Don't worry, Ness. They are all coming here afterwards to fill us in. I think Tanya and everyone are coming too. They are quite shaken up." This was completely understandable. After all, vampires got scared too. I couldn't think why these Nomads would want to attack such a lovely coven, especially when they heard that Marcus was back in charge. It didn't make sense to me.

I stood up and headed to check on Chaska. He was playing in his room happily with his wolf cuddly toy. I winked at him and closed the door behind me, not wanting to worry him. Jacob was still sat in the same position when I returned. "Is there anything else I should know?" I asked, not meaning to sound suspicious. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the sofa. I sat beside him, my hand folding delicately over my stomach. "This isn't essential but it is interesting…" He said, spiking my curiosity. I raised one eyebrow and asked what he meant. "Well, you remember Stefan and Vladimir, right?" I nodded. He chuckled at my vague expression, clearly trying to lighten the mood. "They went to Volterra and asked Marcus if they could join them. They are now his second and third in command, basically." He unfolded his arms, and placed his right hand on my stomach, smiling as the little one kicked him. "How do you know that?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, at the quizzical mood I was in. Quite frankly I just wanted answers. Answers I knew Jacob had. "When Edward rang me, I asked if Marcus would be safe. He laughed and said Alice saw a vision of Marcus being joined by the ancients. Then I heard Blondie… I mean _Rosalie_ in the back saying that the weirdo's would finally be happy." This didn't make sense to me. Stefan and Vladimir, absolutely despised the Volturi. Even more so than we did. They were once the rulers of the vampire world, but when Aro wanted to get into power he burnt their coven out, killing every member other than Stefan and Vladimir. Were they that desperate to get into power?

The front door opened. I jumped out of my skin, only to have Jacob cradle me in his arms. "Its your family, Renesmee. I knew I shouldn't have told you." He said the last part almost to himself. Everyone walked into the room. Everyone except Jasper and Rosalie. Carmen and Eleazar, weren't here either. Tanya stood holding hands with her new husband, Andrew. Her face was blank, as were her new husbands, her sisters and her brother-in-laws. Carlisle sat beside me, and stroked my hand. "Don't panic, Nessie. We've got it under control." He smiled warmly at me before wrapping his arm around my grandmother. My mother and father sat on the floor across from us. My mother rested her head in his lap, while my father stroked her hair. "Everything okay, Bells?" Jake asked. She smiled and nodded, "Just frustrated that something like this has happened." She flickered her eyes towards me. "She knows?" Her eyes met Jacob's again. He nodded once. "He had to tell her Bella. She's as stubborn as you." My father joked. The humour didn't touch his eyes. "How many were there then? How many came this way?" I looked to Alice for the answers. I knew my dad would soften things up for me, Alice wouldn't. She sighed. "Altogether? There were eight of them when they fought Tanya's coven. Two got away. A man and a woman. Mated pair I'm guessing. They headed south of Alaska, and I saw them just out side of Vancouver." She glanced over to my father and pursed her lips at his expression. There was something I wasn't being told. And I would find out, they couldn't keep something from me forever, and they knew they couldn't.


	34. Chapter 13 Pains

Everyone left after a larger discussion about tactics. Emmet wanted to go find them just to make sure. Carlisle didn't want to kill because he felt that they had obviously ran away not to be involved. Alice didn't input her opinion. The few times when I'd asked where Jasper and Rosalie, Carmen and Eleazar were, I didn't get a straight answer. All I was told, was that they'd be here in the morning. I didn't like that they were keeping something from me. I figured it was because they didn't want me to go into labour prematurely, from shock or panic. Once they were gone, I put Chaska to bed after he'd been bathed and then went to bed myself. I laid beside Jacob, as usual, and picked up my book silently. We were both too deep in thought to speak. I don't know how long we were silent for, but I wanted something from him. "Jake?" He turned to look at me. A small smile spread across his lips as he brushed the hair away from my face. "Once the baby's born, you'll tell me what's really going on right?" His smile faded from his mouth. "I've told you everything I know. I swear I have." He lifted my hand from my stomach and kissed it. "Fine. When you do know, you'll tell me right?" He kissed my nose and then my stomach. His mouth rose into a peculiar smile. "Sure, sure." He kissed me on the lips, effecting my train of thought.

The next few weeks disappeared in a blur. I was too caught up in finding out what was being kept from me that I wasn't keeping track of time. By the time Chaska skipped into my room on a Saturday morning, announcing that I had just under a week left of my pregnancy, I had almost given up on ever finding out. My eyes bulged at my son. "A week? Chaska?" He looked at me and giggled. He patted my head and smiled. "Silly Mommy," he sighed. Jacob glanced over at me; not shocked in the slightest. "Actually, it's a little less than that. You're due in five days, Nessie." I looked down at the mountain of a stomach I now had. Just like when I had gotten pregnant my time had disappeared with worry. I sighed. "Time just flies." I glanced over at Chaska. He was planning his next practical joke with the looks of the glint in his eyes. That was Jacob's mischievous glint. "Before you even think about Chaska, no." The smile faded and he stuck his tongue out. "I hope the baby hurries up already, you two just aren't fun." He teased, walking out of our room. Jacob giggled. I stood up and got dressed. Billy was home from Hawaii today. We were going to go over and look at some photographs he'd had taken there. Jacob was curious what his nieces looked like now. "They must be ten and twelve now. I haven't seen them in years. The youngest is called Abigail and the oldest is Marissa. Cute little things." He smiled. Jacob dressed too. Chaska was waiting by the car when we made it down stairs. He was curious to see what his cousins looked like. He'd probably never meet them, because they weren't allowed to know of the family secret, or about the existence of vampires.

We pulled up outside Billy's bungalow a moments later. Chaska ran straight in. I glanced over at Grandpa Charlie's house. His car wasn't there. Jacob noticed the direction I was looking in. "Sue's taken him shopping into the city centre. Leah was thinking about what she needed, when we patrolled last night." He explained. I nodded and took his hand as we walked into his father's home. "Hey you two. Not long now, Renesmee. I can't wait to meet the little one." Billy smiled warmly at me. I sat beside Jacob on the loveseat as usual. We glanced through pictures of Billy's vacation. "Jacob your sister is beautiful!" I gasped. She looked very similar to photograph of Sarah that I'd seen. The next photograph I was handed was Billy and his two granddaughters, Marissa and Abigail. He noticed the warm smile on my face. "They are my girls. They've grown up lots. You know what Jacob, they aren't a thing like Rebecca and Rachel were. They actually do their homework!" Jacob chuckled and shook his head. "Homework sucks though, Billy, that's why they never did it." Chaska who was looking at pictures of them almost looked sad. "I'll never meet them will I? They won't know what I am." Billy cuddled him and rocked him as best as he was able. "One day maybe, when you've stopped growing so quickly." Chaska accepted that and carried on looking at the photos. I wanted to meet Jacob's family properly, not just at a distance like at our wedding. Like Chaska, I knew it may not be a possibility.

We stood up to leave. Chaska was asleep in Billy's arms so I bent down gently to pick him up. As I was getting back up a sharp pain jolted through my back. I knew this pain too well. It had been embedded to my memory. I swung around to Jacob. "Guess Chaska won't have to wait 5 days to meet his little brother or sister." I said. It took Jacob until my next contraction to figure it out. I handed my son to Jacob, and pressed my hand to my back, bending over in pain. "Jake, leave Chaska here to sleep. You need to take her to Carlisle. I'll bring him over in a couple of hours." Jacob nodded and scooped me up in his arms. We ran out of the front door, all the while I was screaming. He lowered me into the Lamborghini and drove the fastest speed possible to the main house. By the time we got there my father was waiting for us. "Take her upstairs, Carlisle's ready for you." He dabbed my head and followed us up the stairs. Jacob laid me down on the bed and moved to grabbed my hand. My mother appeared next to Carlisle. My grandfather lifted my top off of my stomach and pressed the ultrasound's bar against my skin. "Oh good, the baby's in the right position. I was just a little worried with you going into labour before your due date. Everything's fine." He clipped the heart monitor to me and the examined me.

My waters broke as Alice walked in. She whispered something to my father, so low that I couldn't hear. In this moment in time, I really didn't care either. The next contraction hit. "Jacob…" I whimpered. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it hard. Once again, fracturing his hand. I derived a small pleasure from that, after all if the mother has to suffer, why not the father too? I didn't like hurting him normally, it just comforted me a little this time, and I think Jacob knew that. My mother wiped my forehead with a moist cloth. "The contraction are quite far apart, this might be a while Renesmee." I nodded, whilst panting. Rosalie came in with some ice chips. She gave them to me and kissed my cheek. Leaving the room, with Alice in tow, she smiled at me again. Probably giving us some privacy. "Jacob… Jake…" I panted. "Yeah, hon?" He moved so he could see my face again. "I forgot how much this hurt." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, it will all be over soon and we'll have our baby." I nodded and grabbed the bed railing. "Sit up if you can, Nessie. I'll rub your back for you." My mother's musical voice suggested. I did as she asked. I felt the bed moved under her weight. She was such a big help.

Another two hours of contractions ensued. I was exhausted. Carlisle checked me again. "You can start to push on your next contraction." I felt like I had no energy left. But I knew I had. Jacob had said when I was in labour with Chaska _"the harder you push, the sooner it will be over". _I used this theory now. I felt the next contraction and pushed with all my might. Breaking more bones in Jacob's hand. I pushed for the second time. I heard a loud cry and fell back into my mother's arms. I released Jacob's hand. He flexed it and reset it. "Sorry…" I panted he kissed my head. I saw Carlisle cut the cord and wrap my baby up. "Congratulations, Renesmee, Jacob. You have a daughter." He laid her into my arms. She opened her big brown eyes, my eyes, and looked around the room. Her hair was as dark as Jacob's, darker than Chaska's. My mother and father looked at each other and then at their granddaughter. "She's beautiful, Renesmee. What's her name?" My mother asked. We'd not discussed this. But I had ideas. "Well, I wanted to call her Luna, because the piano piece was about her and I liked what you said about it. Yanno, starting off with endless possibilities and then becoming like a friend, a comfort. Plus Luna fits in with Jacob being a wolf… but then I had a dream. I'd learnt a lot about Jacob's mother that day, and I had a dream that she was telling me that everything would work out okay. So I want to call her, Sarah Luna. That way it's a bit of you both, its Sarah's name, and its your explanation of what my daughter's life could be like." I panted, still exhausted. "I love it Renesmee." My mother said, quite touched. Jacob looked at our daughter. "My mother would be honoured. Thank you." He kissed my head and then Sarah's. "Welcome to the world, Sarah Luna Black."


	35. Chapter 14 Sleep

The door swung open and my son bounded in. He jumped on the bed, causing me to cringe with the pain that labour had caused. I still held Sarah in my arms. She was sleeping. Chaska peered over at her, noticing the blanket was pink. "Well, she's not a boy, but she's cute. I guess I can still teach her stuff." He shrugged. He kissed her forehead and jumped down from the bed. Billy wheeled himself closer. I handed his granddaughter to him. He took her lightly in his arms and smiled. "She is absolutely beautiful. What is she called, Renesmee?" He glanced up at me then. I smiled. "Sarah Luna Black. I hope that's okay. I just thought that Sarah should still be in her life, even though she isn't here." I had never seen Billy cry. But at the mention of his late wife's name, his eyes welled up. The tears threatened to spill over but they didn't. "That is so thoughtful. I love it. Her grandma would be so proud." He continued to nurse her as Jacob walked back in the room with a Moses basket. He sat it down and picked Chaska up in his arms. "Like your sister then, little man?" Chaska hugged his dad and smiled widely. "Yeah, she's cute. She'll be better when she's older though." He did a wide toothy grin and looked over at her again. Billy handed her to Jacob. He rearranged Chaska to straddle his hip, and held Sarah in his free hand. He looked so proud. Alice skipped in with a camera. She snapped pictures of everything, before Carlisle gracefully entered the room. "Come along Alice. Renesmee needs her sleep, so she can heal quicker. And little Sarah's only been on the Earth two hours and you're already attacker her." He chuckled. Alice apologised and wheeled Billy out of the room. Jacob laid his daughter in the Moses basket and smiled at me. Chaska kissed his sister and myself on the cheek, and they both left. Carlisle examined us both and then left us to sleep.

I tried to listen to the conversation downstairs. I could hear Alice talking to the others. My mother and father weren't there. "What do you mean Alice?" I hear Rosalie. Her voice was a little more high pitched than usual. "I mean that there's more of them. I saw the female deciding what to tell the others. They've met up with a few others and asked two more to join them." Alice sounded worried. Emmet laughed. "So what? They'll be inexperienced. I can take them with my eyes shut." Rosalie elbowed him. Someone moved. "There certainly should be no problem at all. Not for us, for another two, three months. It will just be inconvenient." Alice sighed. I heard Jasper clear his throat for no apparent reason, other than habit. "We should never get complacent, even with Alice's ability. They know after the attack on the Denali's that we are more experienced. They'll be practicing. Never underestimate them. They'll probably get newborns involved." Jasper seemed to sense that I was listening. "But maybe this isn't the right time to discuss this. Nothing's going to happen for a few months, and we should be celebrating a birth here." A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over me.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for. I woke up in a dark room. I still hurt a little, but I felt better. I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on my surroundings. I was in my mother and father's bedroom. "Mom? Dad?" I groaned. In a flash I saw too white figures standing above me. My mother brushed my hair from my face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" My father asked. I rubbed my eyes again. "Why am I in here? Where's Jacob, Chaska and Sarah?" I could see my mother rolling her eyes. "Carlisle wanted to clean the other room. They're all at home. You needed some more rest, and we thought with a snoring husband and a newborn child that you'd not rest. We'll take you home in the day time." My mother's cool hands made me feel better. I rolled over and groaned a little. I was still in a bit of pain. Damn my impenetrable skin sometimes, pain relief would be nice sometimes. My father chuckled. "If you sleep the pain will go away sooner, you'll heal quicker." He explained. I closed my eyes and started to breathe evenly. I heard the air move as my mother sat down beside me. My father left the room. She hummed a lullaby to me. Her lullaby.

I dreamt that I was being chased through the woods. Chaska clung to my back, as I had to my mother's, and my daughter laid in my arms. I ran with them into the light. I knew the chances of my stalkers willingly going into sunlight in a crowded area was minimal. After all, they would sparkle like a disco ball, and throw rainbows at the stunned people. The Volturi would surely step in and kill them if they revealed themselves for what they were. Vampires. I backed into the light, facing the encroaching forest. A sleek shadow stepped into my view. Her face was unfamiliar to me. Her long ivory coloured hair was sleek and menacing against her alabaster skin. She cackled and yielded a pointed finger at me. "None of you are vampires. You must die. Marcus won't be best pleased." Her lips curled into a smile. She was glad Marcus would be upset. She was glad she'd kill me, and my small children. She lurched forward into a crouch and leapt towards us. I shuddered in fear. Her shrieks of anticipation were cut of, with the sound of a wolf's cry. I bolted upright, out of my dream.

Jacob's eyes widened at my frightened expression. "Are you in pain still?" He asked, holding his hand to my forehead, and looking me up and down. I shuck my head, as I gasped repeatedly for air. "Renesmee, what is it?" His eyes widened, further still. I came back to reality at the sight of my husband's terrified expression. "Nothing. Nothing. Just a dream. A nightmare. Where are my children?" I was in our home now, as my mother had promised. I glanced around the room looking for my son and daughter. Chaska pushed the door open and lithely stepped through the room. In his hands he held an array of flowers. They reminded me of smaller sunflowers, and were much more colourful. "Hope you're feeling better, Mommy." He smiled. His teeth glistened. I smiled and lifted the bunch from his hands, smelling them. I laid them on the table beside me, and stepped out of bed. I didn't feel pain anymore. I knelt down and kissed his forehead. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hallway. "Can I Dad? Can I?" He looked up at his father's towering figure. Jacob chuckled. "Sure, sure. Its about time your Mommy saw it." Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist, as Chaska pushed the door to my daughter's bedroom open. I was ambushed by pinks, and lilacs, all complimented by the beautiful pine furniture. The crib was ornate, with pink chiffon trailing over it; perfectly framing the mobile above my daughter's sleeping head. Sarah laid there in a white baby grow. The clothing made her skin look darker, more russet coloured. Her hair was short, my mother's colour, but was stuck out in several directions. Her little pink lips formed an 'o' shape as she breathed delicately in and out. "Its beautiful!" I whispered. Jacob and Chaska high-fived each other. "Alice designed it, but we knew you'd like it." Jacob explained. I continued to glance around my daughter's bedroom. It was magnificent.

Chaska leaned over the edge of the crib. He smiled contently at his sister. "He loves her already." Jacob whispered into my ear. Who couldn't? She was perfect. Her eyes fluttered open from a deep sleep. They were beautiful, just like the rest of her. They were my chocolate brown, my human mother's chocolate brown. Just as I'd remembered them before I succumbed to sleep. She didn't cry. She was just like Chaska had been, super intelligent from the second of birth. She smiled up at her brother with big white teeth. He smiled back at her. Sarah's arms raised, as if to be carried by her brother. He looked to us for permission. I didn't know if he could reach. I lent down for her and lifted her. She smiled at me, but kept her attention on Chaska. I kissed her forehead and laid her into her brother's waiting arms. She smiled even wider when she was secure. He touched his nose to hers and then giggled. "Sarah, I'm going to be the best big brother, ever. No one will hurt you while I'm around." He moved her up, so he could see her face better. He carried on talking to her as Jacob pulled me closer. He kissed my lips softly. "He's already over protective. He definitely gets that from _your_ father." He teased. I laughed his joke off, and twiddled my fingers in his hair. "There's nothing wrong with protecting what you love." I breathed. His lips crushed mine in an instant. There was more meaning in my words then Jacob would ever know. I'd learnt a lot in the past couple of days; things I knew my husband didn't. I knew that in a matter of months, according to Alice, we would face problems with more nomadic vampires. I had to protect my family the best I could. We wouldn't go down with out a fight.


	36. Chapter 15 Secrets

The light flickered. Again. I looked up at it and glared, as if it could glare back. I wasn't in the best of moods. I slammed my book down on the chair arm. I got to my feet and stomped towards the light switch. I smashed it off and then turned it back on again. It flickered once again. Stupid bulb. I dragged a chair from the kitchen into the living room, and placed it directly under the light. I stood on it and began to unscrew the bulb. Jacob walked through the door and lent against the wall. The bulb came out of the fixture. I stomped back through to the kitchen and got another bulb. I heard Jacob chuckle. Once I was close enough to him I shot him a glare. He held his hands up in surrender and tried to suppress a giggle. "Don't you dare, Jacob Black!" I huffed, as I screwed the bulb back in. I jumped from the chair and dragged it over into the kitchen again, after running over Jacob's foot first. I shouldn't derive pleasure from that. I didn't look at him as I re-entered the living room and snatched my book from the chair's arm. I fell back into the seat and rummaged for my page. "Honey, come on…" Jacob said, pleading with me. I sat next to my feet. He pulled them across his lap and started rubbing them. "No, Jacob." I muttered cutting him off. "Tell me, what's wrong?" I didn't dare meet his eyes, for I was sure my will power would crumble. I shuck my head and thrust myself into the goings on with Helena and Hermia. Suddenly, Jacob's hand lifted my chin up. His eyes met mine. "Please?" His voice was gentle. I knew I was being stupid. Even more stupid when I thought about how mature my children were compared to me at this moment in time. "You're all keeping something from me. Its not fair Jacob, I don't feel like a part of this family, when all you do is keep me out. For my own good, or not, I want to know." I snapped my book shut and placed it beside me.

Jacob took a while to respond. And when he did it was only a one syllable answer. "Oh." His eyes looked down at my feet again. "I know that you know something Jacob." He glanced to his left and then back at me. "I can't tell you." His hands gently quivered. I grasped them in mine. "Can't or won't?" I stroked circles into the back of his hands. "Both. I used to hate how Edward would keep things from Bella. But now I understand. Now I see." He muttered, almost to himself. I waited for his breathing to slow, and his to stop shaking. I lifted his chin up, so his eyes met mine, just like he'd done with me. "What aren't you telling me?" My voice was gentler now. I hated to be mad at Jacob. I hated being out of the loop even more. "Its nothing that _you_ need to worry about." He tried to smile. I chuckled darkly, knowing full well what he was more than likely keeping from me. "If it's something that is worrying you, then yes, it is my concern. I may know more then you think I do." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? Has someone said something?" His hands began to shake again. I counted eight of my breaths before I spoke again, waiting for him to calm. "No one has told me anything. They just underestimate my hearing sometimes." I smiled wryly to myself. It wasn't often I was glad of being underestimated, but at least I got to find out more. Especially when my father wasn't around. "Well, what did you hear?" Jacob was now a little perplexed himself, possibly thinking that I'd kept something from him. "Only a brief conversation, just after Sarah was born." His eyebrows furrowed deeper. He was more easily annoyed than I was. "And?" My index finger of my right hand pushed in between his brows. "I know that the Nomads are coming soon. Alice said that we had two to three months. But its been over a month and no one has said anything, so I thought everything had just fizzled out." I waved my hand over his shaking form, "But looking at you, I'd say not. And that you've been keeping more from me than I'd ever anticipated." He closed his eyes and didn't speak.

When his eyes finally opened, they were calm. I pulled my feet off of his lap and let them rest on the floor. "Yes. I've been keeping things from you." He sighed. Jacob grabbed my hand and rested it on his chest. I could feel the warmth of his skin, and the pulse beneath it. "I love you too much to see you worry. To see you worry over something pointless. Something easily dealt with." He shuck his hand and kissed the back of my hand. "I'm so sorry." I moved his face with my hand again and stared into his eyes. "Then tell me everything." I released his face, but continued to stare into his eyes. He shuffled uncomfortably. "So you heard about the Nomads then? What more did you hear? I need to make sure nothing's missing." I thought about what I'd heard. It didn't seem like much had been revealed to me. "Alice said the female had met up with some others, and they'd asked two others to join them. Emmet said that if it came to fight, it would be easy because everyone is more experienced. Jasper said to not get complacent because they will have learnt. Then Alice said that it would be in two to three months time. So I'm guessing there will be a fight in a month or two, if they haven't decided anything else?" Jacob gulped, and stroked my face with the back of his hand. "You don't even know the half of it." He sighed. Clearly he was upset that he'd have to tell me this. "What you heard was true at the time. We have just under a month, before they even come close now. Things have sped up since you found out. They've gathered more 'troops' so they are very complacent. There's about nine of them in total now. They've been killing a lot, most of the settlements around Alaska have gone. They made the news a lot. CNN were going crazy. Jasper still wants to believe that Newborns are involved. We're not so sure. Edward thinks that if newborns were involved the death totals would be higher. Marcus called to ask if we were aware of the situation. He was saying that he doesn't want to interfere unless things get critical, he's scared that there's an ulterior motive, as do Stefan and Vladimir. All this hits Vancouver in three weeks, and gets closer to us around the fourth week. That's when they decide to ambush and we attack. Their plan is concrete. They are unaware of Alice's decisions, but they are all set on attempting to massacre us. We don't know why." Jacob moved his gaze from mine, as the information seeped into my brain. They had a schedule. My family knew exactly when this was going to happen, yet they didn't tell me. I didn't understand this. "Why didn't you tell me?" My voice was cold. Jacob rested his hands in his head. "I don't know." He sighed.

We sat in complete silence for a long time. I was furious with Jacob for not telling, for keeping me out. That was the one thing that he'd always promised me; to never keep me out, to tell me everything. But at the same time, I couldn't help but worry for him. He'd kept this from me for so long, he'd worried in silence. I was also worried that one of us would get hurt, or worse. I couldn't stay mad at him forever. I curled myself up on his lap. His arms wound around my waist, wordlessly, and pulled me closer to him. His lips touched my hair once. I pressed my hand to his face and showed us talking like mature adults. He smiled at me, but it didn't touch his eyes. "I'm sorry, Renesmee." He choked out. "I'll never keep anything from you again. I only did it to protect you. I didn't want you to worry, I was going to tell you shortly before. I promise I was." I lifted my head to see his eyes. I knew he was sincere. "You thought I wouldn't notice how on edge you were? How on edge my whole family was when I was around? Why didn't one of them tell me?" He glanced away again, sheepishly. "You told them not to." I stated. He nodded. His hand lifted my left hand from his shoulder. He fiddled with my wedding ring, and then kissed it. "I just want to keep you safe. For forever. You mean everything to me, I didn't want you to be upset. I didn't want you to panic." He stroked my face. "I understand now. Lets not tell Chaska, he'll be scared. Sarah's too young to understand anyway. I'll love you forever Jacob, regardless how silly you can be sometimes." He kissed my cheek. "I'll love you forever as well, Nessie. For longer than forever. We're as constant as the stars, me and you." I kissed his lips and smiled, my bad mood forgotten. "See, you can be a romantic at times. I'll let you off the hook then. Just tell me next time. I'm not a total wuss you know." He laughed at that. "Renesmee, you screamed when you found a spider in the bathroom last night. You are super fast, have impenetrable skin, sensitive hearing and freaking thirty-thirty vision, and you screamed at a spider!" I lightly punched his shoulder at the reminder of my only phobia. "Jake, it was freaking _huge_!" I laughed with him this time.

I had just over three weeks before myself and my family would face the possibility of annihilation for the thousandth time. I knew we had experience on our side. And of course special ability. But what else did we have over them? Number for certain, there were 9 of them, 10 of us, excluding the wolves. I felt like I was missing something. Something vital. I didn't even think Jacob knew this either. Why would they want to attack us? Why did they attack the Denali's? Was it the aversion to human blood that they were trying to "cure" just like Aro had tried, or was it something more? I couldn't imagine why they wanted to change this so much, if this was in fact, the reason. I glanced up at Jacob and kissed his chin. "For longer than forever." I whispered as I settled down into my whirlpool of thoughts.


	37. Chapter 16 Answers

We dropped Chaska and Sarah at Grandpa Charlie's and Sue's for the morning. After mine and Jacob's discussion last night, I needed to talk to my family. I walked through the door first, without speaking to them. I glanced over in my father's direction. _Why didn't you tell me, dad? _He stiffened at my thoughts and then squeezed my mother's hand. "Jacob asked me not to." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. _But, I need to know these things. To feel a part of the family. I didn't feel apart of anything when I found out I'd been lied to. _He stood up and walked over to where I'd sat. He kissed my forehead and hugged me. "I'd have done the same for your mother. Love makes you very overprotective, I should know." He smiled timidly at my mother and then back at me. _Well I know now. _My father stiffened. "Can we please have a verbal conversation? I'm lost." My mother said, slightly frustrated. My father moved back to her side, and kissed her once on the lips. "Renesmee, knows that we've been keeping things from her. Jacob explained the situation to her last night. She's not happy that we didn't tell her, she didn't feel apart of the family." He summarised. My mother turned her whole body towards me, but didn't realise my father's hand. "Never think that, Renesmee. You are so much a part of this family. None of us told you to protect you from the worry. You know we'll be fine." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me. The rest of the family entered the room. They sat down in their couples. Carlisle cleared his throat.

Everyone's attention shifted to my grandfather. "Right. I think it is only fair that we explain to Renesmee and Jacob the things that they don't know. Everyone is a member of this family, and I'm not having them think otherwise." He shot me a compassionate smile, and then moved a caramel lock of hair out of Esme's face. "Things that I don't know?" Jacob's back stiffened. Carlisle nodded once and grimaced. I soothed Jacob's hand in two of mine. Jasper spoke then, "I'm guessing Nessie knows how many nomads, and when they are coming then?" Jacob nodded then in reply. My father shuffled so he was addressing me and Jacob. "That is all still the same. But Alice saw that two of them have gifts." Jacob stiffened his grip on my hand. I locked gazes with Alice. "I saw that when they first decided to come here that they would put those two up front." Esme shifted uncomfortably, closer into Carlisle's arm. He held her tightly and rubbed her shoulders. "What are these gifts?" I asked, my voice quaking. What if it was something my mother couldn't shield us from? Was that why they were panicking? My father shook his head. "From what I'm gathering from the decisions being made here, the black haired female has a gift similar to that of Aro's. When she touches something, she knows its entire history. People as well as inanimate objects. She's going to try and touch us to see the weak links in our chain. A red headed male can move things by looking at them. He could rip a tree out of the ground and slam it at us just by looking at it." Alice almost whispered. Emmet's laugh interrupted the melancholy mood. Everyone shot him daggers. "Look I'm sorry, but come on! We have Bella. She can stop the woman from getting any information, and I'll have a good bowling match with the man. It'll be nice to have a real challenge again." He rubbed his hands together, like a man who knew he'd just won a bet.

"Anything else?" I asked, preparing myself for another onslaught of knowledge. Alice's vision went blank. She was looking into the future. As always, myself and my mother, looked over at my dad to see his reaction. His body posture didn't change, and his face didn't tighten up. My mother and I, simultaneously relaxed. Jacob kissed the back of my hand. "They've gathered one more member. Not gifted. He decided to join them. Why won't they decide to tell someone their motive? I want to know!" Alice grumbled. So there was ten of them now. "Where will the children be, Alice?" Esme asked. I was a terrible mother not to think of that. "You're not Renesmee. You're wonderful." My father whispered to me. Alice grabbed Esme's hand. "They will stay with Billy, and will be more than safe. I can see now that Billy has many stories for them." Alice reassured us. I settled into Jacob's arm. Finally grateful for more answers. "Why aren't they mentioning their motive?" Rosalie asked. Alice's nose wrinkled, as if she'd just smelt something bad. "I don't know. They clearly don't know that I can see the future, so I don't know why they aren't revealing that. I can only put it down to coincidence." She shrugged.

Jacob shuffled again. "How many of my wolves do you think we'll need? All of them?" I could see the flicker of planning in his eyes. If there was ten of them, and ten of us without the wolves, it would be even, but as I wasn't as strong it would be difficult. "Involve them all, Jacob. I doubt we'll need them but if we need back up, it would be good to have them close." My father replied. Jacob nodded. "Is there anything else? If not I'll go phase and pass the message along." Jacob asked. I thought about everything I'd found out today. I was hoping no more secrets were being kept from me. If I found anything else out, I would be so upset. "No there's nothing else we need to tell you." My father answered both me and Jacob. I smiled thankfully. Jacob kissed me and stood up. I watched as he walked out of the door, and phased. I felt suddenly empty without Jacob next to me. I hated it when ever he left, no matter how far away he was. I wanted to change the subject to something happier, to distract us. "Sarah laughed for the first time this morning. If she's like Chaska, she should start speaking next week." I smiled. My little Sarah had grown more beautiful by the day. Chaska thoroughly loved her. If he knew the threat we were under, he'd no doubt not phase back to human to protect her. "Oh Renesmee, that's wonderful. You should bring her around in the morning" Esme cooed. "Her laugh sounds like Alice's." I commented. Alice smiled widely. My eyes flickered to the door where Jacob came through.

He pulled his three quarters on and came and sat beside me. He wrapped his arm across my back. I snuggled into him and let my head rest against his clavicle. He kissed my hair and proceeded to tell everyone the plan. "At the beginning of the fourth week, unless Alice sees different, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul are coming up. Sue has gave them permission to sleep in her and Charlie's house. So that's seven wolves up here, including me, Seth and Leah. Collin and Brady will be crashing out ours, Ness, is that okay?" I smiled and nodded, not knowing what to say. "Will that be enough? I don't want to involve the younger ones. They were all pretty shuck up after our last fight." I could see Jacob's point of view, completely. After our last battle, to get Chaska back from the Volturi, the younger wolves couldn't quite cope with the things they saw and did. Their thoughts had plagued Jacob's for months afterwards. It was one of the main reasons I wanted to keep Chaska away from the fights, because even if he did succeed in diminishing his enemies, he would be left with the same mental scars that the other younger, more naïve wolves had suffered. "Yes that should be enough, Jacob. Don't bring anyone here if it will hurt them, or make them ill." Carlisle said. Jacob sighed in relief and hugged me closer. "Thank you, Carlisle." he breathed.

We discussed the ins and outs of most things, I just wanted to be sure that nothing else was being kept from me. I must have fallen asleep at some point though. I felt as different sets of cold lips touched my forehead, as I was cuddled in warmth. I heard Jacob talking on his phone, and the breeze brush against my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw that Jacob was carrying me through the forest. "Jaayy…" I incoherently murmured. "Right here, hon." He whispered back. I snuggled further into his chest and he laughed. It was a homey sound. "Kids?" I mumbled. His lips touched my hair. "They are sleeping at Billy's. He has a nursery in the house, remember? He's more than happy to have them." I knew Jacob was smiling now. I began to wake up a little more. My thoughts became more composed. I wiggled in his arms, and pulled my arms around his neck. "We have the house to ourselves, for the first time in 3 years." I said kissing his neck. He began to run. The breeze blew past us quickly, pushing my hair behind me. My lips found Jacob's and became eager. He ran faster still. It only took us another minute to get to the house. Our lips didn't part as he shoved the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs with me. I don't know how it happened, but the next minute I was on the bed yanking my clothes off. I grabbed hand-full's of Jacob's three quarters and ragged them off. After a stressful day, I was finally in my happy place, and I had my answers.


	38. Chapter 17 Together

"Renesmee, pass me the butter please?" Paul asked with his mouth full of corn. I shoved the tray over to him and stood behind Jacob, rubbing his shoulders. "Thanks." Paul muttered spreading the butter over his cob. I'd never seen my grandfather's new home so full, even when it was covered in vampires. The dining room table, that had once looked large, was surrounded in wolves. Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul and Brady were on one side, Quil, Embry, Jacob and Collin were on the other side. Chaska sat next to Jacob telling Seth about his last hunt. I walked over to the high chair were Sarah was drinking. We'd not taken her on her first hunt yet, so she was still having donated blood that Carlisle had managed to get. The smell made my throat tingle with flames. "All done, Sarah?" I asked. She'd just recently started talking. Her voice was very musical, like her laugh it sounded like Alice's would have if she had ever been a baby vampire. "Yeah Momma." She smiled. I kissed her forehead and took her cup into the kitchen. Grandpa Charlie came through the back door. He rested his fishing rod against the wall and lent on the counter beside me. "Wolves still here?" He asked me. Since he knew what Jacob was, it made more sense to tell him what the others were too. He just didn't know what my mother was, all he knew was that she wouldn't age and didn't sleep. He figured that myself, Chaska and Sarah were all special. "Yeah, they're just eating. Its chicken and corn on the cob tonight. I put your meal in the microwave. I wasn't sure what time you'd be home. Sue's in the living room." I smiled. His face beamed as he saw the meal in the microwave. "Thanks Nessie. You're a star." He grabbed his meal and went to join Sue.

Quil and Embry were bickering about the benefits of imprinting. I wasn't paying close attention, I never did on this subject. I found it to be an amazingly powerful thing, as did Quil, but Embry was growing jealous, as he'd still not imprinted. I lifted Sarah from her high chair and swung her onto her hip. "Your hair is beautiful Sarah," I said as I twirled it around my finger. She giggled and nestled into my shoulder. "What do you want to do today?" I asked her as she hummed the lullaby I had written. Her eyes looked towards the ceiling as she thought. "Play with Chaska!" She laughed. On cue Chaska jumped from beside Jacob, to stand in front of us, with his arms open. My baby reached for her big brother. The two months since her birth had just flown. I lowered her into Chaska's arms. He created a shield around her. "You know the rules Chaska, stay in the house." I ordered. He smiled and carried his sister into the living room, where Grandpa Charlie and Sue were. I sat in the seat next to Jacob and grabbed his hand. I knew now the children were out of the room that we would begin discussing the impending fight.

Jared cleared his throat first. "Kim called this morning, the baby's due in another week, will it be over before then?" He asked, nervously. The rest of the conversations dissipated, and suddenly all the attention was on Jacob. "Yeah, their schedules not changed. Should be here on Wednesday, Alice reckons." Quil shifted uneasily. "We got two freaking days to prepare for this thing?" Paul snapped. Jacob through his left over cob at his head. "Shut it Paul. We'll be fine, the Cullens don't even think half of you will be needed, so stop stressing. Jeez." Jacob rolled his eyes. I was trying to block out how close Wednesday was to us. "I still don't see why we don't use Chaska to stop them all, and then kill them." Paul shrugged. A low hiss slipped through my lips. He held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry vamp. Just a suggestion." Paul rolled his eyes. "She's not full vampire Paul!" Seth muttered from the bottom of the table. "You're as dumb as you look, Paul." Embry chuckled. Paul stood up from the table and pushed the chair away. "Sit down Paul! I won't tell you again!" Jacob demanded. Paul sat down after muttering some profanities. "Back to business!" Jacob's ring of authority was very attractive.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Jacob to speak again. "Anymore questions? If they are about Chaska not being involved, don't bother. I'm not having my son scarred for life because of what he's had to see." No one spoke. "Good. We'll meet outside the Cullens house at nine am, Wednesday morning. That means we have roughly thirty minutes to discuss tactics, and then ten minutes to take our positions." Jacob stood up from the table and indicated that I followed him. He led me into the hall. "Can we have a nice family day please? Take the kids to the park or something. I just want to do something… _human._" Jake almost pleaded with me. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. "Of course we can." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room. Grandpa Charlie, Sue and our children all looked up at us. Charlie and Sue were sat holding hands on the sofa, while Chaska and Sarah played with some toy cars. "We're going to take the kids to the park, if you wanted to come?" I asked. Chaska stood up and ran over to Jacob. He jumped in his arms. Sarah looked up at me and held her arms wide. I let go of Jacob's hand and picked her up. "That's alright thank you, Renesmee. We're going to do some gardening." Sue smiled at me. "Hope you kids have fun though." Charlie concluded. I kissed both their cheeks and we walked out of the room. "Park?" Sarah asked. She looked confused. This wasn't a word she'd heard before. "Its somewhere fun, where you can play with Chaska. You'll see." Jacob explained. As we walked out of the house, we heard a smash. Paul must've lost his temper with someone again. I rolled my eyes.

The park was a third birthday present for Chaska, from my mother and father. We'd not managed to take him here before because I was heavily pregnant with his sister. Both Chaska and Sarah's eyes widened as the first look of a slide and swing set came into view. Jacob set Chaska on his feet, so he could run. He jumped into the swing and started rocking. "Let me help you there, little man." Jacob called. He ran behind his son and started pushing him. "Do you want to go on the swings, too, Sarah?" I asked. My daughters face lit up. Her big brown eyes twinkled with excitement. "Please Momma." She smiled with anticipation. I strolled over to the bucket swing beside Chaska's. He was laughing as Jacob pushed him higher. I gently sat Sarah into the swing. She gripped the sides and closed her eyes. I walked around to the front. "Open your beautiful eyes, Sarah. Its not scary I promise." I ruffled her hair and walked back around. Jacob smiled at me, as our eyes met. I began to push Sarah gently. She giggled. Her soprano laugh mixed beautifully with Jacob's and Chaska's. "This was a nice idea Jacob." I looked over at him and smiled. "I just thought we needed family bonding time, we've rarely had the chance, with planning and stuff." He shrugged. I agreed with that. It felt a lot different this time around, I could at least spend most of my time when Chaska was little. I felt like I'd been neglecting my daughter. I knew things would have been the same if all this happened when Chaska was a baby, but I still felt guilty. "Love you Jake." I smiled. He walked over to me, still pushing Chaska with one hand, and kissed me. "Love you too, Ness."

My phone began ringing as we walked back, slowly, to the house. It was my mother. "Mom? Everything okay?" I was awfully worried that there was a change in plans. "Nothing's wrong…. Well, Alice is planning a party for Carlisle and Esme's anniversary, so you could say something's wrong, yes." We both groaned at the same time. "When is it?" I asked, mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of party planning. "Week on Thursday. Its their 100th!" She giggled at the thought. It felt weird to think about how long my grandparents had been on the earth, compared to my measly eleven years. "Wow! I'll tell Jake. Shouldn't we be focusing on the fight, first though?" I could almost sense that she was nodding at the other end of the phone. "You know Alice. Right I've got to go, just thought I'd warn you. Love you all." I told her I loved her too and hung up. Jacob raised a quizzical eyebrow at me. "Alice is throwing a party for Carlisle and Esme's 100th wedding anniversary. It's on a week on Thursday. So that's only eight days to recover." I sighed. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "We won't need to recover, Renesmee. We'll be one hundred percent fine. I won't let anything happen to you. And it will be a nice party, they deserve it of all people. We can all get through this together, I promise you that."

I agreed with that. Most vampires didn't do things _together_. They weren't a family like we were. They were just covens. There was no love there, just hate and blood lust. They didn't have the friends that we had, they didn't have friends, full stop. We'd get through this as a family, we'd love and support each other. Like we always had. Like we would always continue to. When I thought about things like this, it made me grateful for the time I'd had on this earth, whether I be soulless or not. I knew that being immortal was both a blessing and a curse, I'd have to see Grandpa Charlie, Sue and Billy pass on, and eventually my friends and allies, if they chose to no longer phase. But my immortality would be filled with the love of my parents, my family, my husband and my children. When I considered this, I became hopeful. My enemies wouldn't know this love, that was definitely something we all had over them. We knew how to love, we knew how to care. It was probably why they saw us as an easier target. But I didn't make us a vulnerable, it made us stronger. We'd be able to help each other, and know exactly what the other 'person' was doing. Plus, we'd work _together_ and not for our own selfish benefits. I was truly blessed with my family, and friends.


	39. Chapter 18 Fight

This day felt like it had come sooner than any of us expected. I packed my children's belongings into a large satchel. I didn't know how long I'd be away from them, so I packed basically everything they owned. Chaska tugged on my shirt. I looked down at him, tears filling his eyes. "Its going to be alright Chaska. You're going to have a nice day with Grandpa Billy and Sarah. Sarah needs you to be brave!" Chaska knew all about what was happening, it was something I didn't want him to know, but something I knew I couldn't avoid since he shared the packs telepathy. I lifted him into my arms. He was so big now. The tears trickled down his face. He quickly scrubbed them away and looked up at me. "I'll be brave for Sarah. Love you Mommy." He hugged me tighter. I stroked his hair with my left hand and rocked him gently, from side to side. "I love you, too, Chaska. You'll always be my little man. Look after your sister today." I smiled. Jacob walked into the kitchen then, Sarah sat obliviously in his arms. "Chaska, okay?" She asked. He wiped his eyes again and smiled at her. "Course I am Sarah. I just hit my head, because I'm silly!" He laughed, it sounded a little off, but Sarah wouldn't notice. "Silly!" Sarah laughed. Jacob's eyes met mine and he half-heartedly smiled at me. "You ready?" He asked me. I nodded, and sighed.

We waved goodbye to our son and daughter, and thanked Billy. Jacob's face was like stone when he turned away from them. He grabbed my hand and didn't speak. I heard Billy's front door click shut, but I didn't want to risk a glance at my children, for fear of scaring them. Once we were clear of the main houses, Jacob ran further ahead and phased. He stopped and waited for me to catch up to him. I wound my fingers through his fur and we carried on walking. We were closing in on the main house now, the atmosphere suddenly changed. It felt strangely electric. I could pick out individual voices now. Jasper was talking strategy, Alice was explaining the way they would enter, Esme was worrying for us all, everyone else was silent. Jacob made a huff noise and ran to stand with the newly emerging wolves, I took my place beside my mother and father. "Remember, they won't be as strong as newborns, but they will be more tactical, not always going in for the obvious kill." Jasper was saying. I knew I had to listen to his words, because they could mean life or death, but at this moment in time, they were daunting. The wolves stepped closer to us.

Jacob's head rested on my shoulder. I curled my hand around the top of his head and played with his ear. "How long, Alice?" Emmet asked. A smile played around his lips. It was clear that he was eager for this fight. "Fifteen minutes. They won't be tracking our scent, they know where we live, so they think they can ambush us. So it is going to have to be on the grounds, sorry Esme." Esme smiled, more concerned for her family then her antiques. "Could we try to talk with them first? I don't wish to kill them, if there is another way." Carlisle asked, placing his hand in Esme's. Alice closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. "They'll stop and talk with us, out of shock, I don't know if it will stop they fight, their decision is missing." Carlisle nodded, satisfied with Alice's answer. We stood in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest. Waiting for a sound of approach. "Five minutes." Alice whispered, breaking the silence. Almost simultaneously each couple broke off, each staring at what they couldn't bare to lose. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck and wound my fingers tighter in his fur. "I love you more than anything Jacob." I breathed against his neck. He moved his head so that it was holding me tighter against him. I knew he would say the same if he wasn't in wolf form. I broke away from him, as the sounds of feral snarls erupted at the edge of the trees.

A tall and stunningly beautiful, black haired woman stepped out first. Her clothes were worn and had holes. Her blue jeans were covered in the mud and dirt expected of a nomad's lifestyle. I recognised her instantly. I'd dreamt about her. A red haired man stepped beside her, his lips pulling over his teeth. He was also devastatingly good looking. Both their eyes grew ferocious. The red pierced through me, I tried not to think what that meant. One-by-one more vampires stepped out of the overgrowth. There was a blonde female, though she was pretty, her beauty didn't even compare to Rosalie's. A red haired female with crazily curly hair stepped out. My mother shuddered. All together there was ten of them, just as Alice had said. They all resembled each other in some way, but at the same time all looked completely different to one-and-other. Seeing that we were waiting for them, they all stopped in surprise. One muttered a string of profanities, he was staring at the wolves. Carlisle took their sudden stillness to speak. "Hello, my name is Carlisle, this is my family. Can we be of any help to you?" His voice was calm and collected. The black haired woman stepped forward also. She was clearly the ring leader here. "I know who you are!" She spat. Her voice would be like a child's if there wasn't the sadistic edge to it. The woman reached out and touched Carlisle's hand. My mother smiled widely. She was shielding us. "How can that be?" She turned her back on us and stood with her coven. "Why have you come here?" Carlisle asked, once again there was no stress in his voice. The woman laughed, without humour. "To end your pitiful existence." She chuckled.

She stepped forward again as if to strike. My father pushed me and my mother behind him and stepped forward himself. "Jade, I know the real reason you came here. Don't lie to us." His voice was polite. She stammered, clearly shocked that he was aware of her name. "H-H-How did you know my name? Why are we here then?" She challenged. He didn't answer her first question. "You're here because you want to rule, and you have seen us discussing things with Marcus. You believe that he will come here and try to avenge our murders, then you will over throw him. Your first plan to draw him here by your conspicuous killings failed, so you thought you'd try and hurt him, by killing us. If you would fail in killing him, the pain from our deaths would surely make him resign. Am I wrong?" The eyes of our enemies grew wide. Jade pushed the redheaded male forward. "No." Was all the redhead said. A huge tree ripped out of the ground and aimed straight for us. We all dived out of the way. It hit the top of another tree shattering it. The woman named Jade launched forward. Objects began to fly all around us. Trees. Rocks. Dirt. None of it could injure my family, of course, but it made a good distraction. The others followed Jade. Jasper gave the signal for us to do the same.

I saw Jade aim for my father, I knew he could handle himself better than most. The blonde woman, that I thought was less attractive than my Aunt, made a beeline for me. She fought like a cat, she used her claw like hands a lot. I shoved my foot into her chest, and kicked her the length of the house grounds. She hit a tree that was floating mid air and crashed to the ground. I leapt for her. My foot hit her chest again, instead of kicking her, I grabbed her arm and heaved upwards. Her arm broke off with a metallic shriek. She cried out. "What _are_ you?" She whimpered. I punched her face and did the same with her other arm. Cries and shrieks were filling the land outside of the house. "I'm Renesmee Carlie Black, and I'm the reason you're going to rot in hell!" I spat as I tore her head from her body. I through her limbs, and her dismembered head away from her torso and then turned to face the others.

Emmet was beating a vampire with their own arm, and chuckling mercilessly. My father and Jade were still fighting, they were moving so fast I couldn't tell who was winning. Jacob chomped down on a small brunette vampire, her face shattered with the pressure. Alice and Jasper were working together, Alice's acrobatics and knowledge of the future, had clearly overwhelmed the black haired male they were fighting with. Rosalie fought dirty, the white-haired vamp in her grip squealed as her existence came to end. Rosalie moved onto her next opponent. The redheaded male, that was controlling the objects, turned a wicked gaze on me. I was surprised that Emmet hadn't wiped that grin off that puny pale face. I charged head on at him, ready to crush him with my bare hands. Three things happened simultaneously; my father cried out, something hard and fast hit me and a wolf howled. I was enveloped in blackness.


	40. Chapter 19 Souls

Silence. I'd never appreciated noise before. I felt numb without noise. I felt sick; like I had morning sickness, but so much worse. I longed to be able to hear something. Anything. I was plummeting further and further into the depths of nothingness. I couldn't recall anything that had happened to me. I didn't even know who _I _was. I tried to feel my hands, wiggle my toes, but I couldn't feel anything. Were they still attached? I couldn't know. Then suddenly, everything changed. The blackness changed into a piercing white. The kind that would blind a human. I felt whole and I felt like myself. I knew who I was. I just didn't know where I was. There was nothing other than the white. I felt my legs and moved forward. I began to make out the details of a beautiful woman, with russet skin. Sarah Black, senior. She turned around to me and smiled, the elegant smile I remembered from my dream. The dream that had inspired me to name my daughter after her. She held both her hands out and smiled,

"Renesmee." She breathed. I reached for her hands. They were warm. I wasn't expecting to feel that. I could never really judge temperature when I was dreaming. I wasn't dreaming. I was…dead. "You are as beautiful as I would expect. My son chose well." She released one of my hands and walked with me, further into the light. "I'm dead aren't I, Sarah?" I asked, fearful of her answer. "Yes, Renesmee you are. Not for long though." She smiled. That confused me. "Not for long?" I stammered. "You're just lost. It isn't God's plan for you to die. Carlisle will bring you back, eventually." She smiled at me again. I noticed that Jacob had her eyes. Jacob. I hoped he was okay, and safe. "Where am I?" I stared around me. There was nothing but white, and ourselves. "Why, you're in heaven of course!" She seemed shocked at the fact I didn't understand this. "I have a soul then?" I almost gasped. She giggled. "Of course you do Renesmee. All the Cullens do. It isn't what you are, its what defines you as beings. You are all kind, all worthy of eternal happiness. If the world cannot offer you eternity, you will find it here. Yes, some of your family have killed, but they have all repented." She stopped walking then. "Everything is going to be alright. Its time for you to go now. Look after my Jacob. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to watch him grow into a man, and see my grandchildren grow. God bless you Renesmee." She kissed my cheek, and I was gone.

I fell back into the consuming blackness. I lost my limbs and my hearing again. But, unlike before I could remember everything. Every single piece of my life. I remembered being young again and I remembered my birth. I remembered my wedding, Chaska's birth, Sarah's birth. I still felt like me. I couldn't find my eyes yet, everything was still black, but my hearing was slowly restoring. I heard pained sobs, they were almost hysterical. I heard a door swing shut. I felt heat in my left hand. It felt like it was almost on fire, but it wasn't painful. It was homely. It was my Jacob. I felt splashes on my arms. I so longed to find my eyesight, to see his face, to tell him everything was okay. But I just couldn't.

"Renesmee, come back to me. Oh, please…" he sobbed. I wanted to scream that I was here, but I couldn't. "Before you came into this world I didn't know what anything was. I didn't know how to love. I thought I did, but I was wrong. You are my everything. Please come back. Chaska and Sarah need a mother. Renesmee, you are my life and soul, you can't be dead. You can't be. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I love you. I love you. I'll always love you. For longer than forever. Please Renesmee." I felt something hit my heart, it hit it hard. I felt my entire body jolt. Jacob sobbed harder. I felt my heart start beating again. I felt the blood flow through my veins. Jacob lifted his head from my stomach and stopped sobbing. "Carlisle? What was that?" Jacob asked. I began to feel whole again. "A defibrillator. I figured since she is half human that it could work. It appears to have, can you hear her heart?" It wasn't beating before then? I held Jacob hand, and gave it a slight squeeze. I heard him gasp, and slowly opened my eyes.

I was surprised I wasn't on the grass and dirt still. The room was familiar. This was where I had given birth to my daughter. "Jake?" My voice croaked, like a razor had sliced into it. It felt sore as well. It didn't feel like thirst. Jacob kissed my forehead. "Oh Ness! I thought I'd lost you. Oh honey!" He sobbed. I wiped his tear away with my index finger. My body ached all over. The door swung open again. My parents fluttered to my head. "Oh Renesmee!" My mother tearlessly sobbed. She stroked my hair and sobbed harder. My father gently lifted my hand to his still heart. "Oh sweetheart." I had never seen my father sob, but he did now. I was surrounded by the people I loved and cared for. "You were gone… I couldn't hear you… Alice couldn't see you…" My father sobbed again. I knew I had something to tell him. The message from Sarah. He gently hugged me and then embraced my mother. I would tell him later. Jacob continued to kiss me, reminding me that I was no longer dead.

I sipped the donated blood. I was too weak to hunt, and my body needed the blood. Sarah had graciously agreed to share with me. She sat at the side of me, Chaska at the bottom of my bed. They both knew that I had died and been revived. I hadn't passed any message along yet. I was picking the right moment. It had been a long time since I'd had human blood. I'd had it has a child, but I knew it was wrong to kill for it. My entire family surrounded me, all smiling as if they'd never seen me before. I should tell them now. My father raised his eyebrow. "What have you got to tell us, darling?" He asked. I shuffled and suppressed a wince. "Well, tell me what happened first? It all goes in chronological order this way." My voice was very hoarse. Jacob closed his eyes. I knew he was dreading reliving it. I stroked his hand. Carlisle was the one to tell me. "Zach, the redheaded one, slammed a tree into your back. It shattered your spine. You were unconscious when he stamped onto your arms. Jacob pulled him off and killed him. He was the last to be killed. You had no heartbeat and your father couldn't hear you. Mentally speaking. But you continued to heal. I reset your bones, because I thought that if I healed you enough, you'd come back to life. On the third day, your spine was healed enough that I decided to use a defibrillator to restart you heart. And here you are." I realised how much of a miracle it was that I'd actually come back to life. I was dead for _three whole days. _I knew Jacob never left my side, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"What do you have to tell us?" My father was still puzzled. "Something that my mother has known all along." Everyone turned their attention to her as she shrugged, and looked confused. "We have souls, dad." The joy in my hoarse voice seeped through. He smiled. "You, love, not us. We are damned." He said gravely. I shuck my head. "You're wrong. You've always been wrong." I remembered the exact words Sarah had told me. I repeated them to my family: "You are all kind, all worthy of eternal happiness. If the world cannot offer you eternity, you will find it here. Yes, some of your family have killed, but they have all repented." Everyone stared at me in awe. "Who told you that? You didn't speak for yourself there, your mental voice changed." My father asked. I glanced over at Jacob. "Sarah did. Jacob's mother." Jacob's eyes widened. His face was confused. "You must have hit your head really hard." He said with disbelief. I shuck my head. "I went to heaven Jacob, where she was waiting for me. She explained everything. Just like she did when I was pregnant. She's been looking out for you all these years Jacob." A tear rolled down his cheek, wordlessly. My father saw the scenes in my mind and gasped. "I believe you. I can see it. Show Jacob, Renesmee." He almost whispered. I pressed my hand to Jacob's face. I showed him everything. The dream I had when I was pregnant with Sarah Luna and my time in heaven with her. "See?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me. "You're more special to me then you'll ever know." His voice shook.

"We have souls." Carlisle breathed wrapping his arms around my grandmother. My mother's musical laugh filled the air around us. She playfully elbowed my father. "I told you so!" She chuckled. I understood everything now. I had already believed there was such a thing as fate. After all, fate had brought my parents together, and had brought me to Jacob, at a time where he had needed me the most. But I now knew that this wasn't just a belief of mine, it was a belief of us all now. There was more powerful things to understand than just vampires, wolves and hybrids. The world was as mythical as people had once believed it to be. It was special, and much more complex than I had ever given it credit for. I still had a lot to learn, but with the love of my family I could learn freely and happily. Over the course of my eleven years, I'd learned to love. Love not only my family, but everything about the world, about my life. But most importantly, I'd learnt that if anything should even happen to anyone of my family members, that they would be safe and happy. We weren't damned. We were free to love, laugh and hope. We had an eternity in front of us, an eternity to cherish. We had souls.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to their Alerts/favourites and everyone who has reviewed. You don't actually know how much it has meant to me. I know that's a really cheesy thing to say.  
**

**I felt that this was an appropriate way to end Renesmee's story. I hope everyone who reads this agrees with me. **

**Let me know what you think, as always I love reviews. **

**Thank you so much for reading these two stories.**

**Any questions, review or inbox me. I will always reply.**

**Jess xxx  
**


End file.
